Vom Dunkel und vom Licht
by Vanhia
Summary: Textauszug: l„Du hast versagt", formte der groteske Mund und grinste dann. „Sie sind alle hier... bei uns." Ein neuer Schwall Blut, schoss heraus, und bedeckte meine Füße. „Die Dunkelheit ist überall, WIR sind überall", gurgelte es. Um mich herum wurde es merkwürdig dunkel. Zitternd und bebend stand ich, wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, vor dem Mann den ich liebte. l
1. Prolog

Schritte... Schritte von vielen Männern, die schnell umhereilten und sich gegenseitig Kommandos zuriefen. Sie suchten jemanden.

Mich.

Beinahe musste ich lächeln. Sollten sie froh sein, wenn sie mich nicht fanden. Denn mich zu finden bedeutete den unvermeidlichen Tod. Bevor sie wüssten was passiert, wären sie bereits alle erledigt.

Ich spannte meine Muskeln an und lockerte sie wieder. Das half gegen die Anspannung.  
>Ich spürte Enttäuschung und Unglauben. So weit war es nun schon, dass ich mich vor meinen eigenen Teammitgliedern verstecken musste.<p>

Sie hatte den Befehl gegeben, mich unter Arrest zu stellen, aber ihr eigentlicher Plan war schon beinahe zu offensichtlich. Mich zu inhaftieren war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, denn ich kannte ihre wahre Absicht bereits. Sie wollte mich tot sehen. Allerdings noch nicht gleich, zuerst würden sie versuchen...  
>Genug jetzt, flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, keine Zeit um abzuschweifen, du musst dich beeilen.<br>Was war nur aus diesem Land geworden, schoss mir ein weiterer deplatzierter Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
>Ich wischte ihn beiseite. Vorsichtig spähte ich hinaus in den Korridor und lauschte.<br>In der Ferne konnte ich sie rufen hören.  
>Ein Herzschlag... zweiter Herschlag... ein Dritter.<br>Sie entfernten sich weiter. Langsam schob ich mich aus dem Schatten der Nische, der mich treu vor ihren Blicken verborgen hatte.  
>Ich überlegte einen Moment in welche Richtung ich mich wenden sollte. Zu ihr vielleicht? Wenn sie den Befehl gab mich töten zu lassen, wieso sollte ich sie dann nicht zuerst töten?<br>'Denk an deine Verantwortung. Deine Familie' rief ich mir wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis. Ich musste sie beschützen und mit ihnen zusammen fliehen. Ich konnte sie nicht zurück lassen, konnte sie nicht der Willkür der Senatorin überlassen, aber vielleicht waren sie sicher, wenn ich jetzt einfach verschwand? Vielleicht würde die Senatorin sie in Frieden leben lassen? Nein, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre, wären sie ihr ganz sicher ausgeliefert.  
>Ich wandte mich nach rechts und ging auf ein Fenster zu.<p>

„Halt! Bleib stehen Iva!" Die Stimme des Kommandanten.

Circa sieben Schritte bis zum Fenster. Die Entfernung zu der Stimme hinter mir schätze ich auf fünfzehn. Nah genug, dachte ich, aber das Fenster war näher. Dahinter ging es drei oder vier Meter abwärts, schätzte ich. Ob die Zeit reichen würde den Kommandanten auszuschalten, bevor ihn die Verstärkung erreichte? Sicherlich, aber notwendig war es nicht. „Denk erst gar nicht daran, ich ziele genau auf dein Herz." Seine Worte standen wie eine Wand zwischen uns, die Rufe waren verstummt, die restlichen Männer suchten in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudekomplexes nach mir.  
>„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, denk an deine Familie. Du willst doch nicht, dass ihnen etwas zustößt?" Seine Stimme war trotz der Worte kalt. Emotionslos. Vielleicht war meine Familie in Sicherheit wenn ich mich freiwillig stellte? Langsam hob ich die Hände und drehte mich langsam zu ihm um.<br>„So ist es gut." Ein leises Knirschen verriet mir, dass er das Gewicht seiner Waffe verlagert hatte. Instabil, schoss es durch meinen Kopf, er musste sich seiner Sache sicher sein.  
>Ich hatte mich nun gänzlich zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie waren kalt und grau.<p>

„Die Senatorin hat versichert, wenn du dich kooperativ zeigst wird deiner Familie nichts geschehen. Sie sind dann nicht mehr von Belang." Sein rechtes, unteres Augenlid zuckte. Eine schlechte Eigenschaft in seiner Position.  
>Er log.<br>Ich warf mich in Richtung des Fensters, rollte mich ab, da der Weg für einen Sprung aus dem Stand zu lang war, zog blitzschnell zwei Messer aus meinem Gürtel und warf sie ohne hinzusehen in seine Richtung. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass ich getroffen hatte. Ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein gluckerndes Geräusch verrieten mir, dass ich getroffen hatte. Beide Wurfgeschosse hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Zwei Treffer. Kehle und Herz.

Für den Fall, dass ich sein Herz verfehlte, hätte ihn das zweite Messer am Schreien gehindert. Aber ich verfehlte nie. Mein Glück war es, dass er noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte sich seine Schutzweste anzuziehen. In dem Fall wäre es zwecklos gewesen, aber er trug nur eine normale Uniform.  
>Keiner hatte mit dieser plötzlichen Veränderung der Lage gerechnet. Wieder spannten sich meine Muskeln zusammen und mit einem geschmeidigen Satz sprang ich geradewegs durch das Fenster in die Nacht. Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und in meinem Kopf hallte das Geräusch des Blutes, dass aus der Wunde des Mannes oben im Gang strömte. Er war bereits tot gewesen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Bedauernd schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen.<br>Hatte er wirklich sterben müssen, hatte es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben? Über mir hörte ich Rufe. Das Geräusch des berstenden Fensters war laut gewesen und hatte sie angelockt. Mir blieben nur noch ein paar Augenblicke und sie würden den Toten entdecken. Lautlos und schnell verschmolz ich mit der Dunkelheit um mich herum und lief los.

Die Hauptverkehrstrassen musste ich unbedingt meiden, denn sie wurden von Kameras überwacht. Darüber hinaus war die Befehlskette mittlerweile auch so weit fortgesetzt worden, dass Wachgruppen an den Stationen Position bezogen hatten. So bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch enge Gassen. Die Mauern stellten dabei kein Problem dar, ich überwand diese Hindernisse ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren.

Ich musste zu meiner Familie.  
>Während ich lief, teilten sich meine Gedanken: Der eine Teil beschäftigte sich mit den Details der Flucht. Wir hatten schon seid langem die Vermutung, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde. Daher hatten wir bereits Maßnahmen ergriffen, die uns aus dem Land bringen sollten. Der Weg aus der Stadt war jedoch der schwierigste Teil und bis zur Landesgrenze zu gelangen würde sicher nicht weniger einfach.<br>In Gedanken spielte ich alles durch, während der andere Teil meines Denkens zum Kommandanten zurückkehrten. Hatte er sterben müssen, fragte ich mich zum wiederholten Mal. Ja, antwortete die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sein Auftrag war, dich entweder lebendig zu fassen oder unschädlich zu machen um jeden Preis. Hättest du versucht ihn nur zu verletzen, wärst du jetzt tot und nicht er. Klang einleuchtend. Alle Mitglieder des Sonderkommandos waren trainiert und ausgebildet, wenn es sein musste, auch den besten Freund auszuschalten.  
>Ich war ebenfalls durch diese Art von Training gegangen. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Anderen war ich durchgefallen. Mehrmals. Nicht wegen technischer Mängel oder, dass ich die Missionsziele nicht erfüllt hätte, sondern einfach, weil ich mich zum Einen weigerte stumpfe Morde zu begehen. Zum Anderen vermied ich die so genannten Collateralschäden. Bevor ich jemanden einfach tötete, versuchte ich es mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden anderen Mitteln. Auftragsmorde verweigerte ich mich.<p>

Ein Hinderniss konnte auf zwei verschiedene Arten ausgeschaltet werden: Option A, schneide ihm die Kehle durch, oder brich ihm das Genick. Egal wie nur mach es leise. Option B war: Nutze die Hilfsmittel um unbemerkt an dem Hinderniss vorbei zu kommen. Chloroform war eine Möglichkeit, schlimmstenfalls gab es höllische Kopfschmerzen, nur selten starb dabei jemand.

Ersteres ersparte Planung und ging schneller, letzteres ersparte Blut an den Händen. Und Blut gab es sowieso schon jede Menge. Hätte nicht die beinahe lächerlich hohe Erfolgsquote bei meinen Missionen für mich gesprochen, wäre ich sicherlich nie in der Sondereinheit aufgenommen worden, geschweige denn längere Zeit im Dienst geblieben. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Rand des Stadtkerns. Man bemerkte den Unterschied sofort. Der Geruch änderte sich beinahe augenblicklich.

Während man in den Nobelvierteln darauf achtete, dass die Straßen frei von allem Unrat waren, quollen die Mülleimer hier geradezu über. Der Geruch, der aus den Gassen strömte war teilweise geradezu erbärmlich. Die schön verputzten gepflegten Hausfassaden wurden abgelöst von abgewohnten Plattenkomplexen. Eine Weile lief ich im Schatten der Gassen weiter, bis ich in einiger Entfernung den Häuserblock aufragen sah, in dem meine Familie lebte.  
>In den Nebengassen, die im Stadtkern ohne jedes Leben gewesen waren, hatten hier Gesellschaft von traurigen Gestalten, die einen Schluss auf den eigentlichen Zustand der Stadt zu lies. Mein Weg führte mich vorbei an gebrochenen Menschen die mit Alkoholflaschen zusammengedrängt um illegale Feuerstellen kauerten. Wurden sie erwischt, hätte es für sie das Zwangslager zur Folge. Die Arbeit dort war hart und kaum jemand hielt sie lange durch.<br>Andererseits, dachte ich, würden diese Menschen auch hier draußen nicht mehr lange überleben.

Ein Mann war von einer der Feuerstellen aufgestanden und in eine Ecke getorkelt wo er zusammengesunken war. Stöhnend drehte er sich zur Seit und erbrach sich. Anstatt wieder aufzustehen stöhnte er ein weiteres Mal und schaffte es nur noch sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Regungslos blieb er in seinem eigenen Dreck liegen. Die Anderen, entweder würden sie genau wie er an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben, oder der nahe Winter würde sie umbringen.  
>In den zwei Jahren die der Großpräsident nun schon tot war, hatte sich viel verändert. Seid dem schien es in dieser Welt immer grauer zu werden.<p>

Es war ein Machtkampf entbrannt in den obersten Reihen der Regierung. Die Senatorin versuchte seid geraumer Zeit den Oberbefehl an sich zu reißen und mit der mittlerweile ging sie immer weniger subtil dabei vor.  
>Gott steh uns bei, wenn es dazu kommt, flüsterte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.<br>Niemand der Heimlosen bemerkte mich, während ich mich durch ihre Reihen bewegte.  
>Bis zum Haus, war es nun nicht mehr weit und da es schon spät war, würden sie alle dort sein. Auch Kristan.<br>Hoffentlich war ich nicht zu spät. Rasch kletterte ich eine Feuerleiter hinauf um einen der niedrigeren Dächer zu erreichen. Kalter Wind pfiff mir um die Ohren.  
>Langsam sog ich die Luft ein und prüfte sie so auf auf unbekannte Gerüche oder Gerüche, die mir verraten hätten, dass vor kurzem ein Einsatz von Giftgasen stattgefunden hätte. Nichts. Auffällige Bewegungen und und Geräusche gab es ebenfalls nicht.<br>Eindringlich spähte ich in alle Richtungen, wo Einsatzkräfte möglicherweise Stellung bezogen haben könnten. Schließlich musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es nichts gab, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen musste – vorerst.  
>Auch mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass vorerst kein Grund zur Beunruhigung bestand. Hier hatte es keinen Kampf gegeben und es schien auch keine Gefahr zu bestehen. Dann los. Geschickt ließ ich mich vom Dach gleiten und landete geschmeidig auf einem Sims von dem aus ich mit einem weiteren Satz wieder in der Gasse neben dem Haus landete. Den Vordereingang meines Wohnhauses würde ich besser meiden, stattdessen entschloss ich mich den unbeleuchteten Hintereingang zu nehmen. Nur für den Fall, dass ich etwas übersehen hatte.<p>

Ich wartete einen Moment bis ein Wagen vorbei gefahren war und schlüpfte bereits einen Augenblick später in die gegenüberliegende Gasse. Wenige Herzschläge später stand ich bereits im Hausflur.  
>Es war stockdunkel hier drin. Man konnte die Hand nicht vor den Augen sehen.<br>Sämtliche Leuchtmittel waren lange kaputt oder noch vor noch längerer Zeit gestohlen worden.  
>Aber ich wusste auch so, wie ich laufen musste. Langsam schob ich mich vorwärts. Nach einigen Metern stoppte ich. Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Ich horchte angestrengt. Womöglich hast du es dir eingebildet.<br>Ja womöglich, antwortete ich dem Flüstern. Dennoch wurde ich etwas nervös und entschied mich, dass weitere Vorsicht nur kostbare Zeit kosten würde, die wir brauchten um aus der Stadt zu gelangen, bevor und jeder auf den Fersen war. Ich schlich eine Treppe hinauf und blieb in der zweiten Etage vor einer Tür stehen. Drinnen hörte ich ein Radio laufen und drei verschiedene Stimmen die sich unterhielten. Leiste klopfte ich. Augenblicklich wurde es still.  
>„Macht auf, ich bin es", sagte ich. Es war so still in dem Hausflur, dass es mir vorkam, als würde das Echo meiner Stimme ein ums andere Mal von den Wänden widerhallen und hundert mal verstärkt werden. Unwillkürlich schauderte ich. Wir mussten uns beeilen. Es war einfach zu ruhig. Hinter der Tür konnte man nun Schritte hören, kurz darauf wurde ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt.<p>

„Iva! Da bist du ja endlich. Los komm rein." Kristan hatte die Tür geöffnet, seine Stimme klang gepresst.  
>"Deine Eltern sind im Wohnzimmer." Die Art wie er das sagte gefiel mir nicht.<br>„Wir müssen uns beeilen", flüsterte ich."Schnell hol die Sachen von drüben. Wir müssen so schleunigst verschwinden. Es ist so weit, die Senatorin hat befohlen mich festzusetzen. Sie wollen uns töten."  
>„Woher weißt du das?" Es lag ein leichtes Flehen in seiner Stimme, sicher wollte er mir nicht glauben. Meine Zunge wog unendlich viel, während sie die Worte formte, die ich brauchte: „Vom Kommandant, er hat mich gestellt und forderte mich auf, kooperativ zu sein. Wenn ich mich füge, wärt ihr in Sicherheit. Euch würde nichts Auge hat gezuckt."<p>

Einen Moment sah Kristan mich prüfend an, er kannte den Befehlshaber der Sonderkommandos selbst, auch wenn er ihm nicht direkt unterstellt war.  
>„Also ist es nun so weit, sie wollen mit aller Macht..." Ich nickte und unterbrach ihn.<p>

„Ja, aber nun beeile dich. Wir haben keine Zeit. Und, ich liebe dich!" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn schnell und leidenschaftlich. Er grinste mir zu, dann schlüpfte er durch die Tür hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
>Zeit. Manchmal kommt sie einem so zäh vor, wie ein Gummiband, das sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Brauchte man sie allerdings, zerrinnt sie einem wie Wasser zwischen den Fingern.<br>Unsere Zeit lief ab, das spürte ich.  
>Es war, als ob ich auf eine riesige Sanduhr blickte, in deren oberem Gefäß nur noch ein geringer Rest der Zeit verblieben war, die wir nun so dringend brauchten. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zu meinen Eltern, die im Wohnzimmer standen. Kristan hatte die Tür geschlossen, also umfasste ich die Türklinke, griff aber mit meiner anderen Hand an meinen Gürtel, wo sich weitere Messer befanden. Man konnte nie wissen.<br>Einmal tief durchatmen. Mit einem Ruck drückte ich die Tür auf und war geblendet. Der Schmerz der einem in den Augen sticht, wenn man aus der Dunkelheit in einen hellen Raum trat, war auch durch das beste Training der Welt nicht zu verändern.  
>„Iva, endlich, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, du hättest schon längst zu Hause sein sollen.", meine Mutter lief auf mich zu, sie war eine zierliche Frau mit kurzen Haaren, die ihr nach allen Richtungen abstanden.<br>Vermutlich war sie sich wieder und wieder mit den Händen durch sie gefahren. Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie mich in ihre Arme. Stirnrunzelnd trat sie einen Schritt zurück und sah mich an. „Du trägst noch deine Ausrüstung", stellte sie fest. Ich nickte. „Ja, und für lange Erklärungen bleibt uns keine Zeit. Die Senatorin scheint ihre Strategie geändert zu haben, und ist aktiv geworden. Sie hat den Befehl gegeben, mich festzunehmen. Wir müssen so schnell wie es geht fort."  
>Das schmale Gesicht der älteren Frau wurde blass, beinahe grau.<br>„Also doch. Und ich hatte so gehofft.." Weiter sprach sie nicht. Hinter mir hörte ich ein knacken, als im Flur die Tür mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet würde. Kristan war wieder da. Er hatte sich beeilt und ich dankte ihm dafür in meinen Gedanken. „Was machst du da?" Fragte er mich, als er im Wohnzimmer erschien. Verwirrt blinzelte ich.  
>„Mit dem Messer." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er mich an. Auch ihn blendete das Licht, blinzelnd wie eine zu groß geratene Eule stand er im Türrahmen.<br>Ich musste es gezogen haben ohne es gemerkt zu haben, ebenfalls hatte ich mein Gleichgewicht verlagert, um so, falls es nötig wäre, schnell zu reagieren.  
>Wäre er jemand Anderes gewesen, wäre er vermutlich schon tot.<p>

„Tut mir leid," sagte ich mechanisch. Er wusste, dass ich es nicht ernst meinte. Meine Reaktion hätte entweder unser verderben oder überleben sichern können. Er stellte die beiden Rucksäcke vor mir auf den Boden.  
>Er war schnell, dachte ich anerkennend, aber das sollte er auch, die Rucksäcke hatte ich schon seid Jahren in unserem Schrank versteckt.<br>Alle 2 Wochen holte ich sie heraus um den Inhalt zu überprüfen und gegebenenfalls zu optimieren. Ich lächelte ihn an, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Bitte holt eure Sachen, wir müssen schnellstens weg hier.", wiederholte ich.  
>„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie zu so etwas in der Lage ist, dabei stand sie dem Großpräsidenten so nah.", stöhnte meine Mutter.<br>Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war immer noch grau, aber sie machte nicht mehr den Eindruck jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig zu werden.  
>„Ewar, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so vollkommen den Bezug zur Realität verloren hätte.", schaltete sich nun auch mein Vater ein. „ Es musste so kommen, das wussten wir schon lange. Ihr Hunger nach Macht war schon immer groß, und nun gibt es nur noch einige Minister in der Opposition die ihr Einhalt gebieten. Der Präsident, war der Einzige, der sie noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Nun gibt es niemanden mehr der sie zurückhalten könnte, denn sie hat Zugriff zu allen Ressourcen. Sie ist verbittert und boshaft." Der großgewachsene Mann, war zu der kleinen Frau getreten und hatte ihre Hand genommen, während er auf sie einsprach.<p>

Langsam zeigte sich auch wieder etwas Farbe in dem Gesicht meiner Mutter, als sie zustimmte.  
>„Pa, hat Recht, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber das können wir später noch genug bereden. Die Zeit ist knapp, also bitte holt jetzt eure Sachen", drängte ich. Die beiden schauten einander tief in die Augen und meine Mutter beruhigte sich sichtlich, ihre Schultern entspannten sich und sie schien ihr Los anzunehmen. In ihrem Blick sah ich so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als Kristan einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Würden wir nach so vielen Jahren auch noch so viel Liebe für einander empfinden?<br>„Aber, sollen wir wirklich gehen?" Meine Mutter zögerte und ich verstand, wie schwer es ihr fallen musste, ihr ganzes Leben so einfach hinter sich zurück zu lassen. Abermals, trat mein Vater zu ihr uns schloss sie in die Arme. „Wenn wir nicht gehen, werden wir alle sterben." Ein Schluchzen war aus seiner Umarmung zu hören. „Und wo sollen wir hin?" fragte sie kläglich.  
>„Nach Osten", sagte er. „ So weit nach Osten, dass ihr Arm uns nicht mehr erreichen kann. Es gibt dort ein Land, das in der Landessprache Hi no Kuni heißt. Wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen. In meiner Zeit, meiner Auslandseinsätze, war ich mehrere Jahre dort. In unserer Sprache heißt es Feuer – Reich. Es ist ein Land, in dem eine gänzlich andere Kultur regiert. Aber wir werden uns dort schon zurecht finden."<br>„Aber wie sollen wir dort zurecht kommen?" beharrte seine Frau.  
>„Nun zum einen, haben wir ja mich und unsere Tochter. Ich kenne niemanden, der schwierige Situationen besser meistern könnte. Wir haben sogar ein wenig die Sprache geübt nicht wahr?"<p>

Er schaute mich an und ich nickte mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Mein Wissen über die Sprache war, wenn überhaupt, lediglich rudimentär. Ich hoffte, dass ich mit den Sprachen die ich beherrschte, dort vielleicht mehr Glück hatte.

Zumindest würden meine Sprachkenntnisse ausreichen, um die notwendigsten Kommunikationshindernisse zu nehmen. „Zum Anderen", fuhr er fort."Haben wir mich. Und aus meiner Zeit kenne ich einige der Minister des dortigen Daimyō. Mit einigen stehe ich auch heute noch in Kontakt. Einige von ihnen schulden mir auch noch den ein oder anderen Gefallen." Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er mir zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Es waren Frauengeschichten, und mein Vater liebte es von all ihren Erlebnissen zu erzählen, wenn man ihn nur ließ.

„Ich habe hier eine Karte, Iva, nimm du sie bitte, ich kenne den Weg aus dem Kopf. Und hier habe ich ein Schreiben."  
>Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten. Er war zu einer Kommode gegangen, die gegenüber an der Wand stand. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade und holte zwei Papiere heraus.<p>

Eines war versiegelt – Der Brief. Das Andere war die Karte von der er eben gesprochen hatte.  
>„Es könnte sein, dass wir irgendwann einmal getrennt werden, dann möchte ich, dass wir uns dort treffen.<br>Meine Freunde erzählten mir, dass es im Land Hi no Kuni ein verstecktes Shinobidorf gibt. Dort wären wir auf jeden Fall sicher. Es wird unser Ziel sein, nachdem wir beim Daimyō vorgesprochen und um dessen Schutz gebeten haben. Der Arm der Senatorin müsste in der Tat lang geworden sein, wenn sie uns dort aufspüren kann. Allerdings bin ich optimistisch, dass sie uns nicht mehr finden wird, sollten wir die Grenze überschritten haben." er drehte sich abermals zu mir um.

„Und wenn du den zweiten Stift nicht ziehst.", ergänzte er. Meine Hand fuhr zu meinem Nacken und tastete im unteren Haaransatz. Dort waren sie, die drei Mulden. In zwei von ihren waren die Stifte, der dritte war in meinem Gürtel verstaut.  
>Wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchte, würde man nie auf sie aufmerksam werden, selbst wenn ich meine Haare, wie jetzt, kurz trug. Ich nickte.<br>„Bitte", setzte ich abermals an. Langsam überkam mich ein schlechtes Gefühl, die Sanduhr vor meinem inneren Auge hatte kaum noch Sand."Ich werden mal rausgehen und prüfen, wie die Lage draußen ist", sagte Kristan und verschwand wieder in den Flur.  
>Meine Mutter verschwand ebenfalls, um die Rucksäcke zu holen, die sie ebenfalls für diesen Tag vorbereitet hatte. Zum Glück trugen die beiden bereits dunkle, unauffällige Kleidung. Ebenfalls trugen sie ihre Schuhe, sie hatten also schon damit gerechnet. „Hier mein Kind, nimm bitte noch den hier."<p>

Ich schaute auf den Gegenstand den mir der weißhaarige, alte Mann entgegenstreckte. Er hatte einen Ring von seinem Finger gezogen und hielt ihn mir hin. Es war ein schöner Ring, vielmehr ein Siegelring, der Aufsatz war dunkelrot mit helleren Fäden, so dass es aussah, als ob Feuer in ihm gefasst wären, darüber ein Zeichen, das ich für asiatisch hielt. „Es heißt Sarutobi Hiruzen, er gehört einem Freund von mir, er gab ihn mir vor langer Zeit. Nun nimm ihn schon."

„Ach, und wohin? An meinen Finger wird er nicht passen", pampte ich. Meine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. „Wenn er so wichtig ist, behalte ihn doch einfach an deinem", schlug ich versöhnlicher vor. Langsam wurde mir schlecht.  
>„Ah, hm. Da hast du natürlich Recht." Wieder ging er zu der Kommode und begann darin herum zukramen. Ein leises „Ahhh da ist es ja", sagte mir, dass er fündig geworden war. „So jetzt noch...mhmmm und fertig." Er drehte sich zu mir um und einen Moment später spürte ich ein ziehen in meinem Nacken als die Kette, mit seinem schweren Anhänger daran herab plumpsten. Dann nahm er mein Handgelenk und befestigte ein Armband an meinem Handgelenk.<p>

Fragend schaute ich ihn an. „Wenn wir schon fliehen müssen, möchte ich nicht, dieser alten Ziege unseren ganzen Familienschmuck hinterlassen." Ich musste grinsen, denn ich stellte mir die Senatorin just als Ziege vor."Hier ist noch etwas, er hat deiner Urgroßmutter gehört, es war ihr Ehering. Und sie hatte genauso schmale Finger wie du." Der Ring war wirklich schön, drei verschieden farbige Metalle waren ineinander verwoben, dennoch war der Ring ein schmaler Reif. Ich streifte ihn über den Ring den mir Kristan vor Jahren gegeben hatte. In dieser Kombination gefiel es mir gut, auch wenn es ungewohnt war, zwei Ringe an einem Finger zu tragen.

„Wie gesagt der Ring um deinen Hals, gehört einem alten Freund von mir. Hiruzen - er wird dir helfen, selbst wenn wir getrennt werden.", ich schluckte und nickte. Er verschwand und kam einen Augenblick mit meiner Mutter zurück ins Zimmer beide hatten ihre Rucksäcke bereits aufgesetzt. „Die Sachen stehen dir gut, mein Schatz", meine Mutter sah mich an. Ich ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss, dann küsste ich auch meinen Vater.  
>„Mama, Papa, ich hab euch lieb."<br>„Wir lieben dich auch."

„Gut, ähm, können wir?", ich drehte mich um, sonst würde ich anfangen zu weinen. Wir konnten endlich gehen, Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Seid ich hier war, mochte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, aber wir waren in der Wohnung wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Ich wusste nicht ob sich die Situation draußen geändert hatte, aber mit jeder Minute die wir noch hier blieben, erhöhte sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir nicht weit genug kamen bevor sie uns einholten.  
>Die beiden nickten. Kristan erschien wieder im Raum. „Draußen hat sich nichts getan. Lasst die Lichter und das Radio an, wenn sie kommen, denken sie, wir wären noch da. Das könnte uns Zeit verschaffen." Das war eine gute Idee.<p>

Der ältere nickte und sagte:" Dann lasst uns gehen. Ich geh voraus.". Wir folgten ihm nacheinander in den Flur. Zuerst er, dann meine Mutter, Kristan und am Ende ich, als die Nachhut. An der Wohnungstür blieb er stehen. Mit einer Hand auf der Türklinke drehte er sich noch einmal zu uns um.  
>„Ab jetzt müssen wir vorsichtig sein, jeder hat den Plan um zum Feuer Reich zu kommen. Wir werden ab jetzt unser Ziel nicht mehr beim Namen nennen, falls wir ausspioniert werden. Die Zeit die jetzt auf uns zu kommt wird nicht einfach. Aber gemeinsam, werden wir sie schaffen. Ich liebe euch." Wir alle nickten, auch wenn Kristan etwas pikiert schaute, war er doch nur der angehende Schwiegersohn, solche Worte hatte er von seinem künftigen Schwiegervater noch nie gehört<p>

In dem Moment, als mein Vater die Türklinke herunterdrückte, brach die Hölle los.

Kristan hatte sich geirrt, die Lage hatte sich geä hatte uns bereits umzingelt und nun schossen sie durch die Eingangstür. Alles passierte im Bruchteilen von Sekunden, doch für mich war es wie in Zeitlupe. Ich sah wie Kugeln die Tür durchschlugen, und Splitter mit sich rissen, ich sah eine Kugel, die knapp meinen Kopf verfehlte und neben mir in die Wand einschlug. Überall flogen Holzsplitter und Putz umher und der Kalk wurde von den Wänden gerissen, sodass es staubig wurde. Ich schmeckte ihn auf meiner Zunge und roch ihn. In meinem Kopf war nur ein Gedanke.

Wir hatten zu lange gebraucht.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend.

„RUNTER!" hörte ich mich brüllen. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Vor mir sah ich den Kopf meiner Mutter nach hinten zucken, dann sank sie wie in Trance auf die Knie, wobei ihr Kopf nach hinten fiel. Zwischen ihren Augen konnte ich einen roten Punkt sehen, während sich hinter ihr auf dem Boden der Rest ihres Kopfes ergoss. Sie fiel. Fiel so unendlich langsam. Während sie zu Boden sank, durchschlugen weitere Kugeln ihren Körper. Es war als hätte ich meinen Körper verlassen, ich hört mich selbst schreien, sah das Geschehen wie von einem Punkt außerhalb meines Körpers. Ich sah meinen Vater der sich gegen die Tür warf um den Spalt wieder zu schließen und so die Männer am Eindringen zu hindern.

Jede Ausbildung, war in diesem Moment vergessen, als ich sah wie sie starb. Ich schrie, versuchte zu ihr zu kriechen um sie zu schütteln. Ich flehte sie an, aufzuwachen, sich zu bewegen. Kristan packte mich und zerrte mich weg, durch die Tür gab es kein durchkommen.

„Kristan... sie... heimtür!" Ganz dumpf hörte ich durch den Nebel in meinem Kopf die Stimme.  
>„PAPA!", schrie ich und das letzte was ich sah, bevor mich Kristan um die Ecke zurück ins Wohnzimmer zerrte waren die Lippen meines Vaters die die Worte formten.<p>

Ich liebe dich. LAUF!

Ich hörte meinen Vater schreien, als die Männer die Tür aufbrachen, hörte ihn schreien als er sich gegen sie warf um uns Zeit zu verschaffen. Kristan warf die Tür zu und drückte einen Knopf und an der Wand öffnete sich eine Luke. Es war der Eingang zu einem labyrinthischen Tunnelsystem, das meine Eltern, für einen Ernstfall angelegt hatten. Wie ihnen das in einem Mietshaus gelungen war wusste ich nicht, ich hatte auch nie danach gefragt.  
>Der Tunnel war so schmal, dass nur eine Person hinein konnte. Darüber hinaus waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Lichtsensoren im inneren angebracht worden. Wenn man eine von ihnen passiert hatte, blieben einem 5 Sekunden.<br>In der Zeit konnte eine weitere Person noch hindurch, danach schloss sich hinter einem der Schacht und der bisherige Tunnel wurde durch eine komplizierte Mechanik nach einem Zufallsprinzip wieder neu ausgerichtet. Im Flur hörte ich abermals meinen Vater rufen, auch andere Stimmen hörte ich. Sie riefen einander Kommandos zu. Abermals ein Schrei, er erstarb jäh mit dem nächsten Schuss.

Unsanft wurde ich wieder gepackt und in den Schacht geschoben.  
>„Iva reiß dich zusammen, du musst fliehen! Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun!" Ich nickte stumpf und begann zu krabbeln. Einen halben Meter vor mir befand sich die erste Lichtschranke, danach ging es steil bergab, runter in die alte Kanalisation.<br>„Kristan, komm!" rief ich und drehte mich um. Da bekam ich einen Tritt in die Seite und rutschte an der Schranke vorbei auf den Abgrund zu. Meine Beine rutschten über die Kante und ich warf mich herum, um mich festzuhalten bevor ich ohne jede Kontrolle fiel. „KRI-", wollte ich rufen und hob mein Gesicht, um ihn anzusehen. Sie hatten die Tür des Wohnzimmers eingetreten und ihn ergriffen.

Ein Soldat hatte ihn an den Haaren gepackt und in eine kniende Position gezwungen.  
>„Du gehst nirgendwohin, Junge.", ohne eine Regung zog er ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel. Auf dem Gesicht des Gefangenen machte sich ein überraschter Ausdruck breit, als der Soldat ohne ein weiteres Wort das Messer an seinem Hals ansetzte und ihm die Kehle durchschnitt.<br>Hellrotes Blut schoss aus der Wunde. Hinein in den Schacht, in dem ich mich befand. Gurgelnd versuchte er mit seinen Händen nach seinem Hals zu greifen, aber seine Arme wurden auf seinem Rücken festgebunden. Sie ließen ihn wie ein Schwein ausbluten, schoss es durch meinen Kopf. Unfähig für eine weitere Reaktion starrte ich zurück, sah auf das Blut, dass auf mich zu lief, da der Tunnel leicht abschüssig war, bis zu dem Punkt an dem ich hing. Ich wollte schreien, als ich sah, wie sein lebloser Körper zur Seite kippte. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Einen Augenblick dachte ich, ich würde ohnmächtig werden, doch es war das Zeitfenster das abgelaufen war.

Die 5 Sekunden waren vorbei, und vor klappte eine Wand nach unten, gefolgt von einem rütteln, als sich der erste Teil bereits verschob. Ich hörte Fluchen auf der anderen Seite. Ich befahl meinen Händen sich zu lösen und ich gelangte die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder. Ich rutschte in die Dunkelheit und passierte dabei noch 2 weitere Sensoren. Der Weg war für mich festgelegt ich konnte dem Verlauf nur folgen, den mir diese Röhre vorgab. Ich konnte mich nicht verirren, für die Männer die mich verfolgten sah, das allerdings anders aus. Sollten sie versuchen in das Tunnelsystem einzudringen, bestand eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie nie wieder herausfinden würden. Mein Kopf war leer, von eigenartigem Nebel gefüllt.

Das ist der Schock, meldete sich die Stimme. Sie hallte in meinem Kopf umher und mechanisch zwängte ich mich weiter durch den Schacht, bis er sich zu einem größeren Tunnel verbreiterte, in dem ich stehen konnte. Und ich lief, stundenlang. Irgendwann wurden die Erschöpfung und der Schock zu groß, und ich begann hemmungslos zu zittern. Ich zitterte so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr laufen konnte. Ich sackte zusammen und fiel vorn über.  
>Innerhalb von Minuten war mir alles genommen worden. Ich hatte nichts mehr. Ich war nichts mehr. Hatte keine Vergangenheit und keine Gegenwart mehr.<br>Und vielleicht hatte ich nicht mal mehr eine Zukunft. Die grausigen Bilder meiner Mutter kamen hoch, ich musste mich übergeben. Angeekelt von mir selbst kroch ich einige Meter weiter und sank dort in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Es war keine große Veränderung, im Tunnel war es stockfinster, nur die Gefühle waren fort.

Als ich erwachte hatte ich keinerlei empfinden, wie lange ich dort gelegen hatte. Aber mein Körper hatte aufgehört zu zittern und der Nebel hatte sich verzogen. Statdessen kam alles mit aller Macht zurück. Meine Eltern – erschossen. Kristan mit aufgeschnittenem Hals.  
>Ich zog die Knie an meine Brust und schlang meine Arme um meine Beine und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Ich weinte bis ich das Gefühl hatte kein bisschen Feuchtigkeit mehr in meinem Körper zu haben. Ich hatte versagt sie zu beschützen. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen war beinahe unerträglich und so weinte ich noch ein wenig weiter.<br>Danach ging es etwas besser. Ich konnte zumindest wieder klarer denken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Senatorin mich so sehr haben wollte. Sie hatte nicht davor zurück geschreckt einfach meine ganze Familie umzubringen um meiner habhaft zu werden.  
>Tief in meinem Inneren regte sich Trotz. Mich würde sie nicht bekommen. Mein Vater hatte uns allen immer wieder erklärt wie der Plan war, nur er und ich hatten alle Details gewusst, und die einzige Karte mit Informationen befand sich ebenfalls in meinem Besitz. Also würde sie nicht Bescheid wissen, wohin ich unterwegs war. Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung. Der Tunnel würde weit außerhalb der Stadt enden, in den Ruinen, dort wohnte schon lange niemand mehr. Ich griff nach einer kleinen Lampe, die an meinem Gürtel befestigt war und holte die Karte aus meinem Rucksack. Ich hatte sie achtlos hineingestopft, weswegen sie nun einen kläglich zerknitterten Eindruck machte. Abermals kam der Anblick meiner Mutter in meinem Kopf hoch. Mühsam kämpfte ich es nieder, ich musste bei klarem Verstand bleiben.<p>

Ich besah mir die Karte. Der Weg war verdammt weit. Shinobidorf. Was war das eigentlich?  
>Nun das würde ich wohl früh genug erfahren. Zuerst musste ich an den Hof des Daimyō, dem Herrscher über das Feuerreich. Und ab dann würde ich nie wieder kämpfen müssen. Ich würde ein Leben führen können, ohne Angst vor Attentaten oder, dass sie mich bekam. Ich besah mir Kontinent etwas näher, es waren Schriftzeichen darauf, die ich nicht lesen konnte. Sprachbarriere, na super. Aber verschiedene Farben hatten die einzelnen Flächen. Das mussten die verschiedenen Länder sein. Mitten in der roten Fläche konnte ich die Handschrift meines Vaters ausmachen. Dort Stand: Hiruzen = Hokage. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. Nun gut. Sorgsam packte ich die Karte wieder weg. Der Weg würde lang werden und sicher nicht einfach.<br>Auf ins Feuerreich und zu dem Mann, den mein Vater Hiruzen nannte. Ich löschte die kleine Lampe und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.


	2. Ankunft in Konohagakure

Ich schwitzte. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, bei der Wärme. Die Sonne brannte unnachgiebig herunter und selbst die Insekten schienen sich verkrochen zu haben.  
>Seufzend blieb ich stehen, um etwas zu trinken.<br>Seid Stunden waren wir bereits unterwegs, ohne bisher eine Pause gemacht zu haben.  
>Aber Klagen half nicht.<br>Der Weg in das Dorf war wirklich weit.  
>Aber hier waren überhaupt alle Wege ziemlich weit.<br>Ich hatte feststellen müssen, dass je weiter man nach Osten kam, die Menschen immer weniger von bequemen Transportmitteln zu halten schienen. Etwas missmutig betrachtete ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen. Im Grunde war es nicht mehr als ein Waldweg. Man hatte begonnen ihn irgendwann einmal entlangzugehen wodurch sich mit der Zeit die Erde verdichtet hatte. Nun war es die Handelsstraße in das Dorf.  
>Ich warf meinen Begleiter einen möglichst unauffälligen Blick zu.<br>Auch er schien unter den Temperaturen zu leiden.

Er hieß Yashido, soviel hatte ich verstanden, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Viel mehr wusste ich allerdings nicht. Er war ein schweigsamer Mann, den ich auf Mitte oder Ende 30 schätzte. Erste silberne Strähnen zeigten sich in seinem sonst schwarzen kurzen Haar. Vierzig, beschloss ich. Auf seiner Weste hatte sich feiner Straßenstaub abgesetzt, den er sich gerade abklopfte. Obwohl er eine weite Jacke und weite Hosen trug, schien er mir muskulös zu sein. Vielleicht war er ein Samurai, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als mein Blick sein Schwert streifte, dass er an seinen Gürtel gebunden hatte. Er bemerkte meinen Blick. Es war ganz sicher unhöflich jemandes Waffe so anzustarren. Verlegen lächelte ich ihn an. Er legte seine Hand auf den Schwertgriff.  
>„Katana.", erklärte er mir. Das sagte mir etwas, denn mein Vater hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass das Katana eines der traditionellsten Waffen in diesem Land war.<p>

Ich verstaute die Flasche wieder an der Seite meines Rucksacks und schulterte ihn. Auch Yashido hatte einige Schlucke aus einem Schlauch getrunken und sah nun fragend zu mir herüber. Ich verstand die stille Frage und nickte.  
>Die Pause war vorüber.<p>

Wortlos gingen wir weiter. Alleine hätte ich den Weg in dieses Dorf sicher nicht gefunden, und als Ausländer, der ich nunmal offensichtlich war, behandelte man mich zwar ausgesprochen freundlich und respektvoll, mit Informationen wie der Lage eines geheimen Dorfes bewarf man mich allerdings nicht gerade.  
>Darüber hinaus, hatte ich mich geirrt, mein fehlendes Sprachwissen, war zu einem ziemlich großem Problem geworden. Außerhalb der Mauern der Herrscherstadt, verstand keiner der Menschen auch nur eine der Sprachen, in denen ich mich hätte verständigen können. Nicht einmal Yashido, konnte eine andere als seine Landessprache sprechen. Ein echter Reinfall.<br>Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass mein Begleiter vielleicht viel zu erzählen hatte, denn hin und wieder hatte er den Mund geöffnet, um mir etwas mitzuteilen, hatte sich dann aber doch anders entschieden.  
>„Yashido?... Wie lange... Weg?, stammelte ich und kam mir dabei ziemlich blöd vor.<br>Er hob die Hand und zeigte mir dabei zwei Finger. Wunderbar, waren das nun zwei Stunden, oder zwei Tage, vielleicht zwei Monate oder zwei Kilometer?  
>„Zwei Tage. Heute"er zeigte einen Finger. „Morgen" ,ergänzte er und zeigte den Zweiten. Langsam nickte ich, während ich in meinem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten suchte.<br>„Danke", sagte ich schließlich lahm. Das war es dann wohl schon mit unserem Gespräch.  
>Innerlich bereute ich es zutiefst nicht mehr Engagement auf das Erlernen dieser Sprache gelegt zu haben. Aber ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass ich hier niemals ohne meinen Vater sein würde.<br>Aber wir hatten schließlich so vieles anders geplant.  
>Da wir sowieso in friedlicher Eintracht nebeneinander herliefen, versank ich in meinen Gedanken.<p>

Meine Reise schien sich langsam ihrem Ende zu nähern. In zwei Tagen würde man mich Sarutobi Hiruzen Kürze würde an meinem Ziel ankommen.  
>Vor meinem inneren Auge begann sich meine Flucht noch einmal auszubreiten und so ließ ich sie Revue passieren.<p>

Da ich Züge und dergleichen in meinem Land nicht hatte nutzen können, brauchte ich alleine mehrere Monate um die Landesgrenze zu erreichen.  
>Es waren einfach überall Wachposten aufgestellt worden, die nach mir suchten. Immer wieder hatte ich meine Route ändern müssen.<p>

Teilweise hatte ich mich tagelang in Senken und Höhlen verstecken müssen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, denn auch in den Wäldern suchten Teams nach mir. Einige Male kamen sie mir gefährlich nah und nicht immer waren meine Verstecke so unbewohnt, wie ich sie gern gehabt hätte. Schmerzlich kam mir die Begegnung mit einem Dachs in Erinnerung, der in seinen Bau zurückkehren wollte, während ich darin schlief. Diese Biester waren wirklich ziemlich aggressiv.

Ich war im Sommer aufgebrochen und als ich Endlich die Grenze erreichte war es bereits Herbst geworden.  
>Für einen Moment war ich froh es noch vor Wintereinbruch geschafft zu haben, denn dadurch, dass die Bäume ihre Blätter verloren, wären mir über kurz oder lang wahrscheinlich die Versteckmöglichkeiten ausgegangen.<br>Im Herbst setzten Stürme ein, die die meisten Menschen in ihre Häuser vertrieb, einige waren so stark, dass Bäume entwurzelt wurden.  
>Eine dieser Stürme nutzte ich als Gelegenheit um unerkannt über die Grenze zu gelangen.<p>

Dort ging es allerdings nicht leichter vorwärts, denn als direktes Nachbarland, noch dazu in einer Union, hatte die Senatorin auch hier viel Einfluss. Darüber hinaus bestand ein Vertrag zwischen den beiden Ländern. Unter anderem enthielt er ein Auslieferungsabkommen. Sollte man mich hier fassen, gab es Nichts und Niemanden der mich retten konnte.

Der Vorteil war jedoch, dass man hier noch nicht von mir gehört hatte. Bevor ich die Grenze überquert hatte, waren mir nämlich einige Flugblätter in die Hände gefallen, die mich als gewalttätige Kriminelle auswiesen.  
>Hier aber gab es diese Steckbriefe nicht.<br>Und obwohl es wahrscheinlich war, dass im Randgebiet der ein oder andere Einwohner eines dieser Blätter gesehen hatte, würde sich das verlieren je weiter ich ins Landesinnere kam.

In dem Punkt sollte ich Recht behalten.  
>Einige Male ließen mich Farmer auf ihren Heuböden schlafen, oder gaben mir eine warme Mahlzeit oder gestatteten mir eine Dusche. Nach den ganzen Wochen in freier Natur, war das eine richtige Wohltat.<br>Der Winter indes, wurde zu einem der härtesten den der Kontinent seid Beginn der Wetteraufzeichnung gesehen hatte. Nicht immer hatte ich rechtzeitig einen Unterschlupf finden können und hatte mich darüber hinaus durch Schneestürme kämpfen müssen. Die Suche nach sicheren Stellen, erwies sich als ziemlich schwierig.  
>In einem besonders schwerem Sturm, hatte ich kein Glück gehabt und vielleicht wäre ich gestorben, wenn mich nicht zufällig ein Waldarbeiter gefunden hätte. Der Mann war gerade auf dem Heimweg. Halb erfroren hatte er mich in der Nähe seines Hauses gefunden. Am Ende meiner Kräfte war ich im Schnee zusammengebrochen.<br>Er nahm mich mit in sein Haus und zusammen mit seiner Frau half er mir auf die Beine. Er sprach sogar meine Sprache ziemlich gut, weswegen wir uns gut verständigen konnten. Sein Name war Karel und seine Frau hieß Marienke.  
>Als das Fieber kam, kümmerten sie sich rührend um mich. Da Karel und Marienke wohl gemerkt hatten, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte holten sie keinen Arzt von außerhalb, sondern behandelten mich selbst in ihrer kleinen Hütte. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass ich etwas verbarg fragten aber auch nicht danach.<br>Dafür war ich ihnen sehr dankbar, denn die Wunde war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel zu frisch gewesen.  
>Sie verstanden viel von Naturheilmitteln. „Hier draußen, muss man sich zu helfen wissen. Es hat Vor- aber auch Nachteile", sagte Karel mir, als mein Fieber sank. Der Nachteil war, dass die selbstgebrauten Mixturen einfach schrecklich schmeckten. Bald darauf ging es mir schon wieder so gut, dass ich erste Schritte unternahm.<br>Da ich den beiden nicht länger als unbedingt nötig zur Last fallen wollte, entschied ich mich aufzubrechen, sobald sich das Wetter stabilisiert hatte.

Zum Abschied hatte Marienke mir einen Schal in die Hand gedrückt und ihren Mann auffordernd angeschaut.  
>„Sie hat ihn für dich gestrickt, er ist nicht gerade unauffällig, aber er passt gut zu deinen dunklen Haaren."<br>Mit dieser Beschreibung hatte der den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Die Farbe war eine Mischung aus petrol und indigo. Er würde sehr weit leuchten.  
>Nichtsdesto war er wunderschön – und monströs. Das Strickstück war sicherlich über 2 Meter lang.<br>Daraufhin hatte ich den beiden gedankt, sie umarmt und ihnen Lebe wohl gesagt.  
>Im Frühjahr hatte ich das Land durchquert und passierte die Grenze, als der Schnee zu tauen begann.<p>

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Ich blickte auf. Yashido hatte anscheinend mit mir gesprochen.  
>„Was ist?", fragte ich.<br>Der Mann zeigte auf eine Stelle abseits des Weges. Dort konnte ich hinter Bäumen eine Lichtung erkennen.  
>„Heute Nacht, schlafen.", erklärte er mir. Vor Überraschung mussten meine Augen noch größer geworden sein, denn er zeigte nach oben in den Himmel.<br>Es war in der Tat bereits Dämmerung. Wir waren den ganzen Tag, seid der Pause am frühen Nachmittag gewandert und ich hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.  
>Ich folgte ihm zu der Lichtung und ließ mich in dem weichen Gras nieder. Der Krieger wies mich an, auf der Lichtung zu bleiben und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, vermutlich um Holz zu suchen für ein Feuer.<br>Gehorsam blieb ich sitzen.  
>Insgeheim hatte ich entschlossen, dass es sich einfacher leben ließ, wenn die Leute dachten, dass ich eine ganz normale junge Frau wäre.<br>Ich wollte vermeiden Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, indem ich mich meiner Ausbildung entsprechend verhielt. Man würde Fragen stellen und auf diese Fragen hatte ich keine Lust.

Ein Knirschen zwischen den Blättern kündigte an, dass mein Begleiter fündig geworden war und zurückkehrte.  
>In seinen Armen hatte er einen Stapel voll mit Holz.<br>Diesen schichtete er einen halben Meter vor mir auf und begann damit ein Feuer anzuzünden.  
>Als es schließlich munter brannte reichte er mir einen langen Stock mit ein paar Fleischstücken daran und einer Reisration. Während wir beschäftigt waren, wurde es dunkel.<br>Schweigend saßen wir umringt von Bäumen und dem Zirpen der Grillen und anderer nächtlichen Geräusche.  
>Ein eigenartig friedlicher Moment.<br>Nach einer Weile bedeutete er mir, dass er wach bleiben würde um die erste Wache zu halten, damit ich schlafen konnte.  
>Ich nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte, und rollte mich in meinem Schlafsack zusammen. Mir entging Yashidos Blick dabei nicht und musste lächeln. So etwas wie ein Schlafsack war hier nahezu unbekannt. Auf Reisen nahmen die Menschen hier in der Regel eine Unterlage und deine Decke.<br>„Andere Länder, andere Sitten.", sagte ich.  
>Natürlich verstand er kein Wort. Da er sich damit abgefunden zu haben schien, dass ich genauso viel in seiner Sprache sprechen konnte wie ein fünf Jahre altes Kind, begnügte er sich damit mir lächelnd zuzunicken.<br>Lächeln und nicken. Es war wohl die gängigste Methode in diesem Land mit schwierigen Situationen umzugehen. In Gedanken verdrehte ich die Augen und seufzte ergeben. Es war eine so nichtssagende Geste, dass man schier wahnsinnig werden konnte.  
>Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte mich mit dem Gesicht vom Feuer weg und schloss die Augen.<p>

Einige Stunden später wurde ich geweckt. Wachwechsel.  
>Nun war es an mir mich ans Feuer zu setzten. Auch wenn Yashido davon ausging, dass ich wehrlos war, sah er es offensichtlich nicht als Problem an sich hinzulegen. Die größte Gefahr, die er vermutlich erwartete war ein verirrtes Wildschwein. Falls ich also ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hörte, musste ich ihn nur mit meinem Stock zu stupsen und ihn so wecken.<p>

Ernsthafte Angriffe waren nicht zu erwarten, zumindest keine über die ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen machte.  
>Der Arm der Senatorin muss wirklich lang geworden sein, wenn sie uns dort erreichen kann. Die Worte hatte mein Vater damals gesagt.<br>Recht hatte er gehabt, so weit konnte kein Arm reichen, nicht bis zum anderen Ende der Welt. Allem was mich hier erwarten mochte war ich gewachsen, denn ich hatte einen zweifelhaften Vorteil: Es gab nichts mehr das ich noch verlieren konnte.  
>Grimmig stocherte ich mit meinem Stock im Feuer umher, das bereits weit herunter gebrannt war. Glühende Asche flog umher und ich erinnerte mich an meine Kindheit, als mein Vater zusammen mit mir und meinen Cousins an einen See gefahren war. Dort hatten wir geangelt und uns abends um ein Lagerfeuer gesetzt und er erzählte uns Geschichten.<p>

Ich spürte die Bewegung am Rand der Lichtung mehr als dass ich sie sah. Langsam neigte ich den Kopf um in die Richtung zu sehen. Aus der Dunkelheit sahen mich zwei leuchtend gelbe Augen an. Ich starrte gelassen zurück.  
>Der Besucher schob sich ein paar Schritte weiter in meine Richtung und blieb dann unschlüssig stehen.<br>Ich hob eine Augenbraue und warf ihm eine wortlose Frage zu: ' Na, was willst du?'  
>Er hob seinen zotteligen Kopf und ich konnte sehen, dass sich seine Ohren neugierig aufstellten, bevor er den Kopf schief legte und seine lange rosa Zunge aus dem Maul hängen ließ.<br>'Ich habe das Licht gesehen und war neugierig, was das ist.', schien er zu sagen.  
>'Und nun da du es weißt, was hast du vor?'<br>Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen weiteren Schritt vor ohne, dass unser Augenkontakt abbrach.  
>'Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich bin ich auf der Jagd und hier habe ich etwas Essbares gerochen.' Der Wolf schaute vor meine Füße, wo noch die Reste des Abendessens von Yashido lagen. Es waren noch einige dicke Stücke Fleisch übrig geblieben. Sie stammten von einem Reh, dass er einen Tag vorher erlegt hatte.<br>Er hatte vorsorglich alle verbliebenen Fleischstücke über dem Feuer geröstet. Roh würden sie sich keinesfalls einen Tag länger halten, so warm wie es war. Es überraschte mich, dass er überhaupt jagen gegangen war, denn die Reisration aus dem Palast hätte ohne Probleme noch einige Tage gereicht. Vielleicht hatte er keine Lust mehr auf puren Reis, tönte es in meinem Kopf. Ich musste kichern.  
>Auch der Wolf zog die Lefzen hoch, so dass es aussah als ob er mich angrinste. Umgeben vom Zirpen der Grillen lächelten wir uns an, als ob wir einen guten Witz gehört hatten.<br>Irgendwo in der Nähe schrie eine Eule. Vermutlich war auch sie auf der Jagd und hatte soeben ihre Beute ergriffen, um sie auf einem Baum in Ruhe zu verspeisen.  
>In meinen Gedanken gab ich dem Wolf den Namen Tonda.<br>'Nun Tonda, willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?', fragte ich ihn und legte dabei etwas meinen Kopf schief. Kopfschütteln. Schade, dachte ich, es wäre schön gewesen mit jemanden reden zu können.  
>' Hast du keine Angst vor mir?', schien er mich zu fragen.<br>' Nein wieso?'  
>'Weil ihr Menschen für üblich anfangt zu schreien, wenn ihr mich seht. Die Bauen werfen Sachen nach mir, wenn ich mich ihren Herden nähere. Manche von ihnen legen vergiftete Köder aus um mich zu töten.'<br>Traurig blickte ich einen Moment zu Boden.  
>' Die Menschen sind dumm, Tonda. Sie haben Angst vor Allem, was stärker oder anders ist als sie selbst. Gleichgewicht schert sie dabei wenig.', nach kurzem zögern fügte ich hinzu:'Versuch ihnen zu verzeihen, denn sie wissen es nicht besser.'<br>Der Wolf jaulte leise. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Natürlich hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung was ein Tier dachte, aber dieses Gespräch in meinem Kopf hatte etwas reales. Vielleicht würden wir dieses Gespräch führen, wenn er reden könnte.  
>Ich blickte zum Himmel hinauf.<br>Dieser zeigte an, dass die Morgendämmerung kurz bevor stand.  
>Neben mir regte sich der schlafende Yashido und schlug die Augen auf.<br>Das hatte zur Folge, dass er Tondas Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er klappte die Ohren nach hinten und schielte argwöhnisch zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Mann.  
>Der Krieger indessen hatte die Augen aufgerissen und schien zu überlegen was er nun tun sollte. Ich konnte es in seinem Kopf beinahe rattern sehen, während er alle Möglichkeiten durchspielte. Zweifelsfrei, nahm er an, dass ich total verängstigt war und unfähig mich zu bewegen.<br>Es war die Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich versäumt hatte ihn zu wecken.  
>Ich grinste, was er zum Glück nicht sah.<br>Wäre er nicht wachgeworden, hätte ich sicher noch eine Weile meinen Spaß an der tierischen Gesellschaft gehabt. Menschen hatten vor so vielen Dingen Angst. Die Wahrheit war, dass die meisten wilden Tiere mehr Angst vor uns hatte, als wir vor ihnen. Ich betrachtete Yashido's Hinterkopf.  
>Wieso hatte er nur eine solche Angst vor dem Tier, das nur vorbeigekommen war, weil es Nahrung suchte.<br>Yashido neigte den Kopf und verlagerte sein Gewicht so, dass er sein Katana ziehen könnte, wenn der Wolf Anstalten machte anzugreifen.  
>Tonda war indes auch nicht klüger, ihm war, wie mir, die Absicht des Kriegers natürlich aufgefallen und legte nun seine Ohren an. Ein leises drohendes Knurren entwich ihm.<br>Ich beschloss einzugreifen, bevor das Tier oder mein Führer irgendwelchen Schaden nahmen.  
>„Shhhh..."<br>Yashido drehte sich zu mir um.  
>Langsam legte den Finger auf meine Lippen, während ich mich langsam hinab beugte um zwei der großen Fleischstücke aufzunehmen. Natürlich war ich mir bewusst, dass mich nicht nur der Mann, sondern auch der Wolf beobachtete.<br>Der Eine ziemlich entgeistert, der Andere aufmerksam. Was hatte der Mann denn gedacht, was ich tun würde? Hatte er etwa erwartet, dass ich im Kreis laufen und um Hilfe rufen würde? Anscheinend hatten die Männer hier ein merkwürdiges Frauenbild.  
>Ich sah Tonda tief in seine gelben Augen und warf ihm dann die beiden Fleischstücke zu.<br>'Geht auf mich, eins zum gleich fressen und eines zum Mitnehmen', dachte ich. Das riesige Tier schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn das größere von beiden Fleischstücken fing er bereits in der Luft und verschlang es ohne langes Federlesen.  
>Das Andere nahm er zwischen seine Fänge und sah mich ein letztes Mal an. Er jaulte leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder in den Wald trottete.<br>Sobald er aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden war, sprang der Mann auf und starrte mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
>Da ich mich sowieso nicht in seiner Sprache so ausdrücken konnte,und mich somit auch nicht erklären konnte, entschied ich mich für die einfachste Lösung:<br>Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte.

Das Feuer war mittlerweile gänzlich niedergebrannt und erloschen und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich Yashido nicht noch einmal hinlegen wollte.  
>Stattdessen packten wir schweigend unsere Sachen zusammen, kippten Wasser über die Feuerstelle um sicher zu gehen, dass kein schwelender Rest einen größeren Brand verursachen konnte und begaben uns mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder auf den Weg.<p>

Yashido schien den Weg schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen, denn er schlug einen zügigen Schritt an. Ich nahm an, dass er zum Einen froh war mich endlich loszuwerden, zum Anderen vermisste er sicherlich seine Familie.  
>Ein weiterer Grund sprach dafür, dass wir in den frühen Morgenstunden so viel Strecke wie möglich hinter und brachten.<br>Solange die Temperatur noch angenehm war, konnten wir gut vorankommen. Würde die Sonne aber erst einmal ihre ganze Kraft entfaltet haben, würden wir von alleine langsamer werden.

Da keiner von uns beiden den Wunsch verspürte ein weiteres Gespräch zu versuchen wanderten meine Gedanken wieder in die Vergangenheit.

Nachdem ich Karel und Marienke verlassen hatte und die Grenze ebenfalls hinter mir gelassen hatte, kam ich schneller voran.  
>Schließlich hatte ich sogar Glück, da ich eine kleine Gauklergruppe fand, die genau wie ich in das Land des Feuers wollte.<br>Ich bat sie, mich mitzunehmen und mich als Gegenleistung irgendwie nützlich zu machen.  
>Ursprünglich hatte ich dabei an Kochen und ähnliches gedacht, aber einen Koch hatten sie bereits. Aber sie konnten noch einen Artisten gebrauchen.<br>Ein paar artistische Kunststücke hatte ich sicherlich drauf, oder konnte sie zumindest schnell lernen. Körperbeherrschung war schließlich für mich kein Problem. Natürlich wollten sie eine Kostprobe haben und ich zeigte ihnen meine Fertigkeiten beim Messerwurf.  
>Der Anführer der Gruppe war überaus begeistert und gab mich direkt in die Obhut eines großen Mannes mit einer braunen Hautfarbe und einer hervorstehender Unterlippe.<br>Sein Name war Tafari. Er sprach nicht viel, sondern war eher der praktisch veranlagte Typ. Bevor er im Training zu viele Worte verlor zeigte er mir meine Fehler anschaulich durch Nachahmung bis ich es verstand.  
>Mit ihm zusammen übte ich verschiedene Nummern ein, die wir dann in den Dörfern durch die wir kamen, zur Schau stellten.<br>Hin und wieder kam ich auch in den Genuss mit Alima zu üben.  
>Alima war Akrobatin und beherrschte den Seiltanz wie keine Zweite. Darüber hinaus war sie überaus gelenkig.<br>Wenn sie auftrat, war sie der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Show.  
>Nicht nur wegen ihres Könnens, sondern auch weil sie so schön war. Sie kam aus dem Orient und hatte somit die grazile Körperstatur, die Menschen aus diesen Ländern zu eigen ist.<br>Darüber hinaus besaß sie lange, seidige schwarze Haare und große dunkle Augen, die von langen dichten Wimpern umrahmt wurden.  
>Mir war dieses Training auf zwei verschiedene Weisen überaus willkommen. Zum Einen wollte ich nicht aus der Form kommen, zum Anderen lenkte es mich von meinen oft trüben Gedanken ab.<br>Ich nahm auch an den anderen Trainingsprogrammen der restlichen Mitglieder teil, so waren da noch ein Boxkämpfer und zwei kleine asiatische Männer, die mit Kung Fu Schwertern Kämpfe inszenierten.  
>Sie alle brachten mir auf die eine oder andere Art neue Dinge bei. Mit einem Schwert hatte ich bis dato noch keine Kampferfahrungen gemacht. Und so machte das Training mit Zura und Han ziemlich viel Spaß. Allerdings war es schwierig, sich immer zurückzuhalten. Ich war fit und ich wusste auch wie tödlich ich war. Wären es echte Kämpfe gewesen, hätte keiner von ihnen etwas gegen mich ausrichten können. Doch die Bewegung tat mir im Allgemeinen gut.<br>Gemeinsam reisten wir so durch viele Dörfer zeigten unser Können, verdienten Geld und reisten am nächsten Tag weiter.  
>Manchmal vergaß ich für eine Weile meinen Verlust, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits über ein Jahr zurücklag. Doch Nachts, wenn ich nicht beschäftigt war, drückte er um so schwerer auf mein Gemüt. Doch davon merkten die Anderen nichts.<br>Vor den Augen der Anderen war ich ein ausgewechselter Mensch. Ich lachte mit ihnen und versteckte meine Trauer.

Eines der schönsten Dinge auf dieser Reise waren die Landschaften die ich sah. Die Vegetation veränderte sich beständig, je weiter wir nach Osten kamen.  
>Laubbäume wurden zu Tannen, als wir durch Gebirge reisten. Und diese wurden wiederum zu Palmen, Auch das Klima änderte sich. Nachdem wir das hohe Gebirge passiert hatten, wo es furchtbar kalt und windig gewesen war, wurde das Klima mit jeder einzelnen Woche immer wärmer.<br>Marienkes Schal verschwand in meinem Rucksack.  
>Doch nicht nur die Bäume veränderten sich, sondern auch die Menschen.<br>Sie wurden kleiner und in ihrem Hautton dunkler, gebräunter, je weiter wir uns dem asiatischen Kontinent näherten in dem das Feuer-Reich lag.  
>Insgesamt waren wir ein Jahr gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen, da wir für unsere Aufführungen immer wieder Pausen einlegen mussten.<p>

Aber schließlich war es soweit, wir standen vor den Toren der Hauptstadt des Feuerreichs.  
>Die Gebäude waren anders, als in der Stadt in der ich geboren wurde.<br>Sie waren nicht so hoch und auch anders angeordnet. Dennoch erschien mir die Bauweise irgendwie chaotisch. Viele Gebäude hatten einen breiteren Grundriss und verjüngten sich nach oben.  
>Alima sagte mir, dass es typisch für diesen Kontinent war, seine Straßen und Gebäude so anzuordnen. Sie wies mich auch auf die Nebengassen hin, die viel schmaler waren, als wie ich es gewohnt war.<br>Dennoch war nicht weniger Treiben auf den Straßen. Überall wurde gerufen, Händler boten ihre Waren an, Kinder riefen nach ihren Eltern um die eine oder andere Leckerei zu erbetteln.  
>Es war laut, bunt und für mein Empfinden viel zu überfüllt.<br>Ich fühlte mich regelrecht erschlagen.  
>Allerdings war es einfach herauszufinden wo sich die Residenz des Herrschers befand. In einiger Entfernung ragte eine riesige Burg auf. Das Wort 'Monumental' beschreibt am Besten den Eindruck, den der Komplex bereits von Weitem auf mich machte.<br>Man konnte es nicht einmal verfehlen, wenn man es vorgehabt hätte. Denn nicht nur die Größe war ungeheuerlich, sondern die Straßen führten auch geradewegs auf den riesigen Bau zu. Irrtum ausgeschlossen.  
>Ich atmete auf. Endlich. Nach fast zwei Jahren war ich nun endlich am Ziel. Plötzlich hatte ich Angst. Was wäre, wenn mir in diesem Palast keiner helfen würde? Wenn ich den ganzen weiten Weg hierhergekommen war und dieser Hiruzen womöglich schon gestorben war?<br>Ich wischte den Gedanken trotzig beiseite. Positiv bleiben, befahl ich mir. Dieses Ziel hat dir in den letzten zwei Jahren so viel Kraft gegeben, es wird hier nicht einfach so vorbei sein. Nur ab sofort ist eben alles weniger vorhersehbar. Ertönte es in meinem Kopf. Das stimmte wohl, ab sofort lag es nicht mehr in meiner Hand, was mit mir geschah.  
>Ich verabschiedete mich also von der Spielgruppe, wobei mir der Verdacht kam, dass sie gehofft hatte ich würde weiter bei ihnen bleiben. Ich war nicht gerade unbegabt, was dieses Geschäft anging und sie rechneten sich sicherlich aus, dass man mit mir noch gutes Geld verdienen konnte.<br>Traurig winkten sie hinter mir her, als ich mich auf den Weg in Richtung des Palastes machte.

Was so erreichbar ausgesehen hatte, erwies sich als überaus zermürbende Angelegenheit. Offensichtlich hatte mich der oberflächliche Schein betrogen, denn es führten nicht alle Wege auf direktem Weg zur Residenz. Im Gegenteil. Immer wieder stand ich vor Sackgassen oder Hauseingängen.  
>Somit verbrachte ich einen Großteil des restlichen Nachmittags um mir einen Weg zu suchen. Letztendlich stand ich dann aber doch endlich vor dem großen Tor. Was von weitem riesig ausgesehen hatte, war von nahem geradezu gigantisch. Sie war sicherlich vier Meter hoch und mehrere Meter breit. Das massive Holz war mit vielen Ornamenten verziert und rot getüncht worden.<br>Ein wirklich erhabener und zugleich einschüchternder Anblick. Vor dem Tor standen links und rechts mehrere Wachposten. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und hatte an ihnen vorbei gehen wollen, da ich sie mehr für Dekoration hielt.  
>Weit gefehlt, denn augenblicklich wurde ich von Wachen umzingelt. Jeder von ihnen trug eine braune Tōseigusoku.<br>Ein Mann baute sich vor mir auf. Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Bewachern, hatte seine Rüstung eine grünliche Färbung.  
>Energisch sagte er etwas zu mir, das ich nicht verstand.<br>„Scheiße", entfuhr es mir. Nun stellte er mir eine Frage ich verstand sie wieder nicht.  
>Ich versuchte es in meiner eigenen Sprache: „ Ich möchte dem Herrscher vorsprechen, ich habe einen Brief." Verständnislos schaute der Wachkommandant mich an.<br>Gut, ein Fehlschlag ich wiederholte den Satz in allen Sprachen die ich beherrschte.  
>Keine Reaktion, nur die Verwirrung schien größer zu werden.<br>Als ein Mann seinen Speer an meinen Hals hob, wurde mir mulmig.  
>Fieberhaft überlegte ich und ich versuchte es mit den einzigen Bruchstücken die mir einfielen:<br>"Suche... Hiruzen... Sarutobi.. ähm.. Hokage? Daimyō?"  
>Dann zeigte ich auf den Palast. Verblüfft schaute der Mann mich an, dann hob er eine Augenbraue und gab ein Zeichen an seine Männer. Diese traten einige Schritte zurück und auch der Mann mit dem Speer entspannte sich.<br>Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und nahm meinen Rucksack vom Rücken und kramte nach dem Brief meines Vaters. Nach all den Jahren war er immer weiter nach unten gewandert, so dass es einige Minuten dauerte bis ich ihn aus den untiefen meines Gepäckstückes befördern konnte. Mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!" hielt ich ihn in die Höhe und überreichte ihn dem Hauptmann.  
>Dieser nahm ihn skeptisch entgegen und drehte ihm um, sodass er das Siegel sah. Seine Miene veränderte sich schlagartig und er musterte mich noch einem mal abschätzend und vor Allem prüfend.<br>Siedend heiß fiel mir ein, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht den besten Eindruck machte. Meine Kleidung hatte in den Jahren gelitten und sah wahrscheinlich mehr als verschlissen aus. Darüber hinaus war es etwas her, dass ich einen Spiegel gesehen hatte, denn unsere letzte Vorstellung war vor einer Woche gewesen und somit hatte es keinen Grund gegeben sich irgendwie heraus zu putzen. Die Sachen, die ich bei unseren Auftritten getragen hatte waren Leihgaben von Alima gewesen und somit natürlich auch bei ihr geblieben.  
>Alles in Allem musste ich also einen ernüchternden Anblick bieten.<br>Einen weiteren Augenblick zögerte er, dann signalisierte er mir, ihm zu folgen. Vor ihm wurden die Tore geöffnet und mir war es, als öffnete sich eine Tür zu einer ganz anderen Welt.  
>Das Areal hinter der Mauer war eine riesige Parkanlage. Überall waren in Blüten stehende Bäume und Teiche. Eine Allee von Kirschbäumen führte zum Eingang des Gebäudes.<br>So etwas Schönes hatte ich noch nie gesehen.  
>Mit großen Augen folgte ich dem Kommandanten bis zum Tor der Burg selbst, dort hieß er mich zu warten. Ich nickte um zu verdeutlichen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte.<br>Man ließ mich nicht lange warten, aber anstatt mit einem Minister oder anderen wichtig aussehenden Person erschien der Mann mit einer steif aussehenden älteren Frau.  
>Ich beäugte sie misstrauisch.<br>Das war sicher nicht der Daimyō. Die Beiden sprachen miteinander und machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe leise zu reden. Mussten sie auch nicht, ich verstand sie eh nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten, drehte sich der Mann zu mir um, zeigte auf die Frau verbeugte sich und stiefelte wieder zurück auf seinen Posten.  
>Die Frau indes musterte mich genauso wie der Wachkommandant. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen. Damals auf der Flucht aus dem Wachkomplex hatte ich eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkles T-Shirt getragen, zusammen mit den Stiefeln, die zu unserer Ausrüstung gehörten. Die Stiefel hatte ich noch an, weil sie sehr robust waren. Den Rest hatte ich allerdings, um die Sachen zu schonen in meinen Rucksack gepackt und stattdessen eine lange Hose aus einem groben Material und eine Lange Bluse angezogen, die ich mit meinem Gürtel etwas tailliert. Ich hoffte damit weniger wie ein Vagabund auszusehen. Anscheinend ein weiterer Fehlschlag. Nervös zupfte ich an meiner Bluse herum. Beide starrten vor Dreck und Staub.<br>Sie rümpfte die Nase und nahm mich bestimmt bei der Hand und zerrte mich mit sich. Ich hatte einmal Bilder von einer Geisha gesehen, sie sah diesem Bild irgendwie ähnlich, denn die trug einen langen wunderschönen Kimono der mit Pfauen bemalt war. Ihr Haar war zu einer Frisur gesteckt worden, in der ein wunderschöner Haarstab mit einem Pfauenschmuckstück als Zierde eingearbeitet war.  
>Einen Moment dachte ich, sie würde mich nun zu irgendjemanden führen, den mein Vater gekannt hatte. Aber stattdessen brachte sie mich zu einem Zimmer und bedeutete mir hineinzugehen.<br>In diesem Zimmer war eine Wanne und mehrere junge Frauen die mich kichernd ansahen.  
>Damit ging mir ein Licht auf. So war das, ich sollte baden. Bevor ich noch etwas anderes hatte sagen können, wurde hinter mir bereits die Tür geschlossen und ich saß in der Falle.<br>Tjah Pech gehabt, dein Instinkt hat versagt. Hörte ich es gehässig in meinem Kopf. Auf der Stelle umringten mich die Frauen und ich wurde entkleidet.  
>„Was zum..?!" Weiter kam ich nicht, schon zog man mir die Bluse über den Kopf und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Das Gleiche passierte mit meiner Hose und Unterwäsche.<br>Die Hausdame nahm die Wäschestücke sogleich mit spitzen Fingern hoch und besah sie sich. Dann trug sie sie mit einem weiteren rümpfen ihrer Nase weg. „Hey... Halt! Das sind meine Sachen!" Es war zwecklos, die Sachen würde ich sicher nicht mehr wiedersehen. Eine zweite Frau wollte sich meinen Rucksack nehmen, da wurde es mir dann aber doch zu bunt. Unsanft schubste ich die Frauen beiseite und riss ihr mein Hab und Gut aus den Händen.  
>Böse funkelte ich sie an. Die Tatsache, dass ich dabei nackt war,ließ mich dabei sicherlich lächerlich aussehen. Dennoch hatte es einen kleinen Effekt, denn obwohl ich nichts am Leibe trug, war ich dennoch mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als die größte von ihnen. Die Menschen hier waren generell ziemlich klein, das war mir auch schon auf der Reise und in der Stadt aufgefallen, ich war sogar größer als die meisten Männer. Somit konnte ich den Preis als unauffälligste Person schon mal vergessen. Auch mein Körperbau war anders als bei den Frauen die sich um mich scharrten und versuchten mir den Rucksack abzunehmen. Mein Körperbau war viel breiter als diese grazilen Wesen, die auch junge Mädchen hätten sein können.<br>Frustrierender Weise kam ich mir nun also auch noch vor, wie ein Elefant unter Rehen. Na wunderbar.  
>Abermals wurde die Tür geöffnet und die alte Frau kam wieder herein.<br>Da sie offensichtlich erwartet hatte, dass ich bereits in der Wanne saß und geschrubbt wurde, schaute sie etwas verdrießlich drein. Mit herrischer Stimme sagte sie etwas zu den Badefrauen, die ihr etwas antworteten und dann auf mich und den Rucksack deuteten. Sie seufzte hörbar und bedeutete den Frauen, mir den Rucksack zu überlassen. Als sie von mir weggetreten waren, entspannte ich mich.  
>Nun da ich nicht mehr befürchten musste, dass auch er auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand, zeigte ich mich kooperativer.<br>Ich brachte ihn zu einer Wand und lehnte ihn dagegen. Abermals schaute ich die Frauen böse an. Dann ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal und ging zur Wanne. Sogleich nutzten sie die Gelegenheit und schubsten mich mehr oder weniger sanft über den Rand, so dass mit meinem Eintritt in die Wanne ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Schwall des Wassers als Gegenleistung herausschwappte. Energisch begannen sie mich abzuschrubben und mir die Haare zu waschen.  
>Dabei kicherten sie ununterbrochen, ich kam mir etwas blöd vor. Ich war durchaus imstande mich selbst zu waschen. Missmutig grummelte ich vor mich hin.<br>Irgendwann zogen sie mich aus dem Wasser vor einen großen Spiegel und begannen mich abzutrocknen und einzukleiden. Die Kleiderwahl stellte sich dabei, als etwas schwieriger heraus. Wie bereits gesagt, war ich mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als die Größte unter ihnen. Was bedeutete, dass die Kleidungsstücke, die sie mir reichten schlichtweg zu klein waren.  
>Am Ende brachte man mir eine dunkle Hose, Sandalen und etwas, dass sie als Haori bezeichneten. Darunter zog ich ein T-Shirt. Da sie mir alle Kleidungsstücke abgenommen hatten, besaß ich auch keinen BH mehr. Allerdings kein großer Verlust, wirklich ausgeprägt war meine Oberweite noch nie gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich ohne ihn merkwürdig nackt.<br>Nun begannen sie mich zu frisieren, wobei sie nicht wirklich zimperlich umgingen. Tatsächlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir meine Haare büschelweise herauszogen.  
>Irgendwann reichte es mir, und mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung scheuchte ich sie von meinem Kopf weg.<br>Mit etwas Verwunderung bemerkte ich wie lang meine Haare in den letzten Jahren geworden waren, glatt gekämmt reichten sie mir im Rücken fast bis zur Taille. Ich trug sie für gewöhnlich einfach in einem Dutt, damit sie mich nicht störten.  
>Und da ich mir auch selten die Mühe gemacht hatte mir die Haare zu kämmen, war mir ihr Wachstum auch nicht aufgefallen. Einen Moment bewunderte ich sie im Spiegel. Eine der Frauen reichte mir einen Kamm und ein Band.<br>Ich lächelte ihr zu und begann mir noch einmal die Haare zu bürsten.  
>Versetzte meinen Scheitel etwas auf die rechte Seite und kämmte den restlichen Wust nach links, dann fasste ich den Zopf unter meinem linken Ohr und begann mir einen Zopf über die linke Schulter zu flechten. Das Band nutzte ich um den Zopf unten zusammenzubinden, indem ich es einfach mehrmals um das Ende schlang.<br>Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild. Ich sah hübsch aus. Meine braunen Haare umrahmten mein Gesicht und der graue Haori bildete dazu einen guten Kontrast.  
>Ich sah mir einen Augenblick in die Augen, sie waren grau, nur um die Pupille gab es einen kleinen grünen Ring.<br>Als die Hausdame wieder erschien bedachte sie mich mit einem Anerkennenden Blick, zog dann eine weitere Haarnadel aus ihrem Ärmel und fixierte mir eine lose Strähne im Nacken.  
>Einen Moment dachte ich erschrocken, dass womöglich jemand der Frauen die Stelle in meinem Nacken berührt und gespürt vielleicht sogar gesehen hatte. Aber Keiner von ihnen schien etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen zu sein.<br>Aber selbst wenn sie es gesehen hätten, da ich für sie exotisch war, hielten sie die Stifte mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit für Piercings oder ähnliches.

Ich war nun also endlich salonfähig. Die alte Frau winkte mir mit ihrer schmalen Hand, damit ich ihr folgte.  
>Beinahe hätte ich meinen Rucksack vergessen, drehte mich aber noch mal um und holte ihn. Gemeinsam gingen wir durch viele verschiedene Flure und Gänge. Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und wies mit der Hand auf ein Zimmer.<br>Das war dann wohl meines. Anscheinend empfing man mich nicht sofort, sondern ließ mich warten. Aber nachdem ich so lange unterwegs gewesen war, erschienen mir ein paar Stunden nicht weiter schlimm.  
>„Danke.", sagte ich schüchtern in ihrer Sprache und bekam ein breites Lächeln als Antwort. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so verkniffen?<br>Sie ließ mich allein und ich sah mich in dem kleinen Raum um. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, aber es gab ein Futonbett hinter einem Vorhang. Plötzlich war ich unendlich müde. Ein bisschen hinlegen konnte doch nicht schaden, oder?  
>Bevor mein Kopf die Matratze erreichte, war ich bereits eingeschlafen.<p>

Einige Stunden später wurde ich geweckt und einige Männern eskortierten mich durch das Schloss. Man brachte mich in ein Audienzzimmer in dem vor einem Podest ein Kissen lag, das wohl für mich bestimmt war. Ich schaute mich um. Der Boden war aus polierten Holzdielen und die Wände schienen mit Stoff bezogen zu sein, die verschiedene Motive hatte. Auf einer Wand war ein Samurai zu sehen, der sein Schwert gezogen hatte, während er sich mutig angreifenden Männern entgegenstellte. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu meinem Kissen und dem Podest.  
>Auf dem diesem saßen aneinandergereiht der Herrscher und seine Berater. Der Daimyō selbst saß in der Mitte. Zumindest nahm ich an, dass er der Regent war.<br>Sein fächerartig aufragender Kopfschmuck hob sich von den anderen Männern ab, daher lag der Schluss nahe.  
>Siedend heiß fiel mir ein, dass ich für solcherlei Begegnungen in keinster Weise Erfahrung hatte. Über die Etikette wusste ich kein bisschen.<br>Zögerlich ging ich auf das Kissen zu, bis ich hinter ihm stand und somit gegenüber dem Herrscher eines ganzen Reiches.  
>Meinem Instinkt folgend, sank ich auf die Knie und verbeugte mich tief.<br>Es schien zumindest nicht gänzlich falsch zu sein, denn nach einer Weile, forderte man mich auf, mich zu erheben und Platz zu nehmen. Einige der Minister schauten mich belustigt an. Verunsichert nahm ich auf dem mir angebotenen Kissen Platz.  
>Da ich mich nicht selbst verständigen konnte, hatte man einen Übersetzer herbeigerufen. Ich beherrschte sechs verschiedene Sprachen fließend, aber hier half mir keine Einzige davon.<br>Ein Berater hatte den von mir überreichten Brief gelesen und hatte sich an Mahn, meinen Vater, erinnert. Daraufhin fragte mich ein Minister nach meinem Namen. Ich nannte ihm diesen.  
>Der schien dem Herrscher allerdings nicht zu gefallen, weswegen er beschloss mir einen Neuen zu geben, da ich schließlich vorhatte von nun an in diesem Land zu leben. Er diskutierte ein wenig mit seinen Beratern.<br>Ich verhielt mich ruhig und nickte nur. Ein neuer Name war nicht das Schlimmste. Es bezeichnete einen Neubeginn und obendrein, wurde mir somit ein Alibi geschaffen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht gut entscheiden zur Auswahl standen Kuraiko, was Kind der Dunkelheit bedeutete, Dai, was so viel wie groß hieß und Haruka.. Ich persönlich war für Haruka, denn es bedeutete 'weit entfernt'. Das schien auch dem Daimyō in den Sinn gekommen zu sein, denn er klatschte in die Hände und beschloss, dass man mich von nun an nur noch mit Haruka anzusprechen hatte. Niemand wird je deinen richtigen Namen erfahren, flüsterte es in mir. Na und? Gab ich zurück. Es gab niemanden mehr, für den dieser Name eine Bedeutung gehabt hätte. Ich spürte einen stumpfen Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Die Bilder der Nacht waren genauso deutlich wie damals. Nur die Emotionen hatte ich mittlerweile in eine kleine Kiste in meinem Herzen verbannt.

Ich hatte dem Gesprächsverlauf nicht gefolgt und war nun überrascht, als ich angesprochen wurde. Man fragte mich, wieso ich alleine hierhergekommen wäre und warum ich überhaupt aus meinem Land geflohen war.  
>Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich die Wahrheit sagen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Je weniger die Menschen wussten, desto besser. Ich würde natürlich nicht lügen. Also erzählte ich, dass meine Eltern Teil des Regierungsgeschehens gewesen, und ihrerseits Senatsmitglieder gewesen waren. Sie hatten sich zur Opposition der Senatorin bekannt. Da meine Eltern einen guten Ruf besaßen, den sie durch ihr politisches Engagement für das Land erworben hatten, waren sie zu einem Dorn entwickelt.<br>Und schlussendlich, hatte die Senatorin um ihre Macht fürchten müssen, und beschlossen ihre Gegner ein für alle mal zu eliminieren. Während ich erzählte, übersetzte der Mann neben dem Daimyō eifrig was ich sagte und der Herrscher nickte mitfühlend. Insgeheim fand ich ihn etwas merkwürdig, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Er machte auf mich den Eindruck eines völlig weltfremden Menschen, wahrscheinlich kam er nie aus diesem Palast heraus.  
>Ich schloss mit den Worten, dass mein Vater geplant hatte seinen alten Freund Hiruzen Sarutobi aufzusuchen. Einige Berater runzelten daraufhin die Stirn. Erst später wurde mir bewusst, dass man hier den Nachnamen zuerst aussprach, und meine Art und Weise für sie befremdlich geklungen hatte.<br>Nachdem ich geendet hatte, zog sich der Herrscher einige Minuten zurück, um zu überlegen, was nun geschehen sollte. Als er endlich wiederkam, verbeugte ich mich abermals tief, was ihm sichtlich zu gefallen schien. Über den Dolmetscher ließ er mir mitteilen, dass ich noch ein paar Wochen seine Gastfreundschaft genießen sollte und er dann jemanden schicken würde, der mich bis in das Dorf Konohagakure begleiten würde. Dort war Sarutobi Hiruzen Hokage und würde sich meiner weiteren Bedürfnisse annehmen.  
>Damit war ich entlassen worden.<p>

„Haruka?", tönte es neben mir. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich begriff, dass Yashido mich angesprochen hatte. An den Namen hatte ich mich noch nicht gewöhnt.  
>„Ja?", fragte ich.<br>„Wir sind da. Das ist Konohagakure.", er deutete mit seinem Arm nach vorne.


	3. Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki

Mein Blick folgte Yashidos' ausgestrecktem Arm. Vor uns war eine gewaltige Stadtmauer mit einem Tor, dass an Größe sogar das des Herrscherpalastes in den Schatten stellte.  
>Mindestens fünfzehn Meter ragte es in die Höhe.<p>

Etwas überrascht sah ich mich um, an dieser Stelle hatte ich nun wirklich nicht mit einem Dorf gerechnet.  
>In Gedanken stimmte ich meinem Vater zu, der es als 'versteckt' bezeichnet hatte. Überraschungsdorf in der Wildnis hätte genauso gut gepasst.<p>

Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich jäh stehengeblieben war, bis Yashido zu mir trat und mich sachte am Ellbogen berührte und etwas sagte.  
>Immer noch perplex wie ich war, hörte ich ihm gar nicht zu, sondern sah weiterhin geradeaus.<br>„Haruka?" unterbrach er meine Gedankengänge. „Wir sollten weitergehen."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf diese Mauer zuzugehen, denn je weiter wir uns näherten, desto kleiner und unbedeutender fühlte ich mich im Vergleich dazu.  
>Das Tor selbst bestand aus einer grünen, hölzernen Flügeltür, die weit offenstand. Darauf hatte jemand mit roter Farbe zwei Zeichen gemalt, die ich allerdings nicht lesen konnte. Auf den Torsims darüber war ein Symbol eingemeißelt, das aussah wie ein Blatt.<br>Blätter gab es tatsächlich viele in der Umgebung, denn das Dorf lag mitten im Wald.  
>Neugierig sah ich mich um, während wir das Tor passierten.<br>Yashido seinerseits hatte einen anderen Plan und schlug den Weg zu einem kleinen Wachhäuschen ein, das links hinter der einen Torhälfte stand.  
>In dem Holzverschlag saßen zwei Männer, die wohl das Wachpersonal darstellten. Langsam folgte ich ihm, während er sich bereits aufgeregt mit Beiden unterhielt und wild gestikulierte.<br>Wusste ich es doch, dachte ich grimmig, so schweigsam wie er sich gegeben hatte war er nicht. Ich trat näher heran und versuchte mein Möglichstes um nicht aufzufallen, denn ich wollte ihre Unterhaltung nicht stören.  
>Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, denn die Drei schienen sich zu kennen und freuten sich demnach um so mehr. Beim genaueren Hinsehen, fiel mir auf, dass der Altersunterschied gar nicht einmal so unbedeutend war. Während mein, nun gar nicht mehr so schweigsamer, Begleiter sicher um die vierzig war, waren die beiden Männer in der Hütte noch ziemlich jung. Vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als ich.<br>Beide machten einen quirligen Eindruck auf mich, wobei der rechte von Beiden etwas aufgeweckter und energiegeladener zu sein schien. Er hatte einen Verband über seine Nase gebunden. Die dunkle Haarflut stand ihm in alle Richtungen ab und der Vergleich mit einem Seeigel schien mir recht passend. Mir fiel das Stirnband mit einem Metallstreifen auf, dass Beide trugen.  
>Einer trug, verbesserte ich mich in Gedanken, denn der Andere hatte kein Stirnband, sondern ein Kopftuch umgebunden, auf dessen Vorderseite aber genau die gleiche Metallplakette befestigt war. Beide trugen eine grüne Weste und darunter einen dunkelblauen Pulli. Eine etwas ungewöhnliche Wachmontur, wie ich fand.<br>Yashido schien mich derweil völlig vergessen zu haben, denn weder drehte er sich zu mir um, noch machte er Anstalten mich mit in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen.  
>Achja...<br>Wieder einmal verdammte ich meine katastrophalen Sprachkenntnisse, denn ich konnte dem Gespräch nur zu einem kleinen Teil folgen.  
>Allem Anschein nach ging es bei der Unterhaltung um die Katze von irgendeiner Frau. Den Gesichtern der beiden Männer in der Hütte zu schließen, schien das Tier ein ziemlicher Satan zu sein, denn sie zeigten Yashido ihre zerkratzten Arme.<br>Dieser lachte daraufhin und gab eine spitze Bemerkung von sich. Verschmitzt grinsten sich die Drei an. Dann fiel der Blick von einem der Wachposten auf mich und er fragte Älteren irgendetwas. Yashido nickte als Antwort und erklärte, dass es sein Auftrag sei, mich zum Hokage zu bringen und dann wieder zurückzukehren.  
>Da ihm nun auch meine Anwesenheit wieder eingefallen war, drehte er sich zu mir um und lächelte mich schuldbewusst an. Damit leitete er einen generellen Wechsel des Gesprächs an, ob mir das nun gefiel oder nicht, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht eindeutig sagen.<br>Mir war als hätte man ein Signalfeuer neben mich geworfen, denn alle drei Männer schauten mich an, zwei von ihnen mit unverhohlener Neugier. Verlegen überlegte ich, was ich nun machen sollte. Verbeugen? Hinknien? Hand reichen? Sollte ich mich selber vorstellen? So viele Möglichkeiten und nichts davon erschien mir richtig.  
>Bevor ich zu einem Entschluss gekommen war, ergriff der Mann neben mir das Wort.<br>„Haruka?", begann er und deutete mit seinem Arm auf die beiden Wachen„ Das sind Izumo Kamizuki und Kotetsu Hagane, die beiden sind..." er stoppte und schien zu überlegen, wie er es möglichst einfach formulierte, damit ich es auch verstand.  
>„Wachen?", schlug ich vor.<br>Die Beiden lachten. Der Mann der Izumo hieß, tippte mit seinem Finger gegen das Metallstück auf seinem Kopftuch.  
>„... sie sind Chūnin – Ninja.", beendete er seinen Satz. Dann grinste er und fügte hinzu:" Und ja, meistens sind sie Wachen. Sie sitzen eigentlich immer hier. Izumo? Kotetsu? Das ist Haruka."<br>Meinem Bauchgefühl folgend, neigte ich den Oberkörper etwas nach vorne und lächelte die Beiden an.  
>Der Mann mit der Bandage im Gesicht beugte sich interessiert nach vorne und sagte etwas in meine Richtung. Es war Kotetsu.<br>Bedauernd schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
>„Es tut mir... leid", kramte ich mühsam die Worte zusammen."Ich spreche nur... wenig. Aber … ich werde viel lernen um besser zu... sprechen." Selbst in meinen Ohren klang es grauenvoll.<br>Am liebsten wäre ich im Boden versunken.  
>Einen Moment sahen mich alle Drei wortlos an. Als ich bereits wünschte, tatsächlich im Boden zu versinken, öffnete Yashido neben mir seinen Mund.<br>Ich machte mich innerlich darauf gefasst, dass er anfangen würden zu lachen. Doch im Gegenteil, er schaute mich ein wenig überrascht und ermunternd an. „Ich dachte du sprichst gar nichts.", erklärte er mir.  
>„Nicht... viel.", würgte ich hervor.<br>„Das wird schon. Ansonsten frag unseren Kotetsu hier, er übt sicher gern mit dir." Izumo lachte fröhlich und schlug seinem Freund kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Verwirrt schaute ich von Einem zum Nächsten. Kotetsu derweil, hatte seinem Kollegen eine Kopfnuss verpasst und schien nahe daran zu sein ihn zu erwürgen. Izumos Unterton war mir zuvor völlig entgangen, weswegen ich für noch mehr Erheiterung sorgte.  
>„Wenn ich … bei Fragen, fragen darf, wäre es schön." Izumo klatschte seinem Freund ein weiteres Mal auf die Schulter und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen, während Yashido seinerseits eine Bemerkung machte. Hilflos schaute ich den Mann an, auf dessen Kosten die Scherze gingen.<br>„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich leise.  
>Dieser winkte ab, verpasste seinem Kollegen eine weitere Kopfnuss und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.<br>„Wenn du Fragen hast, dafür sind wir da. Wir sind meistens hier" er funkelte die beiden anderen Männer wütend an, die sich auf die Zunge bissen um sich nicht um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.  
>Einen Moment herrschte angestrengtes Schweigen, doch weder Yashido noch Izumo konnten sich wirklich gut beherrschen und wieherten abermals vergnügt los.<br>Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder Gefangen hatten und sich bei ihrem Freund entschuldigten, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, auf seinem Platz schmollte.  
>Unsicher wanderte mein Blick von Einem zum Anderen, es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht gewesen, den jungen Mann mit der Stachelfrisur seinen Freunden auszuliefern.<br>Sie redeten noch kurz miteinander, dann war das Gespräch, im Großen und Ganzen beendet und Yashido signalisierte mir, dass wir nun weitergehen würden.  
>Zögernd beugte ich ein weiteres Mal meinen Oberkörper und hob die Hand um ihnen zum Abschied zuzuwinken. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich noch, wie Izumo seinem Partner in die Seite knuffte und etwas sagte, woraufhin Kotetsu ihn tatsächlich zu würgen begann.<br>Hastig nahm ich meine Hand wieder herunter.

Das lief ja schon fast reibungslos, kommentierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich seufzte und folgte dem bereits vorausgegangenen Yashido.  
>Als ich ihn eingeholt hatte, sah dieser mich von der Seite an.<br>„Du verstehst uns ganz gut.", stellte er fest. Bedauernd schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
>„Zu wenig... aber..einfacher.. hören, als.. sprechen." Ich zögerte kurz und fügte hinzu:" Ich lerne... besser, wenn ich... Leute... sprechen höre."<br>Anscheinend verstand er was ich meinte, denn er nickte versonnen.  
>„Yashido? Was ist Chūnin ?" Verwirrt schaute er mich an, bis ihm wohl wieder eingefallen war, dass ich mich mit den Bräuchen des Landes nicht auskannte und somit auch nicht wusste, wer oder was ein Chūnin war.<br>„Ein Chūnin ist ein Ninja. Ein Kämpfer. Es gibt Genin.", bei diesen Worten zeigte er mit seiner Hand auf Höhe seiner Hüfte, wie wenn man eine Größenangabe machte."Sie sind Anfänger. Dann Chūnin", seine Hand zeigte auf Brusthöhe. „Und Jōnin." Die Hand markierte die Höhe seiner Stirn. „Jōnin sind sehr starke Ninjas. Es gibt noch mehr, aber das wäre zu schwierig."  
>Ich nickte. „Was ist Ninja?" Natürlich hatte ich bereits von Ninjas gehört, aber ich fand es einerseits angenehm, dass er endlich mit mir sprach, andererseits war mein Wissen mehr als nur oberflächlich. Er begann mit einem Exkurs über die Entstehung der Ninjakultur, über verschiedene Clans und wie das Dorf Konohagakure entstanden war. Zugegebener Maßen, verstand ich nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem was er mir erklärte, doch es lieferte mir einen überraschend guten Einstieg in das Thema.<br>Während wir redeten, kamen wir immer weiter ins Innere des Dorfes.  
>Wie auch die Hauptstadt des Feuer-Reiches, fand ich den Aufbau etwas befremdlich.<br>Was womöglich auch daran lag, dass es keine asphaltierten Straßen gab. Es gab es keine Fahrzeuge, wie ich sie aus meiner Heimat kannte. Entweder war die Zeit hier stehengeblieben, oder die Menschen wollten von solchen Geräten nichts wissen. Als wir an einem Stand vorbeigingen, hörte ich ein Radio.  
>Außerdem führten oberirdische Stromkabel von Haus zu von Technik abgeschnitten, schien man hier also doch nicht zu sein.<br>Am Horizont konnte ich einen Bergkamm erkennen, in den riesige Gesichter in den Felsen gehauen waren. Mein Blick streifte sie beim ersten Mal nur leicht, wurde aber sofort auf die Steinköpfe zurückgezogen. Jemand hatte die überdimensionalen Skulpturen mit Farbe verunstaltet.  
>Mir stockte der Atem: War das ein Hundehaufen, der dem zweiten Gesicht auf die Wange gemalt worden war?<br>Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet? Seufzte meine innere Stimme.  
>Die Wahrheit war: Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.<br>Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr genau in welchem Teil des Landes ich mich genau befand, denn die zwei Wochen die wir unterwegs gewesen waren, hatten wir zumeist unter Bäumen zugebracht.  
>Auf meinen Orientierungssinn war demnach kein Verlass mehr.<p>

'Nun, zumindest scheinen die Leute hier Sinn für Humor zu haben', sagte ich mir, wobei ich an die beiden Wachen dachte, die am Dorfeingang gesessen hatten. Eigentlich, fand ich es sogar ganz witzig. „Bist du ein Chūnin?", richtete ich mich wieder an Yashido. Während ich etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht worden war, schien er die beschmierten Gesichter noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
>Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin Jōnin. Ich komme aus diesem Dorf, diene aber dem Daimyō. Ich kenne Kotetsu und Izumo schon seid sie kleine Jungs waren."<br>Man sah ihm an, dass er sich an etwas erinnerte, denn er sah einen Moment in den Himmel und begann zu lachen.  
>Yashido wollte mir gerade die Erinnerung mitteilen, aber jedes Wort, das er sprach ging in einem wütenden Stimmgewirr unter. Verdutzt blickte er den Weg zurück den wir eben gekommen waren und seine Augen öffneten sich vor Schreck.<br>Eine Menschenmasse war hinter uns aufgetaucht und drängte sich, einer Lawine gleich, durch die Straßen.  
>Dabei riss sie alles mit, das ihr im Weg stand oder sich nicht hatte rechtzeitig retten können.<p>

Bevor der Jōnin oder ich irgendeine Möglichkeit hatten zu reagieren und uns, wie einige der anderen Fußgänger mit einen Sprung in einen der angrenzenden Läden zu flüchten, hatte sie uns erreicht und mitgerissen. Um nicht verletzt oder gar niedergetrampelt zu werden, blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als uns mit ihnen treiben zu lassen.  
>Zu allem Überfluss dauerte es nicht lange und ich verlor meinen Begleiter aus den Augen, da sich der wütende Mob von Zeit zu Zeit teilte um in verschiedene Straßen zu strömen. Woher kamen nur so viele Menschen auf einmal?<br>Anfangs versuchte ich mir zu merken, in welche Straßen wir eingebogen waren. Links, rechts, noch mal rechts, über die Kreuzung, wieder links, zwei mal gerade aus, dann nach links, eine geradeaus...und dann?  
>Ich hatte schon längst den Überblick verloren. Doch es hatte auch etwas gutes, denn je mehr die Gruppe sich teilte, desto schwächer wurde das Zerren und Drücken.<br>Schließlich nutzte ich eine Chance, in der eine Lücke an einer Laterne entstand. Wie ein Ertrinkender machte ich einen Satz zur Seite und es gelang mir mich an den Mast zu klammern und auszuharren, bis sie an mir vorbeigezogen waren.  
>Entgeistert starrte ich ihnen nach, was hatte sie nur so in Rage versetzt?<br>Da fielen mir die wüsten Bilder auf den Steinporträts wieder ein und kicherte. Der Arme tat mir jetzt schon leid, hoffentlich bekamen sie ihn nicht zwischen ihre Finger.  
>Es würde sicher kein gutes Ende nehmen.<br>Ein Blick verriet mir, dass wütende Mob mich weit von der Hauptstraße abgedrängt hatte. Ich befand mich, zumindest glaubte ich das, in einem Wohngebiet.  
>Um mich herum waren entlang der Straße Mauern und über diese lugte hin und wieder ein Häusersims, auch war hier nichts von dem bunten Treiben des Dorfkerns zu hören. Ich hörte keine Kinder, die von ihren Eltern an einem der Stände Süßigkeiten erbettelten und niemanden, der seine Waren anpries.<br>Leider konnte ich von meiner Position aus das Felsdenkmal nicht mehr sehen, so fiel der leichteste Orientierungspunkt auch aus.  
>Natürlich hätte ich auch einfach eine Mauer nach oben klettern können, doch ich sträubte mich innerlich dagegen, vielleicht hielt man mich noch für einen Einbrecher oder einen perversen Spanner.<br>Seufzend entschied ich also, den Weg so weit zurück zu gehen wie ich mich erinnern konnte. Mit etwas Glück würde ich dabei einen Blick auf die Steingesichter erhaschen können und so die Hauptstraße wiederfinden.  
>'So beginne ich also mein neues Leben, verloren in einem Dorf dem auf seinem Denkmal das Bild eines Hundehaufens prangte.', dachte ich nicht ohne Galgenhumor und bog um die nächste Ecke. Zu meinem Verdruss hatte sich dort eine abgespaltene Gruppe des Mobs gesammelt. Da ich weder Lust noch Laune hatte, mich noch ein weiteres Mal von ihnen mitschleifen zu lassen, drehte ich auf dem Absatz um.<br>Zügig ging ich zurück und bog in eine andere Richtung ab. Tatsächlich sah es hier zumindest schon einmal wieder mehr nach Handel aus, denn es befanden sich einzelne Läden in den Häuserzeilen. Auch die Straße war etwas breiter. Ich drehte mich noch einmal in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war, man konnte die Meute auch hier immer noch herum toben hören. Sie riefen wüste Beschimpfungen durcheinander. Ob das wirklich nur an den bekritzelten Gesichtern lag? Dafür war der ganze Zirkus doch etwas übertrieben.  
>Eine andere Möglichkeit könnte sein, dass die Einwohner hier von der nachtragenden Sorte waren.<br>In meinem Rücken erhob sich ein Geräusch, dass ich für das Summen eines wütenden Bienenschwarms gehalten hätte, aber der Hoffnung gab ich mich nicht hin. Einige Ecken weiter schienen sie sich neu formiert zu haben. Ich ging die Straße weiter entlang und hoffte, dass die Bürger sich eine andere Straße zum Einbiegen aussuchen würden.  
>Einen Augenblick blieb mir der Wunsch im Halse stecken.<br>„Wenn wir dich in die Finger kriegen! Dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder, du Bengel."

Es schien wirklich nicht mein Glückstag zu sein, denn ich war mir sicher, dass die Stimmen sich immer weiter auf mich zubewegten. Es schien mir daher ratsam, mich nach einem geeigneten Platz umzusehen, an dem ich abwarten konnte, bis alles vorbei war. Für diesen Zweck erschien mir ein Laden, der Tonkrüge führte als gute Wahl. Vor der Eingangstür standen zwei Exemplare riesigen Ausmaßes, und mir erschien die Idee merkwürdig verlockend einfach in eine hineinzuklettern und abzuwarten.  
>Das Geschrei wurde lauter und ich blickte an die Straßenecke vor mir, in der just ein Junge um die Ecke auf mich zu sprintete. Er rannte lachend davon und rief den Leuten hinter sich immer wieder Beschimpfungen zu, was die wiederum zur Weißglut brachte. In seiner Hand, erkannte ich einen Farbeimer nebst Pinsel. 'Du bist also der Unruhestifter', schmunzelte ich. Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass die enorme Masse den Jungen entweder lynchen oder einfach zertrampeln würde, sollten sie ihn einholen.<br>Ich schaltete innerhalb von Sekunden, denn selbst wenn er weiterliefe und sie ihn nicht erwischten, würde er in der nächsten Gasse genau in die andere Gruppe hineinlaufen.  
>Als er an meiner Position vorbei sauste, beugte ich mich blitzschnell vor und griff zu. Da ich ihn so wenig wie möglich verletzten wollte, trotz seines hohen Tempos, schlang ich meinen Arm um ihn. Dennoch musste es für ihn sein, als liefe er gegen eine Wand.<br>Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, als er nach hinten gezogen wurde und seine Flucht so beendet wurde.  
>„HEH...", hub er an und begann heftig zu strampeln. Sicher dachte er, ich sei jemand von den Dorfbewohnern.<br>„Pshhh!", herrschte ich ihn an und legte den Finger an meine Lippen. „Halt still." Er gehorchte verblüffender Weise sofort und ich schob ihn etwas unwirsch in einen der Krüge hinein. Gerade rechtzeitig, als die Vorhut um die Ecke gebogen kam. Der erste war ein Mann, der die gleichen Sachen an hatte wie die beiden jungen Männer am Stadttor. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und auch bei den restlichen Männern sah ich erboste Wut und etwas, dass wie Hass aussah. Mordlust funkelte in ihren Augen.  
>„Wo ist die kleine Ratte?" Neben mir hörte ich wie es in der Flasche leise schluckte. Hoffentlich hatte der Ninja das nicht gehört. Der aber war viel zu sehr in Rage. Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie man sich als erwachsener Mensch nur so gehen lassen konnte.<br>„Hast du hier einen kleinen blonden Jungen vorbei laufen sehen?", schrie er mich erbost an.  
>„Ja"; sagte ich und spürte regelrecht wie dem Übeltäter im Krug das Herz in die Hose rutscht.<br>„Dort", ich zeigte in die Richtung in der ich vorher die andere Gruppe entdeckt hatte.  
>Aufatmen im Krug.<br>In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die restlichen Leute um die Ecke gerannt gekommen und näherten sich dem Mann, der mich nach dem Blonden gefragt hatte.  
>„Da lang", befahl dieser und rannte los.<br>Durch meine Gedanken zuckte ein Bild von Bauern mit Mistgabeln. Das hier schien mir eher wie eine Hetzjagd, mit Bestrafung oder bloßen zur Rechenschaft ziehen hatte das nichts mehr gemein.  
>Ich runzelte die Stirn.<br>Beinahe wäre ich erneut mitgerissen worden, hätte ich mich nicht an dem Krug festgeklammert, der zu meinem Glück durch den Jungen im Inneren beschwert wurde.

Nachdenklich blickte ich der Gruppe hinterher.  
>Ich wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bis die Rufe weiter entfernt waren.<br>„Weg", sagte ich schließlich zu dem Tonkrug, worauf hin er zu wackeln anfing.  
>„Na endlich, es ist ganz schön eng hier drinnen, echt jetzt", tönte es.<br>Um es dem Kleinen einfacher zu machen, kippte ich den Krug um, damit er besser herausklettern konnte.  
>Da nun keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr bestand, schaute ich ihn mir neugierig etwas genauer an und stellte überrascht fest, dass er wirklich klein war. Aufgerichtet ging er mir gerade mal bis etwas über den Bauchnabel. Es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass ich ihn überhaupt so einfach hatte greifen können, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit war beim näheren Überlegen groß gewesen, dass ich über ihn hinweg gefasst hätte.<br>Er trug einen orange-blauen Anzug, auf dessen Rücken ein roter Strudel aufgenäht war. Seine blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und wurden durch eine Art Fliegerbrille aus seinem Gesicht gehalten.  
>Eigentlich ein hübsches Kerlchen, dachte ich und lächelte ihn an. Er würde mal ein hübscher junger Mann werden, vor Allem mit diesen strahlend blauen Augen.<br>Auch er betrachtete mich neugierig.  
>„Du kommst nicht von hier", stellte er fest. Da es überflüssig war es zu leugnen, da mir alleine die richtige Statur fehlte, nickte ich einfach und lächelte ihn weiter an.<br>Plötzlich wurde sein Ausdruck trotzig.  
>„Pah! Ich hätte es auch allein geschafft, ihnen zu entwischen. Du hast mir ganz schön wehgetan." Bemüht, ernst zu bleiben, suchte ich in meinem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten.<br>„Viele Leute... dort", ich zeigte in die Richtung aus der ich vorhin gekommen war. „ Und dort", nun deutete ich in die Richtung aus der der kleine Unruhestifter gekommen war. „Du... dazwischen." Ich versuchte ihm mit meinen Händen zu zeigen, dass er eingekesselt worden wäre. „Du, wirklich schnell... ich aber angst.", schloss ich lahm.  
>„Entschuldigung... ich spreche … noch nicht viel."<br>Anscheinend war seinem Ego damit genügend geschmeichelt, denn er schaute nun verstehend zu mir auf.  
>„Achso, du hattest wohl Angst, dass die Leute mich verprügeln oder so." Ich nickte.<br>„Naja, das war wirklich nicht nötig, denn ich bin kein normaler Junge. Ich bin ein Ninja und den blöden Leuten entkomme ich immer. Die sind viel zu dämlich."  
>Dieser Junge wollte ein Ninja sein? Ich war wirklich überrascht aber ließ mir nichts anmerken, damit ich ihn nicht verletzte.<br>„Entschuldigung", sagte ich noch einmal.  
>„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er laut.<br>„Haruka." Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, beinahe hätte ich meinen tatsächlichen Namen gesagt. Damit wäre mein neuer Name hinfällig gewesen und somit in gewisser Weise auch der Neuanfang.  
>„Haruka – und weiter?"<br>Ich schüttelte den Kopf „ Nur Haruka...Wie heißt du?", fügte ich hinzu.  
>„Uzumaki Naruto!" rief er.<br>„Naruto Uzumaki", wiederholte ich langsam. Etwas verwirrt schaute er mich an und mir fiel ein, dass man hier den Nachnamen vor dem Vornamen nannte.  
>„In meinem Land... zuerst Vorname... dann Nachname", erklärte ich. Daraufhin schien er einen Moment zu überlegen, dann lachte er, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und rief:<br>„Achso. Naja dann: Hallo ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und ich werde einmal der größte Ninja aller Zeiten werden!"

Er macht den Eindruck es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Er hat einen starken Willen. Ich stimmte der Stimme gedanklich zu. Er schien dieses Ziel fest vor Augen zu haben und wer weiß vielleicht wurde er irgendwann einmal ein großer Ninja. Ich mochte den Blonden. Er schien wirklich aufgeweckt zu sein. Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, dann wanderte mein Blick hoch zu den Wolken. Träume.  
>Über mir zogen die weißen Gebilde gemächlich dahin. Mir fiel ein, dass ich versuchen sollte entweder meinen verschollenen Begleiter oder das Gebäude zu finden, in dem sich den Hokage aufhielt. Seufzend schaute ich mich um, leider wusste ich immer noch nicht in welche Richtung ich musste. Mein neuer Bekannter sah mich etwas verwirrt an.<br>„Suchst du etwas?"  
>„Ja. Begleiter oder... Hokage." Ich warf ihm einen resignierten Blick zu. „Die Leute...", ich wusste nicht weiter. Da ich mich mit Worten nicht verständlich machen konnte, versuchte ich mit meinen Händen zu erklären, was ich meinte.<br>„ Ahh! Ich verstehe. Sie haben dich einfach mitgeschleift, als sie versucht haben mich zu fangen!"  
>„Ja, sie haben … mich mitgeschleift." Wiederholte ich.<br>„Weißt du was? Du hast mir geholfen und jetzt helfe ich dir! Ich bringe dich zum Hokage."  
>Begeistert strahlte ich ihn an „Danke, Naruto." Das würde mir viel Zeit ersparen. Außerdem schien er weit redefreudiger zu sein als Yashido, der erst in der letzten halben Stunde aufgetaut war.<br>Mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich unverzüglich, nebst der Stimme aus meinem Kopf.  
>Du hättest nur mehr lernen müssen, als dein Vater es dir gesagt hat. Dann hättest du jetzt die Probleme nicht. 'Ach sei still', dachte ich unwirsch.<br>„Können wir, Haruka?" Naruto sah mich abwartend an.  
>„Ja... und Naruto?"<br>„Heh?"  
>„Danke für... Hilfe."<br>„Keh, kein Problem. Weißt du, ich will einmal ein großer Ninja werden und da muss ich auch Leuten helfen." Mit diesen Worten marschierte er los und ließ mich mit einem verdutzten Gesicht zurück. Er hatte sich wirklich hohe Ziele gesteckt. Ich wünschte ihm von ganzem Herzen, dass er sie erreichen würde. Allerdings würde das sicher nichts werden, wenn er weiter die Stadtheiligtümer mit Farbe beschmierte.  
>Weil ich neugierig war, fragte ich ihn, wen die Köpfe darstellten und wieso er sie bekritzelt hatte.<br>„Woher weißt du, dass ich das war?", fragte er mich erstaunt.  
>Ich hob eine Augenbraue, grinste ihn an und sah dann auf den Farbeimer, den er immer noch in der Hand trug.<br>„Viele Menschen hinter dir." Er schien zu verstehen, worauf ich hinaus wollte.  
>„Weißt du", begann er und schaute in den Himmel „ Die Gesichter sind die Hokage, die Konoha bisher hatte. Zuerst der Shodai Hokage, sein Kopf ist der ganz links." Um mir etwas zu helfen hatte er bei dem Wort 'Shodai' einen Finger gehoben. Also war er das erste Dorfoberhaupt gewesen. Vermutlich sogar der Gründer der Stadt selbst.<br>„Der Zweite ist der Nidaime Hokage." Naruto zeigte mir zwei Finger. Dann der Sandaime Hokage. Und ganz rechts ist der Yondaime Hokage." Er sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte.  
>„Also... wir gehen zu Yondaime Hokage", stellte ich fest. Ich ahmte Naruto nach, indem ich 4 Finger in die Höhe hielt.<br>„Nun... nein. Der Yondaime ist leider vor zwölf Jahren gestorben. Damals hat ein neunschwänziger Fuchs das Dorf angegriffen. Der Hokage hat sich selbst geopfert um das Dorf Konoha zu beschützen. Er ist ein großer Held."  
>Er bemerkte, dass ich nicht ganz mitgekommen war und blieb stehen. Mit dem Finger zeichnete er einen Fuchs in den Straßendreck und einen kleinen Mann daneben. Ich wunderte mich etwas, dass der Fuchs so groß war. Meiner Erfahrung nach waren Füchse klein und niedlich. Auch, dass ein Fuchs ein Dorf angreifen sollte fand ich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, denn selbst wenn er Tollwut haben sollte oder in ein Dorf lief um nach Nahrung zu suchen, sich deswegen opfern musste man sicherlich nicht.<br>Ich nahm an, dass es sich um eine Legende handeln musste, die man den Kindern im Dorf erzählte. Möglicherweise wollte man nicht, dass sie den wahren Grund des Todes erfuhren. Vielleicht hatte ihn der Fuchs mit einer Krankheit infiziert, dachte ich. Der Blondschopf wischte das Bild weg und stand auf.  
>„Deswegen hat man den Sandaime Hokage wiedergewählt." schloss er.<br>Langsam setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung. Mir fiel auf, dass Naruto einen merkwürdigen Weg einschlug, anstatt wie ich vermutet hatte, schnell wieder auf die Hauptstraße zu kommen, schien er mich kreuz und quer durch die Stadt zu lotsen. Während er fröhlich von 'Ojii-Hokage', was ich für mich selbst mit Opa Hokage übersetzte, erzählte, schien es mir, dass er den Weg absichtlich in die Länge zog. Doch ich hatte im Grunde genommen alle Zeit der Welt.  
>Grinsend dachte ich mir meinen Teil. Der Kleine schien von Autorität nicht viel zu halten. Offensichtlich hatte ich hier Konohas' Querkopf vor mir, der wild gestikulierte und gerade von all seinen Streichen erzählte, die er dem Dorf und dem Hokage bereits gespielt hatte. Trotzdem erschien es mir, als ob der das Dorfoberhaupt mochte und die Bezeichnung 'Opa' nicht nur abwertend gemeint war.<br>Während ich ihn ihm zuhörte, hatte ich Gelegenheit mir auch sein Gesicht etwas genauer anzusehen. Sein lebhafter Charakter spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder und er verlieh ihm so eine einnehmende Ausstrahlung. Ich stutzte als ich auf seinen Wangen etwas entdeckte von dem ich nicht recht wusste, was es war.  
>Narben?<br>Als er sein Gesicht drehte, wurde sichtbar, dass auch auf der anderen Seite die gleichen Male waren. Drei auf jeder Seite. Naruto war so in seinem Element, dass er meinen Blick nicht bemerkte.  
>„Weißt du... die Hokage sind die stärksten Ninjas die es in einem Dorf gibt. Jeder in Konoha respektiert sie. Sie sind große Männer."<br>Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso dann die Farbe?" Innerlich gratulierte ich mir für einen vollständigen Satz. Mittlerweile waren wir so weit durch das Dorf gewandert, dass ich die Steinköpfe wieder vor uns sah.  
>Aufmerksam betrachtete ich die, zugegeben, verunstalteten Steinköpfe. Einen nach dem Anderen. Das Gesicht des Yondaime kam mir allerdings irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich blickte von dem Fels zu meinem persönlichen Reiseleiter.<br>Ob Naruto wusste, dass die beiden sich verblüffend ähnlich sahen?  
>Die kleine Quasselstrippe überlegte indes angestrengt, wie er meine Frage beantworten sollte. Er zögerte und schaute mich unsicher und verschüchtert an.<br>„Weil ich auch irgendwann so respektiert werden will." Die Antwort verblüffte mich und ich musterte ihn noch einmal von oben nach unten. Naruto tat so, als merkte er es nicht und sah etwas wehmütig auf die Felswand, die vor uns immer größer wurde.  
>„Schau mal dahinten, Haruka, siehst du das Gebäude?", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.<br>„Ja, was ist es für … Gebäude?"  
>„Dort müssen wir hin. Das Zeichen vorne heißt 'Hi' und bedeutet Feuer. Dort wohnt Opa Hokage.", sagte er etwas wehmütig.<br>Mein Blick folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm. Das Gebäude war ein rot getünchter Rundbau. An der Vorderseite war ein runder Schild mit dem von Naruto beschriebenen Zeichen.  
>Als er ansetzen wollte, mir noch etwas zu erzählen, ertönte hinter uns eine Stimme:" Da steckst du also Naruto!"<br>Der angesprochene erstarrte mitten im Schritt und ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper. Verdutzt blieb ich stehen. Was war denn nun los?  
>„Oh weia, das ist Sensei Iruka", whisperte der erstarrte Junge.<br>„Ich weiß, dass du mich gehört hast, du kleiner Idiot. Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen!"  
>Ich drehte mich um, während Naruto immer noch in seiner Schockstarre gefangen war und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Er war unnatürlich blass geworden, beinahe bläulich.<br>Ein junger Mann rannte auf uns zu. Er trug wie Izumo und Kotetsu eine dunkelblaue Hose und einen Pullover in der gleichen Farbe. Darüber eine grüne Weste.  
>Er schien ziemlich wütend zu sein, denn er fuchtelte wie wild mit seiner Hand.<br>„Bleib ja stehen du Bengel!"  
>Das schien dem Frechdachs Beine zu machen. „Ich muss los!" Schrie er mir über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder Haruka!" Flink wie ein Wiesel schlüpfte er durch einen Spalt im Zaun, keinen Moment zu früh als auch schon sein Verfolger in einem unnormalen Tempo an mir vorbeisauste.<br>Sie waren wirklich schnell, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Perplex sah ich zu, wie der braune Zopf des Mannes, den Naruto seinen Senesei Iruka genannt hatte, mit einem Satz über den Zaun sprang.

Wie war das möglich, dachte ich verdattert. Der Zaun war sicher an die zwei Meter hoch. Wie konnte man da einfach so drüber springen?  
>Irgendwas ist hier merkwürdig, bestätigte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.<br>Ich blinzelte, die beiden würden wohl nicht mehr zurückkommen. Mein gefühlter hundertster Seufzer stahl sich aus meinem Mund, denn ich bedauerte es etwas, dass der quirrlige Junge so schnell verschwunden war.  
>Ihm hatte es nichts ausgemacht, dass ich seine Sprache nicht konnte.<br>So mobil wie er war, redete er einfach für Zwei. Es war überhaupt das längste Gespräch gewesen, dass ich seid zwei Jahren geführt hatte. Dieser Gedanke gab mir einen innerlichen Stich, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich die Gesellschaft von Naruto wirklich genossen hatte. Er hatte ein wirklich einnehmendes Wesen.

Weiter in die Richtung schauend, in der die beiden Streithähne verschwunden waren, setzte ich meinen Weg in Richtung des Rundbaus fort.  
>Dort angekommen sah ich mich einen Augenblick um. Von hier aus konnte ich die Steinhäupter ganz aus der Nähe sehen. Die Gelegenheit nutzend legte ich den Kopf schief und besah mir den vierten Hokage näher.<br>Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er und der Wirbelwind von eben sich zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen, zumindest wenn man sich vorstellte, dass der Hokage blond war. Aber wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit?

Gerade als ich weitergehen wollte, spürte ich eine Bewegung an meinem Bein. Verwundert schaute ich an mir herab und stellte fest, dass sich eine braune Katze zu mir gesellt hatte.  
>„Na hey, wer bist du denn?" Langsam beugte ich mich herab und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. Sie beschnupperte mich ausgiebig, begann zu schnurren und rieb sich weiter an meinem Bein.<br>Mit Katzen konnte ich schon immer gut.  
>„Nanu, du gehörst doch jemanden. Du bist wohl aus dem Haus hier entwischt." Mitfühlend betrachtete ich den Kater, dem man eine monströse rote Schleife um das Ohr gebunden hatte. Armer Kerl. „Du bist ja wirklich ein hübscher", lobte ich ihn, nachdem er mich angemaunzt hatte.<br>Er komplett braun, bis auf ein paar Streifen auf dem Kopf und an seinem Schwanz. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und kraulte ihn ausgiebig.  
>„Na? Kommst du mit?", fragte ich ihn. Als Antwort warf er sich auf den Boden und machte sich lang.<br>Da er immer noch schnurrte, zuckte ich die Achseln und nahm ich ihn einfach auf den Arm, während ich ihn mit der anderen weiter streichelte.  
>Gerade als ich überlegte, wie ich gedachte ohne meine Hände die Tür zu öffnen, wurde sie von Innen aufgestoßen.<br>Heraus kam ein ziemlich erschöpft wirkender Yashido. Seine Haare schienen etwas grauer geworden zu sein und einige Büschel standen ihm wild vom Kopf ab. Offensichtlich hatte der wütende Mob ihm ziemlich zugesetzt, denn auch in seinem Gesicht sah ich etliche Schrammen.  
>Er erschrak sichtlich, da er beinahe in mich hineinlief. Nach dem ersten Schreck erkannte er mich, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte in unendliche Erleichterung.<br>„Haruka!"  
>„Hallo Yashido.", erwiderte ich. In meinen Armen schnurrte es laut und dem Jōnin entglitten die Gesichtszüge dermaßen, dass ich lachen musste.<br>„Katze." Ich hielt ihm das Tier unter die Nase, das augenblicklich zu fauchen begann und nach seinem Gesicht schlug. Schnell zog ich den Kater wieder zurück, der in meinem Arm wieder zufrieden schnurrte.  
>Dem zerzausten Mann fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.<br>„Na du bist ja ein merkwürdiger Geselle, wieso fauchst du Yashido denn an, hm?"  
>Dieser hörte zwar seinen Namen, aber verstand mich natürlich nicht, da ich in meiner Sprache mit dem Fellknäul sprach. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und trat zurück, um mir die Tür aufzuhalten.<br>„Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"  
>Ein Teil in meinem Kopf stellte mir die Frage, wie ich ihm das beantworten sollte. Ich war schließlich gerade zum ersten Mal in diesem Dorf unterwegs gewesen und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo ich zwischenzeitlich überall gewesen war. Auch weil Naruto mit mir diffuse Umwege gegangen war.<br>Ratlos griff ich so zu dem Verhaltensmuster zurück, dass mir schon auf der Reise gute Dienste geleistet hatte: Lächeln und den Kopf schieflegen.  
>Offensichtlich bemerkte auch der Jōnin seinen Fehler und machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Verzeihung, du kannst das ja nicht wissen. Ist dir etwas passiert?" Lächelnd verneinte ich und folgte dem Mann dann eine lange Treppe hinauf. Der Treppe folgte ein gebogener Gang mit vielen Türen. Vor einer blieben wir stehen.<br>„Warte bitte einen Moment." Er klopfte und als im Inneren eine Stimme ertönte, verschwand er in dem Zimmer.  
>„Na wenigstens hab ich dich noch", sagte ich zu meinem tierischen Freund. Dieser versuchte sich gerade in meinen Armen zu wälzen und räkelte sich genüsslich.<p>

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Yashido wieder heraus und lächelte mich ermunternd an.  
>„Der Hokage erwartet dich und für mich ist nun die Zeit gekommen um Abschied zu nehmen. Mein Auftrag ist beendet und ich kehre zum Daimyō zurück. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder, wenn du besser unsere Sprache sprichst." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass er die vergangenen zwei Wochen sehr wohl mit mir hätte sprechen können. Er war doch derjenige gewesen, der wortkarg neben mir hergetrottet war.<br>Was konnte ich dazu, wenn erst die Ankunft in Konohagakure ihn um einhundertachzig Grad drehte?  
>Der Mann, den ich auf dem ganzen Weg für mürrisch gehalten hatte, wirkte nun aufgeschlossen und fröhlich.<br>Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nach langer Zeit seine Heimat besuchte. So was hatte bekanntlich Einfluss auf die Gemütswelt, dachte ich bissig.  
>„Ich... werde... lernen. Auf Wiedersehen, Yashido. Guten Weg." Natürlich versuchte ich ihm eine gute Heimreise zu wünschen, aber besser ging es nicht.<br>Um ihm doch noch irgendwie meine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken verbeugte ich mich vor ihm. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging durch die Tür, die er mir öffnete, da ich immer noch den Kater im Arm hatte.

Hiruzen Sarutobi. Der Sandaime Hokage von Konohagakure stand endlich vor mir.  
>'Ojii – Hokage' hörte ich in meinem Kopf die Stimme des Jungen, der noch vor einer guten Stunde, wie ein Wasserfall über ihn geredet hatte. Mir war durchaus bewusst, das Alter immer im Auge des Betrachters lag und für einen Jungen den ich vielleicht auf zehn oder elf schätzte, war ein Altersunterschied gefühlsmäßig noch größer, als er tatsächlich war.<br>Doch der Mann, der vor mir stand war tatsächlich steinalt. Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass mein Vater und dieser Mann zusammen auf Missionen gewesen sein sollen, selbst wenn man zwanzig oder gar vierzig Jahre abzog.  
>Der dritte Hokage war einige Zentimeter kleiner als ich und trug einen Mantel, die ich als eine Art Amtsuniform interpretierte. Dazu gehört neben dem eben erwähnten Mantel ein kegelförmiger Hut, auf dem ich das gleiche Zeichen für Feuer erkannte, dass auch vorn auf dem Gebäude angebracht war. Mühsam versuchte ich mich an Narutos Worte zu erinnern.<br>Das Zeichen bedeutete 'Hi' und stand für Feuer, fiel es mir wieder ein.  
>Sein Gesicht war schmal und wirkte ausgezehrt. Als besonders empfand ich die Falten die sich um seine Augen gebildet hatten, es waren vier auf jeder Seite, absolut symmetrisch zueinander und sahen wie Sonnenstrahlen aus, die von seinem unterem Augenlid ausgingen.<br>Unwillkürlich musste ich an die Markierung denken, die ich bei Naruto im Gesicht gesehen hatte. Auch bei seinem Lehrer war mir quer über sein Nasenbein ein Streifen aufgefallen. Allerdings hatte ich ihn nicht lange genug gesehen um herauszufinden, ob es sich dabei vielleicht um eine große Narbe handelte.  
>„Na, hab ich den Test bestanden? Sehe ich aus wie der Mann, den du suchst?" Verblüfft zuckte ich zusammen. Die Stimme mit der er sprach war nicht nur überraschend tief und kräftig, sondern er redete mich auch in meiner Sprache an.<br>Etwas beschämt, gestand ich mir ein, dass es unhöflich gewesen war, ihn so anzustarren.  
>„Du bist also Mahns' Tochter. Und siehe da, Tora hast du auch mitgebracht. Sehr beeindruckend."<br>Ich blickte auf meinen Arm, den Kater hatte ich ganz vergessen. Belustigt stellte ich fest, dass er in meinem Arm eingeschlafen war. Da sein tierischer Instinkt ihm nun aber mitteilte, dass er ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit gerutscht war, hob er den Kopf und miaute.  
>„Genma? Komm doch bitte kurz rein", rief er in Richtung der Tür. Diese wurde augenblicklich geöffnet und ein Mann trat ein.<br>„Ja, Meister Hokage?"  
>„Genma, nimm doch bitte die Katze Tora mit dir. Ich denke Madame Shijimi, wird sich freuen ihn wieder zu haben. Und sag dem Suchteam Bescheid, dass ihre Mission beendet ist."<br>Ich runzelte die Stirn. Da war eben ganz sicher noch kein Mann draußen gewesen. Wo kam er so plötzlich her?  
>Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich ihn. Er war ein großer schmaler Mann, der die gleichen Sachen trug wie auch schon Izumo, Kotetsu und Narutos Lehrer.<br>In seinem Mund hatte er etwas, das aussah wie eine lange Nadel und auf seinen Kopf trug er wie Izumo ein Kopftuch. Das merkwürdige war, dass er es verkehrt herum zu tragen schien, denn die Knoten zeigten nach vorn. 'Wieder ein Ninja', dachte ich.  
>„Ja, Meister Hokage."<br>Tora schien Lunte gerochen zu haben, denn er fauchte in Genmas' Richtung.  
>Ich wusste nicht, wer von Beiden nun weniger begeistert schien, der Kater oder der Mann. Der Ninja verzog das Gesicht, als er mir den Kater aus dem Arm nahm. Da das fauchende Knäul seinerseits sofort begann ihn zu kratzen und zu beißen. Verdutzt sah ich, wie der Traktierte das fauchende Tier daraufhin fluchend im Genick packte und soweit wie möglich von sich weg streckte. Anscheinend hoffte er, dass auf die Art und Weise sein Gesicht so wenig Schaden wie möglich nahm. Mit einem still-leidenden Ausdruck trug er seinen schreienden Widersacher nach draußen, während er seinerseits das Tier beschimpfte.<br>Verdattert sah ich den beiden nach und man konnte noch eine Weile beide auf dem Gang hören.  
>„Nun, das wäre geklärt. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Tora seiner Besitzerin schon davon gelaufen ist." Ertönte es hinter mir.<br>„Das Wichtigste zuerst", fuhr der Hokage fort. „Sag mir, wie soll ich dich nennen? Dein Vater schrieb mir vor langer Zeit einen Brief, als du geboren wurdest. Ich weiß also, wie dein Geburtsname ist." Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog eine Schriftrolle hervor. „Allerdings habe ich hier einen Brief aus dem Palast..."  
>Der Sandaime ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah mich an. Er wartete und überließ mir die Entscheidung.<br>„Ich bin hergekommen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Einen Moment stockte mir der Atem. „Der Name, der in dem Schriftstück steht, ermöglicht mir ein neues Leben. Ein Leben in dem mich niemand kennt."  
>Der alte Mann brummte und warf noch einen Blick in die Schriftrolle. „Ist es dem Andenken deiner Eltern nicht unehrlich gegenüber, wenn du deinen Namen mit ihnen sterben lässt?" Die Frage saß. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich mein Gesicht und meine Gefühle wieder im Griff hatte.<br>„Bist du Sarutobi Hiruzen?", fragte ich, ohne ihm meine Motive zu erklären.  
>Bevor ich nicht wusste, ob dieser Mann wirklich der war, für den er sich ausgab, würde ich gar nichts beantworten.<br>Der Greis legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
>„Ganz der Vater", lächelte er. „Es ist eine wirklich gute Eigenschaft, ich erkenne viel von ihm in dir. Nun, lass mich überlegen. Wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass ich der Echte bin?"<br>Geduldig wartete ich.  
>„Ich habe deinem Vater einen Ring geschenkt. Meinen Siegelring um genau zu sein. Es ist mehr als zwanzig Jahre her, dass ich ihm den gegeben habe. Meine Name ist auf dem Aufsatz eingraviert und der Untergrund ist rot mit helleren Elementen. Da dein Vater ein vorausdenkender Mann war, schätze ich, dass er ihn dir gegeben oder zumindest gezeigt hat?"<br>Zittrig fuhren meine Hände hoch zu meinem Hals, wo sich die Kette unter dem Haori befand. Langsam, Stück für Stück zogen meine Finger ein Glied nach dem anderen aus meinem Ausschnitt. Am Ende hing, in den letzten zwei Jahren von niemanden gesehen, der beschriebene Ring.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich den Namen, den euer Herrscher mir gab annehmen soll oder nicht. Aber das Erbe meiner Eltern steht vor dir. Sie starben um mich zu beschützen. Es ist zwar nicht davon auszugehen, dass man mich hier aufspüren wird. Trotzdem möchte ich kein Risiko eingehen." Hiruzen nickte.  
>„Weise Worte, von einer noch so jungen Frau. Nun dann. Willkommen in Konohagakure... Haruka." Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.<p>

„Wir haben viel zu bereden, aber mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, denke ich wir verschieben das auf Morgen. Es ist spät geworden und ich denke, nach deiner Reise wirst du erschöpft sein. Draußen wartet Genma auf dich. Ich war so frei und habe mir erlaubt dir eine Wohnung auszusuchen." Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit 'Reise' damit nicht den Weg aus der Residenz des Daimyō meinte.  
>Nickend, beugte ich den Oberkörper nach vorne und wusste, dass ich entlassen war.<br>„Eine Frage hab ich aber doch noch."  
>„Ja?"<br>„Yashido meinte, eine wütende Menschenmenge hätte euch überrascht. Laut seiner Aussage wurdet ihr getrennt. Er selbst kannte sich aus, aber wie hast du den Weg hierher gefunden?"  
>Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um.<br>„Ich traf den Jungen, der für den Mob verantwortlich war. Ein kleiner, blonder Wirbelwind. Er wollte mich eigentlich bis hier her begleiten."  
>„Was ist passiert?", er hob interessiert die Augenbrauen, so dass sie unter seinem Hut verschwanden.<br>„Er traf seinen Sensei und rannte wie der Teufel davon."  
>Ich trat durch die Tür, hinter der mich tatsächlich bereits ein ziemlich lädierter Genma erwartete und warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu meinem neuen Heim.<br>Der Hokage selbst blieb mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Nach einigen Minuten, die er die Tür angestarrt hatte, kicherte er und zog aus seinem Mantel eine lange Pfeife hervor, die er sich anzündete.  
>„Soso." Sagte er und blies einen Rauchkringel in die Luft.<br>„Naruto, du überraschst mich doch immer wieder."


	4. Wirre Träume

„Diese verdammte Katze", grummelte Genma.  
>„Tut weh?" Dabei deutete ich auf sein Gesicht, in dem deutlich Tora's Krallenspuren zu sehen waren. Leider konnte er im Gegensatz zu dem Hokage meine Sprache nicht sprechen, daher musste er mit meinen Gestammel vorlieb nehmen. Während ich neben ihm herlief sammelte ich alle Macht meiner Sprachkenntnisse. Schließlich galt das eherne Gesetz: Sprache lernt man durch sprechen.<p>

„Heh? Oh. Nein, es tut nicht sonderlich weh." Er tat die Kratzer mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Aber dieses Tier ist die Bosheit in Person."  
>Er sah meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte hinzu: „Bei dir war er wirklich wie ausgewechselt. Wie hast du das geschafft? Gibt es da einen Trick?"<br>„Ich habe … gestreichelt."  
>Genma ließ die Schultern hängen. Eine Geste die so gar nicht zu dem ernst wirkenden Mann passen wollte.<br>Schließlich seufzte er.  
>„Muss wohl so ein Katzending sein. Ich weiß schon wieso ich Hunde lieber mag. Ah da sind wir." Er war vor einem Haus stehen geblieben, das nicht allzu weit vom Hokageturm entfernt lag.<br>Alles in Allem ein sehr unscheinbarer Bau, der weit weniger bunt war, als die meisten restlichen Gebäude, die ich bisher in Konohagakure gesehen hatte.  
>Eine Besonderheit wies es dann aber doch auf, denn mit fünf Etagen war es höher als die restlichen Häuser der Umgebung.<p>

Während ich mit dem Hokage in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesprochen hatte, war es draußen dunkel geworden. Die schwache Straßenbeleuchtung reichte kaum aus um den Weg wirklich nennenswert auszuleuchten. Aber einen Moment später war ich im Grunde sehr glücklich über diesen sparsamen Energieeinsatz, denn ich schaute nach oben.  
>Mir wurde ein atemberaubender Anblick geboten, denn genauso wie es am Tag keine einzige Wolke an den Himmel geschafft hatte, war auch jetzt alles frei von Störobjekten.<br>Da die Beleuchtung auch im übrigen Dorf nicht sehr stark war, schien es als könnte man geradewegs in eine andere Welt hineinsehen.  
>„Wie wunderschön", entfuhr es mir. Mein Begleiter drehte sich zu mir um. Und folgte meinem Blick in den Himmel. Er wusste zwar nicht, was ich gesagt hatte, aber er konnte es sich leicht zusammenreimen.<br>„Wirklich eine wunderschöne Nacht."

So standen wir in friedlicher Eintracht einige Minuten vor dem Haus und schauten in die Unendlichkeit des Universums.  
>Genma und mein Blick kreuzten sich, als wir gleichzeitig wieder auf irdische Ebenen zurückkehrten. Schnell schaute er in eine andere Richtung und rieb sich verlegen den Kopf.<br>„Ehm, ja.. warte ich such nur eben die Schlüssel".  
>Belustigt musste ich lächeln. Er musste trotz seines soliden Auftretens ein eher schüchterner Mann sein. Unauffällig betrachtete ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und versuchte sein Alter zu schätzen. Vielleicht Ende zwanzig, mutmaßte ich. Möglicherweise wirkte er aber auch älter, als er eigentlich war.<br>Immerhin ist er mal etwas größer als du. Schaltete sich meine innere Stimme dazu.  
>Das stimmte, und ich war ziemlich froh, dass es so war. Die Tatsache, dass es hier in Dorf Menschen gab die größer waren, bedeutete, dass ich nicht zwingend wegen meiner eigenen Körpergröße auffallen würde.<br>Die Hoffnung kannst du wohl begraben, alle Frauen in diesem Dorf sind kleiner als du, erwiderte es in meinem Kopf.  
>Wiederstrebend musste ich zustimmen. Das Gefühl war das Gleiche wie im Palast des Daimyō. Ich war eindeutig größer und kräftiger gebaut.<br>'Ein Elefant unter Rehen', dachte ich deprimiert. Mein Blick wanderte auf Genmas Rücken und ich entschied, dass ich damit leben konnte, solange es Männer gab die größer und muskulöser waren.

Vor mir fummelte dieser derweil am Schloss der Eingangstür herum und versuchte, als Herr und Meister über den Schlüssel und das Schloss zu gebieten. Im Klartext hieß das, dass er es nicht schaffte den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu stecken. Um ihn nicht zu kränken, biss ich mir auf die Zunge und verkniff mir das Lachen, das so in mir brannte.  
>Geflissentlich dreht ich mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und tat so, als wäre ich wieder in die Sterne vertieft, während ich ihn deutlich hinter mir fluchen hört. Wenigstens sah er mein Grinsen nicht.<br>Mit einem triumphierenden „Ha." wurde er einen Moment später mit dem metallischen Klicken des Schlosses belohnt. „So, nach dir.", er hielt mir die Tür auf.  
>„Danke, Genma."<br>„In die dritte Etage." Ich nickte und suchte an der Wand den Lichtschalter. Da ich keinen fand, tastete ich so nach dem Geländer und stieg die Treppen nach oben.  
>Schemenhaft konnte ich in dem Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel Türen und und Stufen erkennen, es reichte um nicht zu stolpern.<br>„Nach links", hörte ich den Ninja hinter mir.  
>Das Ganze hatte etwas von Topfschlagen, nur fehlte der Topf und der Löffel. Eigentlich nur der Löffel, wenn die Tür, die wir suchten, der Topf wäre.<br>'Vielleicht sollte ich an der Tür anschlagen, wenn ich sie erreichte', kam mir der deplazierte Gedanke.  
>Du kommst wirklich auf komische Ideen. Es hörte sich so an, als ob die Stimme in meinem Kopf die Augen verdrehte. Naja, so wird mir auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig, antwortete ich. Das stimmt wohl,kam die Antwort.<br>Am Ende des Flurs blieb ich stehen. Wieder suchte ich nach einem Lichtschalter und wieder erfolglos.  
>„Hier der Schlüssel." Ich spürte wie mir etwas in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Zum Glück war neben mir ein Fenster und so gab es zumindest etwas Licht.<br>Im Gegensatz zu Genma fand ich das Schloss mühelos. Da ich durchaus seinen Blick in meinem Rücken spürte, dachte ich, dass es wohl besser wäre ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sein Gesicht zu wahren. Mit einem leisen fluchen ließ ich den Schlüssel fallen.  
>Der Ninja bückte sich.<br>„Gar nicht so einfach, was?" Ich könnte hören, dass er grinste und verdrehte die Augen. Zum Glück war es dunkel.  
>'Große Töne, mein Lieber', dachte ich. Wieder drückte er mir den Schlüssel in die Hand. Ich suchte ein weiteres Mal nach dem Schloss und ließ mir dabei länger Zeit als nötig.<br>Dann steckte ich ihn in den Zylinder und drehte den Schlüssel um.  
>„Glück.", sagte ich zu dem Mann.<br>Genma lachte und nickte. Er schwieg einen Moment und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas überlegte. Bevor ich das Wort ergreifen konnte, sagte er lauter: „Ja, naja, dann ich hoffe du wirst dich wohl fühlen... Gute Nacht. Ach so. Ich werde dich morgen abholen und zu Meister Hokage bringen."  
>„Danke Genma. Gute Nacht." Ich lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und schloss dann die Tür hinter mir.<p>

In dem Apartment war es finster wie im Sack. Falls es hier ein Fenster gab, waren die Vorhänge wohl zugezogen.  
>Langsam tastete ich mich den Flur entlang. Zumindest hier drin musste es irgendwo Licht geben. Ah – Da.<br>Meine suchenden Finger hatten einen kleinen Schalter in der Wand ertastet. Mit ein summenden Geräusch ging die Deckenbeleuchtung über mir an. Das Licht war grell und ich fühlte mich unsanft in die Realität zurück gerissen. „Ahhh", murmelte ich und kniff meine Augen zusammen. Es dauerte bis sich meine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnten und der Raum vor mir Konturen handelte sich um einen kleinen Flur, von dem nach zwei Metern drei andere Räume abgingen. Der Eingangsbereich in dem ich stand war etwas tiefer gelegen und eine kleine Stufe grenzte den restlichen Gang davon ab. Es roch überraschenderweise kein bisschen staubig. Hatte etwa jemand die Wohnung geputzt?  
>Auch auf dem Boden konnte ich keinen Staub erkennen.<br>Vor mir erstreckte sich ein sauberer Dielenfußboden. Zögernd setzte ich meinen Rucksack ab um mir meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Ungnädig betrachtete ich sie. 'Die Schuhe hatten etwas Pflege nötig', dachte ich. Das Leder war an manchen Stellen schon ziemlich aufgeraut. Lange würden die es wohl nicht mehr machen.  
>Sorgsam stellte ich sie auf die Seite und richtete mich auf. Mit einem Griff nahm ich einen Träger meines Rucksacks und zog ihn über den Boden hinter mir her. Die erste Tür ging nach rechts und ich sah hinein. Hier war das Bad. Es war nicht groß aber für mich reichte es allemal. Entzückt stellte ich fest, dass es eine Badewanne gab. Eine Toilette und ein Wachbecken komplettierten das Bild. Es sah sehr karg aus, was daran lag, dass es keinerlei bewohnertypischen Dinge gab, die herumlagen. Kein Badvorleger, kein Spiegel, keine Seife.<br>Allerdings hingen zwei Handtücher über dem Badewannenrand. Schaudernd dachte ich an die Einrichtungsgegenstände die ich alleine in diesem Raum benötigte.  
>Das würde alles ziemlich teuer werden und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich hier in Konoha mein Geld verdienen sollte. Mein Dasein als Teammitglied einer Spezialeinheit war beendet. Das Geld, das ich besaß war hier wertlos und was meine anderen Talente waren, konnte ich nicht sagen.<br>Darüber hinaus, wagte ich es sehr zu bezweifeln, dass es viele Angebote in dieser Sparte für Ausländer wie mich gab.  
>Gegenüber des Badezimmers lag zur Linken ein Schlafzimmer und zur Rechten eine Küche. Unentschlossen überlegte ich, welchen Raum ich mir zuerst ansehen wollte und entschied mich für das Schlafzimmer. Es war der einzige Raum dessen Tür geschlossen war und erregte alleine dadurch schon meine Neugierde.<br>Nachdem ich eingetreten war, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass jemand den Raum bereits grob möbliert hatte.  
>Zumindest gab es bereits ein Bett, einen Standspiegel und zwei Schränke. Neben dem Bett stand außerdem noch eine kleine Kommode mit Schubkästen und einem Wecker. Wer auch immer die grüne Bettwäsche ausgesucht hatte, schien Geschmack zu haben, denn sie gefiel mir wirklich gut. Auch der Spiegel war ganz nach meinem Geschmack und tröstete mich darüber hinweg, dass das Bad über keinen verfügte. Hinter dem Bett war ein Fenster, dessen Rollos heruntergelassen waren.<p>

Meinen Rucksack lies ich auf das Bett fallen und zog an der Schnur die am Fenster herunterhing. Mit einem sirrenden Gesräuch wurde das Band aus den Lamellen gezogen und der Sichtschutz zusammengefaltet. Das Fenster lag zu der Straße gerichtet, auf der Genma und ich noch vor ein paar Minuten gemeinsam in den Himmel geschaut hatten.  
>Da die Luft in dem Raum trotz des sonst sauberen Zustands abgestanden roch, öffnete ich das Fenster um sie etwas zirkulieren zu lassen. Die frische Nachtluft machte sich sofort daran, die unangenehme Wärme im Zimmer zu vertreiben.<br>Draussen zirpten die Grillenmunter vor sich hin und in der Ferne konnte man einen Kauz rufen hören.  
>Ein tiefer Frieden überkam mich und ich ließ mich auf dem Fensterbrett nieder um noch ein weiteres Mal in das Weltall zu blicken. 'Man könnte sich in den Sternen verlieren', dachte ich träumerisch.<br>Meine Gedanken eilten in weite Ferne und die Nächte, in denen Kristan mich mit sich aus der Stadt genommen hatte. Wir hatten nebeneinander inmitten einer Wiese gelegen und uns bewusst gemacht, wie schön die Welt doch eigentlich war.  
>Die Erinnerung versetzte mir einen Stich und es schmerzte, doch ich würde meinen Verlust nie verarbeiten, wenn ich sie bis zu meinem Lebensende zurückhielt, daher zwang ich mich dazu die Gedanken zuzulassen. Irgendwann musste ich schließlich damit anfangen. Unwillig zwang ich meine Gedanken zurück in meine Vergangenheit und verglich diese Nacht mit denen, die ich erlebt hatte. Bei uns hatte man nie so viele Sterne sehen können.<br>Auch war der Himmel nicht so tiefschwarz gewesen, sondern eher rötlich, da das Licht der Stadt durch den Smok bis weit nach außerhalb gestreut worden war. Dennoch war es schön gewesen.  
>Traurig, schloss ich das Fenster. Es hätte alles anders sein können. Doch nun war eine neue Zeit angebrochen. Weiter als hier her konnte man nicht laufen. Ein neues Land, eine neue Sprache, eine andere Kultur, andere Menschen. Vor mir stand eine Entscheidung im Raum, die ich treffen musste. Langsam öffnete ich meinen Rucksack und nahm die Sachen heraus die ich seid mehr als zwei Jahren mit mir herumtrug und legte sie zuerst einmal sorgsam auf das Bett.<br>Meine Einsatzkleidung, eine dunkle Hose, die Weste mit der leichten Panzerung, zwei sehr zerknitterte schwarze Shirts , mein Gürtel und eine seperate Tasche, die ich an ihm befestigen konnte. Vorsichtig roch ich an den Sachen.  
>'Etwas muffig', urteilte ich streng. Die Kleidungsstücke mussten gewaschen werden und nach all der Zeit hatten sie es verdient, wieder einmal frisch zu riechen.<br>Sie landeten etwas lieblos in einer Zimmerecke. Etwas Unterwäsche, Socken, ein Trainingsanzug und eine Bluse folgten. Die beiden letzten Stücke war mehr oder weniger eine Neuerwerbung gewesen. Der Trainingsanzug, war in der Zeit erworben worden, die ich mit der Artistengruppe unterwegs gewesen war. Die Bluse hingegen hatte ich gefunden, als ich nach der Audienz beim Feudalherrn in das Zimmer zurückgekehrt war.  
>Ich vermutete, dass es von der alten Dame war, die sich dachte mir Ersatz für das Stück zu liefern, dass sie hatte verschwinden lassen.<br>Zusammen mit dem Trainingsanzug war auch ein zweites paar Schuhe zum Vorschein gekommen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass meine Stiefel mit den Stahlkappen in der Sohle für Seiltanz oder sonstige Einlagen nicht sonderlich gut geeignet waren. Daher hatte Alima mir ein Paar von ihren Geschenkt. Auch sie eigneten sich zwar nicht für den Seiltanz, wegen ihrer dicken Sohle, aber für die Trockenübungen und das Training waren sie dennoch brauchbarer gewesen.  
>Der zweite Griff in den Rucksack förderte nun Kleinkram zu Tage. Eine kleine Kulturtasche, in der sich neben der obligatorischen Zahnbürste alles befand, das man brauchte, um sich notfalls wieder zusammenzuflicken.<br>Dann kam ein kleines Kästchen. Mit einer Hand hielt ich es fest, um mit der anderen die Tasche auf den Boden zu stellen. Auf den nun freigewordenen Fleck ließ ich mich nieder. Mit etwas tauben Fingern öffnete ich den Verschluss und betrachtete die kleinen Glaszylinder, die in kleine Halterungen eingepasst waren.  
>An jeder war eine kleine Injektionsnadel befestigt. Spritzen, wegwerfen und ein paar Sekunden warten bis die Substanzen wirkten. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass in diesen unscheinbaren Kapseln ein geradezu grausames Wirkmittel eingeschlossen war.<br>Sie waren dazu da in aussichtslosen Kampfsituationen eingesetzt zu werden. Die Fläschchen enthielten ein monströses Gemisch aus Opiaten, Heroin und Kokain. In seiner Konzentration kurz vor einer Überdosis. In unserer Ausbildung war jedem von uns eine solche Kapsel injiziert worden. Damit hatte man zweierlei Dinge erreichen wollen. Zum Einen, sollten wir erfahren wie es sich anfühlte und zum Anderen sollten wir den kalten Entzug durchleben. Nicht wenige waren direkt durch die Chemikalien gestorben ein paar Andere hatten Selbstmord begangen, als sie die Nachwirkungen der Drogen nicht ertrugen.  
>Mein Magen verkrampfte sich. Man hatte uns alle wie Tiere angekettet, damit wir uns selbst oder auch Andere nicht verletzen konnten. Trotzdem hatten diejenigen, die von den Wirkstoffen in Wahnsinn getrieben worden waren geschafft, sich mit den Ketten zu erdrosseln. Man hatte es aus den oberen Etagen als Selektion beschrieben. Galle stieg mir in den Mund. Wir waren keine Soldaten mehr gewesen, sondern Versuchskaninchen, denn man hatte eben erst die Testphase gestartet. Offiziel war das Medikament nie zugelassen worden.<br>Die Zeit des Entzugs war undeutlich und verschwommen und es war beinahe unmöglich für mich eine klare Erinnerung daran zu finden. Nur die Emotionen die zurückgeblieben waren sagten mir, dass ich in den zwei Wochen, die er dauerte, hatte sterben wollen.  
>Meinst du, dass du die jetzt noch brauchen wirst?, es klang beinahe beunruhigt.<br>'Ich weiß es nicht, besser ist es auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Eines werde ich in Griffweite aufbewahren und die anderen gut verstecken.'  
>Dann pack die Kapsel zu dem Stift.<br>'Gut.' Gehorsam nahm ich eine der zwölf Kapseln aus dem Etui und verstaute sie in dem kleinen Fach an meinem Gürtel. Das Kästchen verschwand unter der Matratze.  
>Die trüben Gedanken abschüttelnd griff ich ein weiteres Mal in meinen Rucksack und beförderte eine kompakte Stereobox, mein kleines Musikabspielgerät sowie Kopfhörer heraus. Musik war für mich essentiel und sowohl während des Trainings, als auch wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte lies ich sie leise laufen. Diese Sachen nahmen zwar objektiv betrachtet nur Platz weg, störrisch hatte ich aber darauf bestanden sie mitzunehmen. Mein Vater hatte mir dazu einen kleinen Steckdosenaufsatz gegeben und ergeben geseufzt. Er kannte mich gut genug und wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte mit mir darüber zu streiten. Zärtlich strich ich über die zwei gerademal faustgroßen Lautsprecher. Sie waren zwar klein, aber sowohl Qualität als auch Lautstärke konnte sich getrost zeigen. Sie waren eines der ersten Dinge die ich mir von meinem eigenen Geld gekauft hatte. Entschlossen stellte ich alles auf die Kommode und schob Aufsatz sowie Netzteil in die Steckdose. Dann schloss ich den kleinen Spieler an und drückte auf 'Musik abspielen'.<br>Sofort wurde die Ruhe in dem Zimmer unterbrochen und ich fühlte mich wohler.  
>Mit dem letzten Griff zog ich zwei Bilderrahmen aus dem zusammengesunkenen Gepäckstück. Lange hielt ich beide in den Händen, während mir heiße Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Auf einem Bild waren meine Eltern, die fröhlich in die Kamera schauten, auf dem anderen Kristan und ich. Das Bild war während eines Spaziergangs im Herbst aufgenommen worden. Ich selbst lachte darauf ausgelassen, während ich ihn mit Blättern bewarf und er stand da wie ein begossener Pudel empört die Schultern hochgezog. Beide Rahmen fanden ihren Platz auf dem Sideboard. Es würde sicher noch eine Weile dauern bis ich den Verlust verarbeitet hatte. Dennoch musste ich eine, für mich, wichtige Entscheidung fällen: In die Zukunft blicken, und mich auf mein neues Leben einlassen, oder in der Vergangenheit bleiben. Entschlossen griff ich zu meinem Gürtel und zog ein Messer aus der Halterung. Mit festen Schritten ging ich zu dem Spiegel und betrachtete mein Gesicht. Ein blasses Gesicht blickte zurück, die Augen, die vom Weinen gerötet waren blickten mich entschlossen an.<br>Als das Messer, durch meine Haare fuhr und die Strähnen zu Boden sanken, fiel auch die Entscheidung. Der Entschluss etwas an meinem Äußeren zu verändern, war symbolischer Natur.  
>Eine Veränderung folgte einer Anderen.<p>

„Komm her mein schönes Kind, wärme mich", eine hohe Stimmer kicherte vergnügt. Ich sah durch eine große Tür. Ein riesiges Bett stand dort mit seidigen Kissen und Laken. Darauf ein ein Mann, der mich wollüstig anblickte und mit seinem Finger zuerst auf mich, dann auf sich deutete. Seine Stimme klang schmierig und er selbst unnatürlich fett. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Wieder rief er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme:" Nun komm schon her, meine Teure." Er gluckste.  
>Ich ließ meinen Blick an mir herunter gleiten. Ich war nackt bis auf ein durchsichtiges Höschen. An den Seiten waren rosa Satinschleifen, die das Vorder- und das Rückteil zusammenhielten. In meiner Hand hielt ich einen ebenso durchsichtigen schwarzen Bh, auch an ihm eine Schleife befestigt. Diese war allem Anschein nach schon von mir gelöst worden. Entsetzt bemerkte ich wie ich mit langsamen Schritten auf das Zimmer zu ging. Hinein zu diesem widerlichen Mann. Das Zimmer war riesig, allein die Decke sicherlich fünft Meter hoch und die Wände mit goldenen und cremefarbenen Stoff überzogen. Auf dem Boden war kostbar aussehendes Parkett verlegt.<br>Wieder tat ich einen Schritt holte aus und warf kichernd das dünne Stück Stoff in seine Richtung. Innerlich musste ich mit einem Brechreiz kämpfen. Was machte ich hier nur und wieso konnte ich mich nicht nach meinem Willen bewegen. Bestürzt bemerkte ich, wie ich meine Brust streichelte. Dann wanderte meine Hand, die mir nicht gehorchte zu dem Band, dass meine Hüfte, wenn auch nur minimal vor seinen gierigen Blicken schützte. Sanft zog ich daran.  
>Ihm sprangen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Ja!JA!"<br>Der Stoff rutschte an meinen Beinen herunter und ich bückte mich um ihn aufzuheben.  
>„Wie wäre es meine Liebe, spielen wir doch ein Spiel? DU läufst weg und wenn ich dich fange, wirst du alles tun, was ich von dir verlange." Er schmatzte, es war ein widerwärtiges Geräusch und mir drehte es sofort den Magen um. Auch er war nackt, das einzige, das ihn bedeckte war ein öliger Schweißfilm.<br>„Ja, Herr", antwortete ich mit einem weiteren Kichern.  
>Langsam drehte ich mich um und lief aus dem Raum in das Zimmer, indem ich eben noch gestanden hatte. An den Wänden hingen riesige Gemälde von Menschen und Landschaften. „ICH KOMME!" Hinter mir war es dem Lüstling endlich gelungen sich aus seinem Bett zu hieven. Plötzlich schien ich wieder Herr über meine Bewegungen zu sein, und die Abscheu, die ich eben nur im Inneren empfunden hatte, erfasste meinen gesamten Körper. Wie panisch lief ich durch einen weiteren Raum. Die Wänd waren hier mit Holz verkleidet.<br>Es gab keinen Ausgang aus diesem Raum.  
>Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Hinter mir schien der Mann die Tür erreicht zu haben. Ein Knarzen des Bodens verriet mir die Distanz die noch zwischen uns war. Wild sah ich mich um, bis mein Blick wieder auf die Holzvertäfelung fiel. Ein Stück über meinen Kopf war ein Griff eingearbeitet, den ich beinahe übersehen hätte. Entschlossen zog ich daran und staunte, da es sich wie ein Rollo herunter ziehen ließ und den Blick auf einen Durchgang offenbarte. Dahinter der nächste Raum. Auch in ihm gab es keine Tür.<br>Da ich den Trick nun kannte, suchte ich mit meinen Augen die Wände ab und wie erwartet gab es dieses Mal an zwei Wänden die Griffe, die ich suchte. Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich zu der Wand, dir sich rechts von mir befand und zog. Sie bewegte sich kein Stück. 'Verdammt', dachte ich frustriert.  
>„Mein Täubchen wo bist du?" Schlitternd bleib ich vor dem zweiten Griff stehen und zerrte kräftig an der Rolltür auf der linken Seite. Gehorsam gab sie meinem Druck nach und die Wand, die vor einigen Herzschlägen noch so massiv gewirkt hatte ließ sich wieder wie ein Rollo herunterziehen. Blind rannte ich in den nächsten Raum, ich verschwendete keine Zeit mehr damit, mich umzusehen. Ich rannte zur Wand rechts und zog an einem Griff.<br>Nichts. Der Zweite. Nichts.  
>'Jetzt komm schon', bettelte ich.<br>Die Dritte. Wieder nichts. Der Kerl stampfte bereits in das erste Zimmer. Wegen seiner Masse gab es bei jedem Schritt eine Erschütterung im Boden. Es war bewundernswert, dass er überhaupt noch aufstehen konnte. Mir brach kalter Schweiß aus. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich fand, wollte nicht, dass er mit seinen gierigen, schweißigen Händen über meinen Körper fuhr.  
>Das vierte Holzrollo gab endlich nach. Ich schlüpfte hindurch und zog es hinter mir wieder hoch. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er mich fand, ich würde es ihm so schwer wie möglich machen. Mein Problem war, dass mit jedem neuen Raum immer mehr dieser Rollos in die Wand eingelassen waren. Somit kostete es wertvolle Zeit, wenn ich nicht auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg fand.<br>Das Glück war mir aber einige Räume lang hold. Doch egal wie schnell ich die offene Veriegelung fand, der Abstand verringerte sich immer mehr. Zwischen ihm und mir lag nur noch ein einziges Zimmer. Gerade als ich wieder hinter mir eines der Rollos hochzog, veränderte sich die Situation und somit die gesamte Atmosphäre. Ich hörte ein zweites paar Schritte. „Oh meine Teure, hast du keine Lust mehr zu spielen? Dann komm her und ich werde dich..." Ein Schrei kämpfte sich in mir hoch.  
>Angst. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich auf einmal panische überwältigende Angst. Schnell zog ich das Rollo mit einem Ruck hoch. Anstattt des Ekels trieb mich nun Todesangst. Mein letzter Blick traf den Übergewichtigen, der auf der anderen Seite eintrat, während ich die Wandverkleidung auf meiner Seite hochzog.<br>Hinter ihm stand ein Mann.  
>Er trug einen schwarzen langen Mantel, schwarze Schuhe, einen schwarzen Pullover. Sein Gesicht war unter einer schwarzen Maske verborgen, doch ich irrte mich. Es war keine Maske. Das Gesicht des Mannes war so stark verbrannt, dass er keine Gesichtszüge mehr hatte.<br>Dann verschloss sich der Spalt.  
>'Er hat mich gesehen', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.<br>Von der anderen Seite der Wand ertönte ein schaurig reißendes Geräusch.  
>„GNHHHHHGRGL!"<br>Das gleiche Geräusch hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Es war das Gleich, wie damals, als man Kristan die Kehle vor meinen Augen durchgeschnitten hatte.  
>Hals über Kopf rannte ich von einem Rollo zum nächsten. Sie waren alle verschlossen.<br>'Nein, das durfte nicht sein!' Mein Blickfeld schien sich zu verengen und jede Faser meines Körpers hatte nur noch ein Ziel: Flucht. Panisch suchte ich die Wände ab. Der schwarze Mann stand nun auf der anderen Seite der Wand hinter mir und obwohl ich ihn nicht sah, wusste ich, dass er dort war.  
>Da.<br>Ein letzter Griff, er war anders in seiner Beschaffenheit, anstatt metallisch war er hölzern und somit fast nicht zu sehen. Auch gingen die leichten Markierungen nicht auf den Boden, sondern hatte die Form von einem Quadrat. Wäre es ein Bild gewesen hätte es die Maße von einem Meter im Quadrat gehabt.  
>Auch die Höhe passte zu einer Stelle, an der man für gewöhnlich ein Bild aufhängte. Mit eiskalten Fingern griff ich im gleichen Moment nach dem Griff, als auch der Assassine im Raum vor mir seine Hand nach dem Griff ausstreckte.<br>Wenn er schneller war als ich, bedeutete das mein Ende. Mit einem Satz zog ich das Rollo herunter und sprang hinauf um mich in den Schacht zu ziehen. In dem Moment, als ich mein Fenster wieder verschloss, öffnete sich auf der anderen Seite die Wand einen ersten Spalt weit.  
>Dann war es dunkel.<br>Ich saß in einer Zwischenwand. Zwischen zwei Räumen. Hier musste es irgendwie wieder rausgehen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Der Schacht hatte im Grunde die gleichen Maße, wie es von Außen ausgesehen hatte. Einen Meter im Quadrat. Einen Meter tief. Mein Versteck war ein Würfel.  
>Langsam drehte ich mich zu der Wand hinter mir um und untersuchte auch sie. Es musste hier einen Ausweg geben.<br>Meine Finger ertasteten eine Einkerbung. Volltreffer. Plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören.

„Ab jetzt müssen wir vorsichtig sein, jeder hat den Plan um zum Feuer Reich zu kommen. Wir werden ab jetzt unser Ziel nicht mehr beim Namen nennen, falls wir ausspioniert werden. Die Zeit die jetzt auf uns zukommt wird nicht einfach. Aber gemeinsam, werden wir sie schaffen. Ich liebe euch."  
>Nein! NEIN, das durfte nicht sein. Mit aller Kraft zog ich den Griff hoch.<br>Das war der Flur meiner Eltern. Wie betäubt hob ich meinen Blick.  
>Eine Sekunde später fokussierte sich meine Konzentration auf die Menschen, die gerademal eine Armlänge von mir entfernt waren. Ich musste nur meine Hand ausstrecken und hätte meinem Vater über das Gesicht streichen können.<br>Meine Mutter stand nah bei ihm und hatte ihre Hand in seine geschoben. Sie sah verängstigt aus. Der Ausdruck meines Vaters war tief entschlossen, er atmete tief ein.  
>Mein Blick wanderte weiter auf Kristan. Er hatte sich mit Absicht leicht schräg hingestellt, dass er mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages zurück reißen konnte. Hatte er vielleicht gewusst, was passieren würde? Hatte er es geahnt?<br>An letzter Stelle sah ich mich selbst. Entschlossen, ernst und in Gedanken bei den nächsten Schritten unserer Flucht.  
>Ein elementarer Fehler.<br>In diesem Augenblick passierten mehrere Dinge zur gleichen Zeit. Zum Einen hörte ich das Klicken der Klinke, zum Anderen fiel mir ein Geräusch auf, dass mir damals entgangen war. Draußen vor der Tür gab jemand einen leisen Befehl.  
>Wie hatte mir das entgehen können? Dieser flüchtige Gedanke war genauso schnell wieder fort, wie er gekommen war.<br>„NEIN!" Verzweifelt schob ich mich aus dem Schacht in den Flur hinaus und landete mitten in einem grauenvollen Alptraum.  
>Zeitgleich mit meinem Schrei begannen die ersten Kugeln die Tür zu durchschlagen. „RUNTER!"<br>Genau wie damals schien alles in Zeitlupe abzulaufen und meine Bewegungen waren so zäh, als ob man mich an Gummibändern befestigt hätte.  
>„MAA..." schrie ich wild, doch es half nichts. Es lief genauso wie damals. Entsetzt musste ich mit ansehen, wie eine der ersten Kugeln, die Brust meines Vaters durchschlug. Auch das war mir damals entgangen.<br>Es musste seine Lunge zerfetzt haben, denn er spuckte augenblicklich Blut.  
>Dann zuckte der Kopf meiner Mutter zurück, als das Projektil in ihrem Kopf einschlug.<br>Langsam, beinahe sanft begann ihr Hinterkopf sich nach außen zu wölben. Dem folgte ein grausiges Knacken gefolgt von einem reißenden Geräusch, als sich ihre Knochen durch ihre Kopfhaut drückten und sie zeriss.  
>Von meinem Standpunkt aus, konnte ich mit ansehen, wie der Punkt der größten Spannung überschritten wurde, und ihr Körper dem Druck der Kugel nachgab.<br>Ihr Hinterkopf barst und die graue Masse spritze auf Wände, auf den Boden, auf Kristan und auf mich.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr ich auf.  
>Zitternd und schweißüberströmt vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte. Jedes Mal wenn ich davon träumte, zeigten sich neue Details, die der Schock damals ausgeblendet hatte.<br>Doch ich hatte sie gesehen und mein Unterbewusstsein schickte sie mir nun in Paketen zurück.  
>Wo bin ich?<br>In deinem Bett.  
>Achso.<br>Der Wecker zeigte 5 Uhr morgens. Es lohnte sich nicht mehr, noch einmal schlafen zu wollen, so aufgewühlt wie ich war. Seufzend stand ich auf. Draußen begann es bereits hell zu werden.  
>Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Händen durch die Haare. Verwirrt stutzte ich.<br>Achja. Ich hatte sie mir letzte Nacht abgeschnitten.  
>In mir breitete sich ein fiebriges Gefühl aus. Ich brauchte Bewegung. Dringend.<br>Unbeholfen fischte ich den Trainingsanzug aus dem Klamottenberg, den ich in der letzten Nacht in die Ecke geworfen hatte.  
>Fertig umgezogen betrachtete ich mich einen Moment in dem Spiegel, welcher in der Zimmerecke stand. Dann nahm ich mir mein Abspielgerät und die Kopfhörer aus dem Regal und betrat einige Minuten später die Straße vor dem Haus.<br>Tief sog ich die Luft ein. Sie war noch kühl und roch nach nasser Erde und Bäumen.  
>Entschlossen schob ich mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.<br>Mal sehen, wie lange ich brauchte um einmal um das Dorf zu laufen. Dazu kam noch der Weg zum Tor und zurück.  
>Mit den ersten Bässen der Musik begann ich zu laufen.<p>

Nach einer guten viertel Stunde, passierte ich das Tor, in dessen Wachhäuschen Izumo und Kotetsu selig schliefen.  
>Das waren ja schöne Wachen. Sie wurden nicht einmal wach, als ich an ihnen vorbei lief. Sobald ich außer sichtweite war, erhöhte ich mein Tempo und aus dem ausdauernden Laufen wurde ein Wettlauf mit dem Traum der letzten Nacht. Ich lief so schnell, dass ich bereits nach einer guten dreiviertel Stunde wieder an dem Wachposten angekommen war und entschied, mich ein wenig in den Wald zurückzuziehen. Dort hätte ich die Möglichkeit meine Energie anderweitig loszuwerden. Also schlug ich einen Haken und zog mein Tempo noch eine Stufe weiter an, Büsche und Felsbrocken, die im Weg waren, sah ich als Hindernisse und tauchte entweder unter ihnen durch oder überwand sie auf jede andere mir mögliche Weise. Dabei drosselte ich nur minimal meine Geschwindigkeit.<br>Während ich im Palast gewesen war und auch auf der Reise mit Yashido hatte sich dafür keine Möglichkeit geboten. Umso herrlicher empfand ich es jetzt, den Wind in meinem Gesicht zu spüren.  
>Schließlich kam ich zu einer Lichtung, die sich mir geradezu anbot. Es gab viel Platz und einige Findlinge lagen verstreut herum.<br>Darüber hinaus, war es weit genug vom Dorf entfernt, dass ich davon ausgehen konnte, niemanden hier anzutreffen. Nachdem ich sicher war, dass sich wirklich niemand in meiner näheren Umgebung aufhielt, lockerte ich meine Muskeln und visierte den ersten Felsen an. Die Leute hier schienen etwas merkwürdig zu sein, wenn sie ohne Probleme über Zäune springen konnten. Der alte Hokage würde mir sicherlich erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte, wenn ich ihn um eine Antwort bat.  
>Das versteckte Dorf, hatte mein Vater es genannt. Anscheinend gab es mehr zwischen Himmel und Erde, als ich wusste. Mit einer merkwürdigen Vorfreude stellte ich die Musik lauter und begann mit dem Training.<p>

Als ich knappe vier Stunden später wieder vor der Tür des Apartments stand, fühlte ich mich wie neu geboren. Dennoch war ich etwas enttäuscht gewesen, denn das Dorf hatte größer auf mich gewirkt und ich lachte, als ich an die beiden Chunin dachte, die ich in ihrem Häuschen angetroffen hatte.  
>Bei meinem Rückweg waren sie mittlerweile wach gewesen und ich hatte kurz angehalten um ihnen einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Während ich zu ihnen herüber gegangen war, hatte Izumo seinen Freund in die Seite gestoßen, da er mich von Beiden zuerst entdeckt hatte. Entgeistert hatten sie auf meine kurzen Haare gestarrt. Ich redete, soweit es mir möglich war, mit ihnen und hob wissend eine Augenbraue, als sie mir weismachen wollten, dass sie sich nur schlafend gestellt hätten.<br>Da ich nicht wusste, wann Genma mich abholen wollte, wenn er es nicht sogar schon versucht hatte, verabschiedete ich mich schnell und beeilte mich zu dem Haus zu kommen, indem der Sandaime mir die Wohnung überlassen hatte.  
>Das Nötigste war nun erst einmal eine Dusche, hoffentlich blieb mir noch genug Zeit, denn mittlerweile war es wirklich spät geworden. Auf den Straßen von Konoha herrschte bereits reges Treiben überall liefen Hausfrauen mit ihren Einkäufen umher und auch die Händler hatten ihren Anteil an der Lebhaftigkeit.<br>In dem Apartment griff ich mir meine Kulturtasche und ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Das heiße Wasser tat sein übriges und gut gelaunt betrachtete ich die kleinen Dampfwölkchen, die von meiner Haut aufstiegen, als ich die Wanne verließ.  
>Ein Problem stellte die Wahl der Kleidung dar. Der Haori sah so mitgenommen und staubig aus, dass ich ihn wohl nicht noch einmal anziehen konnte. Unschlüssig stand ich in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer und entschied, dass Unterwäsche und Socken schon einmal die halbe Miete wäre.<br>Doch leider machte der reine Fakt, dass ich nun etwas trug, die Wahl nicht leichter.  
>Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als jemand an die Wohnungstür klopfte. Dass musste Genma sein.<br>„Scheiße", stöhnte ich. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Die Tür öffnen und ihn hereinbitten konnte ich so nicht. Draußen wurde noch einmal geklopft.  
>„JA!... M-moment!" Ich zog die völlig zerknitterte Bluse der alten Frau unter dem Kleidungsberg hervor und griff gleichzeitig nach meiner dunklen Hose.<br>Es war das sauberste was ich hatte und im Augenblick meine einzige Rettung. Muffig hin oder her. Mit einem Bein bereits in der Hose hopste ich in Richtung Eingangstür. Dabei stolperte ich und fiel, laut fluchend, der Länge nach in den Flur hinein. Schnell zog ich mir die Bluse über den Kopf und hüpfte den letzten Meter zur Tür, während ich gleichzeitig mein Bein in der Hose versenkte.  
>Synchron wie ich den Knopf an meiner Hose schloss, griff ich nach der Türklinke und öffnete dem schelmisch grinsenden Ninja die Tür. Natürlich hatte er den Lärm gehört den ich im Flur veranstaltet hatte.<br>„Hallo, Gut-", er brach ab und starrte auf meinen Kopf. Haare schienen hier wohl ein großes Thema zu sein. „Äh, Guten Morgen." Stotterte er zu Ende.  
>Etwas verunsichert griff ich nach einer Strähne.<br>„Nicht gut?", fragte ich ihn geknickt. Zu Ändern war es nun eh nicht mehr.  
>„Doch, nein... ich meine... ich war nur überrascht! Die kurzen Haare stehen dir gut!"<br>Skeptisch drehte ich mich um und zog meine Schuhe an, zog den Schlüssel innen ab und zog die Tür hinter mir zu.  
>Genma schien sein Fettnäpfchen gewittert zu haben und lächelte mich entschuldigend an. Er erinnerte mich dabei an einen großen Schuljungen und lachend zuckte ich mit den Schultern, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich nicht böse war.<br>„Nur Haare...sie wachsen."; erklärte ich ihm. Gemeinsam traten wir hinaus in die Sonne. Von der frischen Morgenluft war mittlerweile nichts mehr übrig, und ich war froh das Rollo im Schlafzimmer heruntergezogen zu haben. So blieb zumindest etwas Kühle erhalten.  
>Wir schlugen den Weg in Richtung des Hokageturms ein und Genma schien es nicht sehr eilig zu haben. Daher nutzte ich die Zeit und sah in die Schaufenster der Läden an denen wir vorbeikamen. Ein Laden erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit besonders, denn in der Auslage gab es merkwürdig geformte Messer, daneben lag ein Katana, Schriftrollen, ein paar Tintenfässchen. Eine wirklich merkwürdige Zusammenstellung. Im Laden selbst waren überall Waffen und Kleidungsstücke verstreut. Auf einem Ständer konnte ich Kettenhemden erkennen an einem anderen hingen Taschen, wie sie auch mein Begleiter an seinem rechten Bein befestigt hatte. Das musste ein Laden für Ninjabedarf sein, ging mir auf.<br>Neugierig betrachtete ich die Auslage und sah mir dann Genma genauer an. Neben seiner Uniform trug er eine Bauchtasche, wie auch ich eine hatte, nur dass seine mehr Stauraum als meine bot. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, was wohl Ninja in ihren Taschen hatten. Das Objekt meiner Beobachtungen hatte meinen Blick bemerkt und so schaute ich schnell in eine andere Richtung. Ich würde keine plausible Erklärung finden, wenn er mich fragte wieso ich mich so sehr dafür interessierte. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte:  
>„Was ist denn?"<br>Fieberhaft überlegte ich nach einer Ausrede, die gut genug war um zu erklären, dass ich seine Ausrüstung angestarrt hatte. Am Ende wählte ich die Wahrheit, oder zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit.  
>„Was ist... drin?", fragte ich ihn und zeigte auf die beiden Taschen. Da ich genug von dem Laden gesehen hatte, ging ich zu ihm zurück.<br>Genma schien zu überlegen, wie er mir antworten sollte.  
>„Alles was ein Shinobi so braucht", begann er, als wir unseren Weg fortsetzten. „Wurfsterne, Rauchkugeln, dünner Draht, Kunai", zählte er auf.<br>„Kunai?" Was bitte war ein Kunai. Der Mann griff in seine Beintasche und zeigte mir eine Handlange kleine, keilförmige Waffe. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit den Messern, mit denen ich arbeitete.  
>Nun ja eigentlich war das gelogen, denn es gab keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie auf die gleiche Art und Weise benutzt wurden. Besonders gefiel mir der kleine Ring am Ende der Waffe, so konnte man sie leichter greifen und festhalten, wenn man gerade in Bewegung war.<br>„Was ist... Shinobi?", fragte ich weiter.  
>„Ein Shinobi ist ein Ninja", erklärte er. „Im Grunde ist es nur ein anderes Wort." Nachdenklich lief ich hinter ihm her. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass es eine reiche Historie rund um dieses Dorf, dessen Einwohner und dessen Elitekämpfer gab. Nur ob der Ninja sie mir erzählen würde, stand in den Sternen.<br>„Genma?", fragte ich schüchtern, sicherlich ging ich ihm mit meiner Fragerei bereits auf die Nerven.  
>„Hm?", er wechselte seine Nadel von einer Seite des Mundes auf die Andere.<br>„Wieso heißt es 'das versteckte Dorf'? Wieso verstecken?"  
>„Na du stellst aber Fragen.", ratlos kaute er auf seiner Nadel herum. „Die Kakurezato, also die versteckten Dörfer, beherrbergen die militärische Kampfkraft ihres Landes. Kannst du mir folgen? Ja? Gut...In diesen Dörfern werden die Bwohner oder zumindest ein Teil von Klein auf zu Kämpfern erzogen. Zur Zeit befinden wir uns im Frieden mit den umliegenden Ländern, aber das war mal anders."<br>Neugierig sah ich ihn an, sagte aber nichts um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Ich war selbst erstaunt wie gut ich ihn verstand, aber ich hatte ein Talent für Sprachen und so, wie ich es auch schon Yashido am Tag vorher erklärt hatte, ich lernte schneller je mehr ich die Sprache zu hören bekam.  
>„Nun, die Dörfer wurden für den Fall eines Krieges gegründet. Sie stellen für die anderen Herrscher eine unbekannte strategische Variable dar. Somit haben die Dörfer neben reiner Krampfkraft auch noch einen vorbeugenden Aspekt. Keiner würde ein anderes Land angreifen und riskieren vernichtet zu werden, weil er dessen Stärke unterschätzt hat." Nachdenklich schaute er in den Himmel und er machte auf mich den Eindruck eines sehr erfahrenen und versierten Kämpfers. Sicher war er ein guter Analytiker.<br>Während Genma in seinen Gedanken immer weiter abdriftete, erreichten wir den Hokageturm, wo er sich etwas geistesabwesend von mir verabschiedete.  
>Belustigt sah ich ihm hinterher. Was wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich ging..<p>

Zögerlich klopfte ich an die Tür, vor der ich bereits am Tag vorher gestanden hatte. „Komm rein", forderte mich die tiefe Stimme auf.  
>Der Hokage trug den gleichen Mantel wie am Tag zuvor, hatte jedoch seinen Hut neben sich auf den Schreibtisch gelegt.<br>„Ah Haruka, da bist du ja. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir einen Spaziergang machen?" Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf, nahm seinen Hut und ging an mir vorbei nach draußen.


	5. Die Hosen runterlassen

„Ich denke, es ist schöner an einem solchen Tag draußen zu sein, als in einem dunklen Zimmer zu sitzen", klärte mich der alte Mann auf.  
>Da ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, nickte ich stumm. Genüsslich blinzelte das Dorfoberhaupt in die warme Mittagssonne.<br>„Ich denke, ich habe Lust ein paar Bäume zu sehen", fügte er hinzu, blinzelte mir verschwörerisch zu und bog in die Hauptstraße ein.  
>Die Menschen an denen er vorbeikam, grüßten ihn respektvoll und der Eine oder Andere redeten kurz mit ihm über allgemeine Befindlichkeiten.<p>

Ich kam mir mehr als nur fehl am Platz vor, daher machte ich mich so unsichtbar, wie es nur ging und folgte ihm einfach, wenn er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
>„Als Hokage habe ich die Verpflichtung mich um das Wohl der Bewohner zu kümmern. Es ist eine große Verantwortung. Leider gehört auch das hier dazu.", hörte ich ihn leise sagen, als für eine kurze Zeit niemand bei ihm stand. Offensichtlich schien er seine Sache gut zu machen, denn alle Anwohner schienen ihn zu mögen.<br>Der Hokage nutzte die nächste Gelegenheit aus und bog in eine kleinere Nebengasse ab, um weiteren Gesprächen aus dem Weg zu gehen. 'Anscheinend wird es auch einem Hokage irgendwann zu viel mit allen Dorfbewohnern zu reden'. War ein ziemlich gemeiner Gedanke meinerseits. Lachend lief eine Gruppe Kinder an uns vorbei.  
>„Hallo Meister Hokage"; riefen sie beim Davonsausen. Schmunzelnd sah ich den Kindern nach und auch der Gegrüßte hatte ein beinahe liebevolles Lächeln im Gesicht.<br>„Kinder", murmelte er."Die Zukunft lebt bereits jetzt in ihnen."  
>„Du scheinst das Dorf und seine Bewohner sehr zu lieben."<br>„Das stimmt.", er zögerte. „Weißt du Haruka, es mag sich vielleicht merkwürdig für dich anhören, aber die Menschen hier besitzen alle den Willen des Feuers."  
>„Was ist der Wille des Feuers?", interessiert neigte ich den Kopf um ihn besser verstehen zu können.<br>„Der Wille des Feuers ist der unbeugsame Wille diesen Ort vor allem Übel zu beschützen. Nicht nur die Shinobi, sondern auch jeder einzelne Dorfbewohner würde zum Schutz des Dorfes und seiner Bewohner bis zum Äußersten gehen."  
>„Dann muss das Dorf ihnen ebenfalls sehr wichtig sein. Ich denke, ich kann es nachvollziehen. Dieser Ort ist wirklich etwas besonderes. Alles scheint so friedlich hier." Langsam aber bestimmt führte der alte Mann uns weiter vom Stadtzentrum weg, bis wir den Rand einer Parkanlage erreichten.<p>

„ Ahh, da sind wir schon", sagte er und sah sich daraufhin etwas verstohlen um. „So hier wird uns wohl niemand zuzuhören oder stören. Nun gut, ich denke es ist Zeit die Hosen runterzulassen."  
>„WIE BITTE?" Ich riss die Augen auf, war der alte Mann vielleicht pervers?<br>Verwirrt sah er mich an und als er begriff was mich so hatte auffahren lassen, lachte er schallend.  
>„Ich meine eine andere Art von 'die Hose runterlassen' Haruka. Ich möchte mit dir offen und ehrlich über deine Vergangenheit sprechen, aber auch über deine Zukunft hier in Konoha." Erleichtert entspannte ich mich, für einen Moment hatte ich gedacht, den Alten vielleicht niederschlagen zu müssen, was ich zweifelsfrei getan hätte, wenn er nur ansatzweise versuchen würde sich seiner Hose zu entledigen.<br>„J-Ja, gut. Aber uns würde doch eh niemand verstehen, wir reden schließlich in meiner Sprache miteinander."  
>„Man kann nie wissen, die Wände haben manchmal mehr Ohren und mehr Verstand, als mir lieb ist", gab er zu.<br>„Lass uns zuerst über dich reden, denn der letzte Briefwechsel zwischen mir und deinem Vater ist schon lange her und ich habe es versäumt genau informiert zu bleiben.", er machte eine kleine Pause."Wie alt bist du?" Irritiert sah ich zu ihm herunter, welche Rolle spielte es, wie alt ich war? „Ich bin einundzwanzig."  
>Hiruzen nickt, und zog eine langstilige Pfeife aus den Untiefen seines Mantels hervor. „Soso"; paffte er eine Rauchwolke in die Luft. "Ich kannte deinen Vater ziemlich gut, er kam vor deiner Geburt wegen einer Mission in dieses Land und wir trafen uns zufällig." Ich kannte die Geschichte und 'zufällig' bedeutete in diesem Zusammenhang wohl, dass sie sich beide in ein und demselben Krieg wiedergefunden hatten. Mein Vater war damals als Kurier tätig gewesen und hatte den Auftrag bekommen in diesem Land nach Handelspartnern zu suchen. Auf seinem Weg war er mehr oder weniger in einen Ninjakrieg hineingestolpert und während er versucht hatte, nicht von umherfliegenden Geschossen durchbohrt oder als Feind niedergemacht zu werden, hatte er in einem Erdloch einen schwer verletzten Mann gefunden.<br>Er hatte den Halbtoten aus dessen Versteck gezerrt und aus dem Gefecht herausgetragen um ihn zu versorgen. Er blieb noch lange in dem Land, selbst als der Krieg bereits vorbei gewesen war. Was er in der Zeit allerdings getrieben hatte... in dem Punkt hatte er sich immer in Schweigen gehüllt.  
>„Ich stehe tief in seiner Schuld"; sagte der Hokage gerade und schaute einem weiteren Rauchkringel hinterher, den er gerade auf die Reise geschickt hatte.<br>„Was ist genau passiert, Haruka. Erzähle mir bitte noch einmal, wieso man dich und deine Familie angegriffen hat und erzähle mir bitte die Wahrheit. Der Feudalherr hat mir in seinem Brief geschrieben, was du ihm berichtet hast. Diese Version kenne ich demnach schon. Allerdings würde ich gerne die richtigen Fakten kennen, auch wenn ich nachvollziehen kann, wieso du ihn angelogen hast. Ich weiß es fällt nicht leicht, aber du musst mir vertrauen und ich verspreche dir im Gegenzug, dass das, was du mir erzählen wirst, bei mir bleibt."  
>„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl", seufzte ich. Der alte Mann nickte wohlwollend. „Und es hört uns ganz sicher niemand zu?"; fragte ich ihn unsicher, mein Instinkt hatte sich zwar nicht gemeldet andererseits, hatte ich auch von Genmas' Anwesenheit am Vortag nichts gemerkt.<br>„Ganz sicher."  
>„Gut." Widerwillig begann ich inmitten von strahlendem Sonnenschein, vom dunkelsten Tag meines Lebens zu erzählen. Wie es dazu gekommen und wie meine Flucht verlaufen war.<br>Während ich erzählte gingen wir weiter unter den Bäumen entlang. Einige Eichhörnchen kreuzten unseren Weg.  
>Der Ältere sagte in der ganzen Zeit kein Wort, hin und wieder nickte er zustimmend, blieb den Rest der Zeit aber beharrlich dabei stumm seine Pfeife zu rauchen. Als meine Erzählung endete, war die Sonne schon längst über ihren höchsten Punkt hinaus gewandert und stand nun tiefer am Himmel.<p>

Langsam und bedauernd schüttelte der Sandaime den Kopf.  
>„So ein Ende hat Mahn nicht verdient. Er war ein wirklich toller Mensch." Betrübt betrachtete er das Ende seiner Pfeife und ließ seinen Blick dann zu einem polierten, schwarzen Stein wandern, der in einiger Entfernung zu uns stand. Er deutete auf die Skulptur.<br>„Weißt du, auf diesem Stein sind die Namen aller eingraviert die in den Ninjakriegen oder während der Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht gestorben sind. Sie gelten als Helden.", er seufzte. "Es ist bedauerlich, dass deine Eltern kein Grab bekommen werden. Ihre Namen werden in Vergessenheit geraten, obwohl sie ebenfalls Helden waren."  
>„Nun es gibt doch sicher einen Friedhof hier, oder?", fragte ich ihn. Verwirrt sah er mich an, dann verstand er auf was ich hinaus wollte.<br>„Natürlich, das ist kein Problem."  
>„Wichtig wäre mir nur, dass ihre Nachnamen nicht darauf erscheinen. Es klingt vielleicht etwas paranoid, aber ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Doch.", ich stockte. "Einen Platz zu haben, wo ich ihnen irgendwie ein Stück näher sein kann, wäre wirklich schön." Hiruzen nickte.<br>„Wenn du gestattest, ich würde gern die Stifte sehen." wechselte er dann das Thema. Etwas überrascht zuckte ich zusammen und sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
>„Warum?"<br>„Nun ich bin ein neugieriger alter Mensch.", witzelte er.  
>Es überzeugte mich nicht und sofort wurde er wieder ernst. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Haruka, aber ich bin immerhin der dritte Hokage und wie ich dir vorhin schon gesagt habe, liegt die Verantwortung über das Dorf und seine Sicherheit bei mir."<br>„Ich bin nicht gefährlich"; gab ich trotzig zurück.  
>„Das mag sein, aber ich muss mich zum Einen selbst davon überzeugen können und zum Anderen bin ich wirklich ein neugieriger alter Mann. Dein Vater hat in seinen Briefen Andeutungen gemacht, konnte sich aber aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht näher äußern."<br>Verblüfft sah ich ihn an.  
>„Mein Vater hat dir davon erzählt?"<br>„Nun, in gewisser Weise schon, aber er drückte sich nur vage und mit äußerster Vorsicht aus, so dass ich mir zwar ein wenig zusammenreimen konnte, aber eine wirkliche Ahnung habe ich nicht." Er machte eine Pause, damit ich seine Worte verdauen konnte. Mein Vater hatte in seinen Briefen also von mir erzählt. Das kam überraschend, denn meine Metallbolzen wurden außerhalb der höchsten Regierungsebene und meiner Familie als absolute Verschlusssache behandelt. Die Tatsache, dass mein Vater es einfach in einen Brief geschrieben hatte, selbst wenn er nichts genaues erzählt hatte, war für ihn mehr als untypisch, denn er hatte selbst stets gepredigt, dass es besser war, wenn niemand darüber wusste.  
>Sehr genau erinnerte ich mich in diesem Zusammenhang an die Standpauke meiner Eltern, als ich mit knappen fünf Jahren den ersten Stift gezogen hatte, um einen älteren Jungen zu verprügeln, der mich in der Schule immer piesackte.<br>Ich kam mir damals vollkommen im Recht vor, zumal ich ihn wirklich nicht ernsthaft verletzen wollte. Das Gespräch danach war schrecklich für mich gewesen, denn einem vierzehnjährigen Jungen den Kiefer und mehrere Rippen zu brechen blieb auch für mich nicht ohne Konsequenzen. Die Lehrer waren entsetzt, da ich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als völlig ruhig, unauffällig und überaus liebenswert galt.  
>Wenn ich heute darüber nachdachte, wurde mir klar, wie dumm das von mir gewesen war. Der Junge selbst, erzählte zwar nichts davon irgendjemanden,da es ihm wohl zu peinlich gewesen war, von einem kleinen Mädchen mit Flechtzöpfen und einem bunt bedruckten Kleid dermaßen zerlegt worden zu sein.<br>Als er nach einigen Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus kam, erzählte er überall herum, dass er von Verbrechern überfallen worden wäre. In dem Punkt hatte ich wirklich Glück gehabt.  
>Das andere Problem war die Erklärungsnot, in die meine Eltern vor dem Schuldirektor geraten waren. Dieser hatte sich jedoch schon selbst einen Reim aus der ganzen Situation gemacht und angenommen, dass ich Kampftraining nahm und erhob schwere Vorwürfe gegen meine Eltern, die es versäumt hätten, die Schule darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Überrumpelt hatten sie sich entschuldigt und mussten darüber hinaus auch noch versprechen mich im Schulteam anzumelden. Wie sich nämlich herausgestellt hatte, war der Schuldirektor ein Fan von Kampfkünsten und rechnete sich mit mir, als Teammitglied, gute Chancen bei Wettbewerben aus. Den kleinen Metallbolzen hatte ich seitdem nicht mehr zurück in den Wirbel schieben müssen, da es zu auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn ich all meine Kraft auf einmal wieder verloren hätte.<br>Nur das Gespräch mit meinen Eltern war wirklich unangenehm geworden, denn es fielen Worte wie 'Verantwortungsbewusstsein', 'Vorsicht' und was es hieß die 'Konsequenzen für sein Handeln' zu tragen.  
>„Darf ich sie sehen?", wiederholte die tiefe Stimme des Hokages irgendwo außerhalb meines Kopfes und riss mich damit aus meinen Erinnerungen. Seufzend nickte ich und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Damit er besser sehen konnte, beugte ich die Knie und hob meine Haare hoch.<br>„Wirklich erstaunlich, und es gibt keine... nunja.. Nebenwirkungen oder Risiken?"  
>„Nein, solange ich den dritten Stift nicht ziehe, ist alles in Ordnung."<br>„Was würde passieren, wenn du ihn ziehst?" Ratlos zuckte ich mit den Schultern.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber eine unmittelbare Gefahr wäre es eigentlich nur für mich."<br>„Was passiert, wenn du den zweiten Stift ziehst", fragte er mich weiter.  
>Dieser Mann stellt ziemlich viele Fragen. Die Stimme klang ziemlich genervt in meinem Kopf.<br>'Er muss wissen, ob ich eine potenzielle Gefahr für sein Dorf darstelle', erwiderte ich. 'Ist doch eigentlich verständlich, oder?'  
>Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.<br>„Nun, das Erste wäre, dass mich die Senatorin orten könnte. Denn an dieser Stelle wurde mit dem Stift ein Sender verbunden. Ziehe ich den Stift, wird der Sender aktiviert. Zum Anderen hätte ich Zugriff auf … naja, nennen wir es 'weitere Leistungsrecourcen'."  
>„Hast du den zweiten Stift, denn schon einmal gezogen?" Ich nickte.<br>„Ja während einer Mission, ich hatte die Wahl zwischen zwei Optionen."  
>„Welchen", hakte er nach.<br>Der Kauz ist aber wirklich hartnäckig, erklang es widerborstig in meinem Kopf.  
>„Den Stift ziehen und mein Team retten, oder es nicht zu tun und sie alle sterben zu lassen. Ich entschied mich für mein Team und so war der größte Verlust ein paar Gliedmaßen.", seufzte ich.<br>„Ich habe bisher nie ein Teammitglied verloren." Ergänzte ich, nicht ohne etwas Stolz in der Stimme. Dann wurde ich wieder traurig.  
>„Nur meine Familie konnte ich nicht schützen.", verbittert kickte ich einen Stein vor mir her, während wir weitergingen.<br>„Gab es etwas, das du hättest anders machen können?"  
>Angestrengt überlegte ich. In der damaligen Situation, war mein größter Fehler Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen.<br>Belüge dich nicht, die Geräusche im Flur waren so leise gewesen, dass du sie nicht hören konntest.  
>'Wieso weiß ich dann, dass es sie gab', antwortete ich der Stimme trotzig und dachte erschauernd an meinen nächtlichen Traum.<br>Weil ich es gehört habe, kam die schlichte Antwort. Hiruzen sah mich derweil abwartend und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Zum Glück konnte er meinen inneren Disput nicht hören.  
>Schließlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht."<br>„Nun in dem Fall wäre es besser, wenn du aufhörst dich selbst zu bemitleiden und deine Energie lieber auf ein sinnvolleres Ziel richtest." Das saß. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Seine Stimme hatte scharf geklungen, doch der alte Mann schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes und irgendwie mitfühlendes Lächeln.  
>„So und jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln, ich denke wir haben genug im Trüben verbracht und ich finde, ich sollte dir ein wenig über das Dorf erzählen." Nun war ich wirklich gespannt, denn der kleine Exkurs den Genma mir bereits am morgen gegeben hatte, war wirklich faszinierend gewesen.<p>

„Nun", setzte er an und wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein orangeblauer Schatten vor uns auf den Weg sprang.  
>„Du kriegst mich eh nie, Sensei Iruka!" Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen, jagten sich die beiden etwa seit dem Vortag?<br>„Naruto!", donnerte der alte Mann neben mir los.  
>„OI! Ojii!", schrie Naruto und zeigte aufgeregt auf den Mann neben mir. Mit Satz kam er auf uns zugesprungen und drückte seine Nase gegen die des Hokages. Einen Augenblick lang starrte ich auf den Punkt an dem das Energiebündel eben noch gestanden hatte, wie war das denn möglich? Der kleine Junge war soeben aus dem Stand mindestens vier Meter weit gesprungen.<br>Verdattert sah ich neben mich.  
>„Hey Haruka! Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so schnell abgehauen bin." Verschmitzt kratzte er sich mit der Hand am Hinterkopf.<br>„WOAH! Du hast dir ja deine Haare abgeschnitten!", rief der Wirbelwind und wedelte aufgeregt mit seinem Arm. „Das sieht richtig gut aus, echt jetzt! Aber die langen Haare waren auch total toll."  
>„Hallo Naruto, nichts schlimm.", oder hieß es 'nicht schlimm'? Während ich rätselte, hörte ich eine zweite Stimme aus den Büschen.<br>„Bleib stehen Naruto! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wo ist der Bengel jetzt schon wieder hin?" Der Gesuchte stand derweil vor uns und schüttete sich aus vor lachen.  
>„Iruka Sensei, ich bin hier! BÄH!" rief Naruto zwischen die Bäume.<br>„Naruto du bleibst hier, ich habe ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu sprechen. Du wirst die Farbe gefälligst wieder von den Gesichtern waschen!", schaltete sich der Hokage mit all seiner Autorität ein.  
>„Nö wieso denn, ich find die ollen Gesichter so viel schöner.", gab der Blonde trotzig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br>Der Hokage zog entrüstet die Luft ein, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es verräterisch auf. Der alte Mann mochte den Jungen wirklich gern.  
>Just in dem Augenblick kam auch der braunhaarige Ninja auf den Weg gesprungen und schien geradezu außer sich.<br>„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit dem Meister Hokage zu sprechen, entschuldige dich sofort!" Er packte den zappelnden Jungen am Kopf und drückte ihn nach unten, während er inbrünstig auf ihn einredete. Grinsend betrachtete ich das Schauspiel.  
>Naruto seinerseits zappelte wehrhaft gegen seinen Sensei an. „Ich entschuldige mich niemals! Euch werd ich's zeigen, echt jetzt!" Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los und machte ein paar Fingerzeichen. „Sexy no Jutsu"<br>Sexy no – WAS?

Wo eben noch ein kleiner Junge gestanden hatte begann es zu qualmen und als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte stand dort eine blonde hübsche Frau.  
>Nackt.<br>Entgeistert starrte ich sie an, was ging hier bitte vor sich? Während ich geschockt war, dass sich ein kleiner Junge, wie auch immer er das gemacht hatte, in eine Frau mit, zugegeben, beachtlichen Vorbau verwandelt hatte, schienen die beiden Männer neben mir nicht weniger getroffen zu sein.  
>Sie starrten die Brüste des Mädchens mit aufgerissenen Augen an und eine Sekunde später schoss ihnen das Blut in Sturzbächen aus der Nase.<br>Also doch ein perverser alter Mann. Ich nickte meiner inneren Stimme zu. 'War doch beinahe klar gewesen,oder? Männer und Brüste.' Während der Hokage und der junge Lehrer versuchten die Blutung zu stillen nutzte Naruto die Gunst des Augenblicks um sich aus den Staub zu machen.  
>„Den krieg ich noch", schniefte der Mann mit dem braunen Zopf neben mir.<br>Achja?  
>Auch Hiruzen schien sich langsam wieder im Griff zu haben. „Iruka, bevor du weiter Naruto nachläufst, möchte ich dich einen kleinen Augenblick sprechen."<br>„Jawohl, Meister Hokage."  
>„Das ist Haruka, sie ist neu hier und hat ein wenig Sprachprobleme, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sie etwas unterstützt."<br>Der junge Mann schaute mich überrascht an und ich lächelte so unschuldig wie möglich zurück.  
>„Ja natürlich Meister Hokage, ich komme dann später noch einmal vorbei um alles abzuklären. Aber jetzt muss ich los, sonst ist der Idiot schon wieder weg." Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch er.<br>„Dieser Naruto"; brummte Hiruzen neben mir und bückte sich um seine Pfeife aufzuheben, die im Eifer des Gefechts einfach aus seinem Mund gefallen war.  
>„Zum Glück funktionieren solche Art von Attacken bei mir nicht."<br>„Du hast da noch etwas Blut am Kinn", sagte ich scheinheilig und schlenderte weiter.  
>Ein paar Meter weiter blieb ich wieder stehen und blinzelte in die Nachmittagssonne. Es wirkte alles so friedlich hier. In einem Baum über mir zwitscherten ein paar Vögel und überhaupt wirkte alles irgendwie beruhigend auf mich.<br>„Wie funktioniert das"; fragte ich, als der alte Mann neben mir stehen blieb.  
>„Was denn?"<br>„Wie kann ein ein Mann aus dem Stand, ohne sich abzustützen über einen zwei Meter hohen Zaun springen? Und wie kann ein kleiner Junge ohne Mühe so eine Distanz überbrücken ohne Anlauf zu nehmen?"  
>„Ah. Nun, das liegt am Chakra."<br>„Was ist Chakra?"  
>„Chakra ist, grob gesagt, erst einmal die grundlegende Lebensenergie aller Lebewesen. Hätten wir kein Chakra würden wir sterben. Vor langer Zeit begannen die Shinobi diese Energie zu trainieren und in gewissen Maße auch zu kultivieren. Es bildet die Grundlage zu nahezu jedem Jutsu. Um diese Jutsus anzuwenden zu können, müssen die Ninja in der Lage sein ihr Chakra zu schmieden, eventuell die Natur des Chakras zu ändern und es dann kontrolliert freigeben.", er machte eine Pause, während er seine Pfeife ausklopfte und neu stopfte.<br>"Naruto ist ein Anwärter und geht zur Ninjaakademie, dort lernen Kinder wie er, diese Energie zu nutzen."  
>Beeindruckt sah ich in die Richtung in der das blonde Energiebündel verschwunden war.<br>„Könnte ich das auch lernen?", fragte ich neugierig. „Oder bin ich schon zu alt dafür?"  
>Belustigt blinzelte Hiruzen mir zu. „Man ist nie zu alt um etwas Neues zu lernen. Allerdings dauert diese Grundausbildung normalerweise drei Jahre und .."er hörte auf zu reden sondern sah nachdenklich zu mir.<br>„Und was?" Sicherlich überlegte er wie viel er einem fremden Menschen anvertrauen konnte. Obwohl die Menschen in Konoha sehr freundlich zu sein schienen, war die Ausbildung zu einem Elitekämpfer sicherlich an eine geweisse Herkunft geknüpft. Da ich weder hier geboren wurde, noch einen Namen vorweisen konnte, den man mit Ansehen verband, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl eher niedrig, dass ich miteinbezogen werden würde.  
>Darüber hinaus war der eingängigste Grund, dafür mich nicht trainieren zu lassen, die unüberwindbare Tatsache, dass man mich trotz der Ausbildung nicht einsetzen konnte. Selbst, wenn ich diese Jutsus lernen würde war ich doch deswegen noch lange kein Ninja.<br>„Was überlegst du?", die tiefe Stimme zog mich abermals aus meinen Gedanken.  
>„Das es wohl eine dumme Frage war."<br>„Warum denkst du, dass die Frage dumm ist?", erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und zündete sich ein weiteres Mal seine Pfeife an.  
>„Nun ich denke, dass Ninjas die Elite sind. Genma, Yashido und Naruto haben mir ein wenig darüber erzählt. Sie stellen die geheime Kampfkraft ihres Landes dar und tragen viel Verantwortung. Ich bin fremd hier, da ich weder einen Bezug zu diesem Land habe, noch hier geboren wurde, noch einen gewichtigen Namen besitze um Anspruch auf irgendetwas zu haben. Schlimmstenfalls würdest du an Ansehen verlieren, wenn du jemanden wie mir die Möglichkeit gibst solche Dinge zu lernen."<br>„Du hast in allen Punkten Recht", sagte das Dorfoberhaupt nach einer Weile. Sein Ton war ruhig und nachdenklich. „Aber dennoch liegst du falsch."  
>Überrascht sah ich zu ihm und glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Wie konnte ich Recht haben und dann doch wider nicht?<br>„Es ist wirklich unüblich jemanden irgendwelche Kampftechniken beizubringen, der nicht aus dem eigenen Dorf stammt.", er blies eine Rauchwolke in die Luft und kratzte sich nachdenklich unter seinem Hut am Kopf. „Und natürlich, wenn die Dorfältesten mitbekommen würden, das ich so etwas auch nur in Erwägung ziehe, dürfte ich mir eine Predigt anhören die sich gewaschen hat.", er lachte. „Aber wie ich bereits vorhin zu dir gesagt habe: ich bin trotz meines Alters ein neugieriger Mensch. Ich habe nicht immer die Möglichkeit andere Kampfstile kennen zu lernen. Eigentlich habe ich keinen Grund mich zu beschweren, aber manchmal denke ich, die Chakranutzung hat uns Shinobi etwas... nun ja.. träge gemacht. In manch einem Kampf, den ich gesehen habe, war der Hauptinhalt die bloße Energiefreisetzung. Und weißt du, ist die Energie erst einmal verbraucht, endet auch der Kampf. Verstehst du was ich meine?" Ich nickte. Wenn Chakra die Lebensenergie darstellte, bedeutete dessen ganzer Verbrauch in einem Kampf den unabwendbaren Tod.  
>„Nun, du wurdest ebenfalls ausgebildet die gleichen Missionen zu bewältigen wie unsere Shinobi, allerdings ohne die Chakranutzung."<br>Langsam verstand ich vorauf er hinauswollte.  
>„Du willst herausfinden in wie weit ich mit einem Chakranutzer mithalten kann." Schlussfolgerte ich.<br>„Genau."  
>„Nun, eigentlich möchte ich keine große Sache aus meiner Vergangenheit machen. Und vor Allem werde ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht einfach so gegen Menschen einsetzten.", blockte ich ab.<br>„Nein... Wir sollten wirklich nichts an die große Glocke hängen. Aber du hast mich missverstanden, ich möchte dich nicht in eine Arena mit meinen Ninjas schicken um zu sehen wer am Ende wieder herauskommt", sagte er ernst, wenn auch mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, und zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Pfeife.  
>„Mir schwebt eher eine Art Belastungstest vor. Außerdem würde ich deinem Training gerne einmal persönlich zuschauen."<br>„Woher..?"  
>Er lachte.„Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege herauszufinden, was in und auch um Konoha vorgeht. Aber keine Angst, keiner außer mir weiß von deinem Ausflug heute morgen.<br>Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her und verließen den Park. Mir schwirrte der Kopf.  
>„Nun was sagst du?"<br>„Wozu?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
>„Wir machen einen kleinen Belastungstest und wenn ich sehe, dass du die Vorraussetzungen hast, bringe ich dir die Chakrakontrolle bei."<br>„Aber ich dachte die Ausbildung dauert drei Jahre?"  
>„Das stimmt, aber erinnere dich, dass ich gesagt habe, dass Naruto zur Akademie geht. Die Studenten sind allesamt Kinder in seinem Alter. Und da gehört Naruto schon zu den Älteren. Sie lernen dort nicht nur die grundlegende Kontrolle über ihr Chakra sondern auch alle anderen Dinge, die man für einen Kampf wissen muss. Das meiste davon, wirst du sicherlich schon wissen. Naruto wird morgen seine Abschlussprüfung haben und, falls er sie dieses Mal schaffen sollte, ein Genin sein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es etwas merkwürdig wäre, eine erwachsene Frau inmitten von Kindern zu sein, aber wenn du das möchtest kannst du auch gerne die Akademie besuchen."<br>"Nein, danke.", erwiderte ich spitz. Alleine der Gedanke war abstrus, denn ich war immerhin mindestens doppelt so alt.  
>Vergiss nicht, dass du auch mindestens doppelt so groß bist, witzelte es in mir.<br>Als ob Hiruzen es gehört hätte, lachte er, während er friedlich neben mir her ging.  
>„Was für eine Art Belastungstest wäre das?", fragte ich misstrauisch.<br>„Nun zum Einen wäre da die Frage nach der Ausdauer, deiner Beweglichkeit und auch deiner körperlichen Stärke. Auch deine geistige Eignung ist wichtig. Damit wüsste ich dann darüber Bescheid, ob du überhaupt auf dein Chakra zugreifen kannst." Im Verlauf des weiteren Gesprächs erklärte Hiruzen mir, wie Chakra zusammengesetzt war, wie es floss und und wie wichtig es war, dasVerhältnis von Körper- und Geistenergie, genau dosieren zu können. Der Test den er vorgeschlagen hatte, war demnach zunächst nichts weiter als ein reiner Fitnesstest, bei dem er herausfinden wollte auf welchen körperlichen Stand ich mich befand.  
>Und natürlich ist er neugierig in wie fern der erste gezogene Stift einen Unterschied macht. Frohlockte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.<br>Wir einigten uns schließlich darauf, dass Hiruzen mir Bescheid gab, sobald es seine Pflichten als Hokage es erlaubten, sich unbemerkt aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.  
>„Eine Sache wäre da noch", es war mir ziemlich unangenehm.<br>„Ich kann hier schließlich nicht der Arbeit nachgehen, der ich in meiner Heimat nachgegangen bin. Dennoch muss ich mein Geld verdienen", begann ich.  
>„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht", gab er zu. „ Ich könnte bei mir im Hokageturm derzeit jemanden gebrauchen, der Botengänge erledigt. Es wäre zunächst nur zeitlich begrenzt, denn Genma ist üblicherweise dafür verantwortlich. Allerdings habe ich ihm eine Mission zugeteilt, die ihn wohl einige Wochen außerhalb von Konohagakure beschäftigen wird. " Dieses Jobangebot klang zwar nicht sonderlich spannend, war aber zumindest ein Anfang. Wenn Genma seinen Posten wieder bezog, waren meine Sprachkenntnisse hoffentlich soweit gefestigt, dass ich mich mich nach einer anderen Arbeit umsehen konnte.<br>„Da fällt mir noch etwas ein.", der Hokage tastete seinen Mantel ab und schien in dessen Taschen nach etwas zu suchen, schließlich zog er mit einem gemurmelten „Ah, da ist er ja." einen Umschlag heraus und hielt ihn mir hin.  
>„Was ist das", stirnrunzelnd beäugte ich das Kuvert. „Dein Lohn für die Ergreifung der Katze Tora", erklärte er mir. „Madame Shijimi war überaus begeistert, denn so schnell hat sie ihn noch nie wiederbekommen. Ich denke sogar", er wog das Papier in der Hand und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu „dass sie diesmal großzügiger war als sonst."<br>„Wieso bezahlt sie jemanden dafür ihren Kater wieder einzufangen? Normalerweise kehren Katzen nach einer Weile von alleine nach Hause zurück." Langsam nahm ich ihm den Umschlag aus der Hand.  
>„Nun im Grunde ist es das gleiche System, dass du aus deiner Heimat her kennst. Ninjas erfüllen Aufträge, für die sie angeheuert und bezahlt werden. Diese reichen hier von einfachen, wie zum Beispiel dem Fangen einer Katze, bis hin zu Geheimmissionen.", er seufzte, sicherlich erklärte er das nicht zum ersten Mal. „Nicht immer gibt es anspruchsvolle oder spannende Aufträge und trotzdem muss sich das Dorf finanzieren."<br>„Ihr nehmt also beinahe jeden Auftrag an", tippte ich und zuckte zusammen. Sicher war ich jetzt zu weit gegangen.  
>„Es tut mir Leid, dass war nicht so gemeint."<br>„Nein, nicht jeden, aber die leichten Missionen bringen auch Geld, wenn auch nicht so viel, wie die Gefährlichen. Dennoch haben sie ihren Nutzen."  
>Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er richtig deutete und fuhr fort: „Ich kann keine unerfahrene Genin zu Geheimaufträgen schicken, ihnen fehlt die Erfahrung um sie zu bewältigen. Aber die einfachen Aufträge bieten sich für sie an. Weißt du, wenn die Anwärter Genin werden, teilen wir sie in Gruppen ein. In einer Gruppe sind ein Jōnin, als Ausbilder, und drei Genin. Bevor ich sie auf anspruchsvolle Missionen schicken kann, müssen sie zuerst einmal Erfahrungen sammeln und lernen im Team zu arbeiten. Mit einfachen Aufträgen können sie das üben, ohne Gefahr zu laufen bei einem Fehler schwer verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden." Das klang durchaus plausibel. „Im Grunde", fügte er zögernd hinzu. „Sind und bleiben es doch Kinder."<br>„Aber ist es nicht unfair? Mir das Geld zu geben, dass einer Gruppe zusteht, die den Auftrag hatte, mein ich."  
>Ich streckte ihm den Umschlag wieder entgegen. „Glaub mir, ich hab mit den Genin gesprochen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Tora versucht haben einzufangen. Sie schienen wirklich froh zu sein, dass sie die Aufgabe nicht weiter verfolgen mussten. Sie waren sich einig, dass die Bezahlung dem zusteht, der ihn eingefangen hat" beendete er das Thema.<br>Bevor ich noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, beschloss mein Magen eine aktivere Rolle in dem Gespräch zu spielen. In die Stille hinein begann er laut zu knurren. Fieberhaft überlegte ich und mir fiel ein, dass ich schon mehr als einen Tag lang nichts gegessen hatte. Trotzdem hatte ich über all den neuen Eindrücken meinen Hunger einfach vergessen.  
>Das schien mir mein Magen nun übel zu nehmen.<br>Etwas perplex starrte auch der Hokage auf meinen Bauch, der sich just noch einmal meldete. „Nun, ich denke, wir haben erst einmal alles wichtige besprochen, komm morgen früh in den Hokageturm, ich werde dir ein paar Dokumente geben, die du für mich auslieferst." Mit hochrotem Gesicht nickte ich und ergriff hastig die Flucht, nicht ohne mich bei dem alten Mann bedankt zu haben.

Gott, war das peinlich, kommentierte unnützerweise die Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Sag mir etwas, das ich nicht weiß', ätzte ich zurück und machte mich auf die Suche nach einem Lebensmittelladen oder, was wohl naheliegender war, direkt nach einer Imbissbude.  
>„Hey, Haruka!", hörte ich eine Stimme zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.<br>Suchend sah ich mich um, Naruto zu finden, war dank seines auffälligen Anzuges nicht gerade schwer und so hob ich die Hand. Neben ihm stand sein Sensei. Auch der junge Mann mit dem Zopf grüßte mich.  
>„Hey Naruto, Hallo Sensei Iruka." Wie es aussah hatte der Ninja seinen Schüler erwischt, denn Naruto sah etwas mitgenommen aus.<br>„Was?", fragte ich und deutete auf die vielen Flecken die überall auf seinem Anzug verteilt waren.  
>„Ach das? Sensei Iruka hat mich die Gesichter der Hokage sauber machen lassen. Und jetzt gehen wir eine Nudelsuppe essen!"<br>Bei dem Wort 'Nudelsuppe' reagierte mein Magen sofort. Mit hochrotem Gesicht legte ich die Hand auf meinen Bauch und sah die Beiden entschuldigend an.  
>„Wie es scheint hat Haruka auch hunger", schaltete sich Iruka ein. Die Augen des Blonden, die sich vor staunen geweitet hatten wurden noch runder.<br>„Achso! Sensei? Nehmen wir Haruka doch einfach mit zu Ichiraku." „Eine hervorragende Idee."  
>Viel zu hungrig um mich zu ärgern, dass ich nicht einmal gefragt wurde, folgte ich den Beiden, während mein Magen immer lauter Revolte schlug. Der Weg zu dem Restaurant war zum Glück nicht weit, doch bevor einer meiner beiden Begleiter auch nur ein Wort zu dem Inhaber sagen konnte, knurrte mein Magen so laut, dass es beinahe obszön war. Wenn es nicht mein Magen gewesen wäre, hätte ich die bestürzten Blicke, die man mir zuwarf sicherlich lustig gefunden.<br>Ich hoffte inständig, dass sich unter mir der Boden öffnen würde um mich zu verschlingen, aber den Gefallen tat er mir nicht und so setzte ich mich einfach auf den Hocker neben Iruka und Naruto und hielt mir den Bauch. Der Wirt hatte indessen seine Sprache wiedergefunden und lachte herzlich. Als er mich fragte, was ich essen wollte warf ich einen Blick auf die Karte, die ich dummerweise nicht lesen konnte. Daher wiederholte ich einfach das Wort, das Naruto benutzt hatte.  
>„Nudelsuppe, bitte." Ein erneutes Ziehen in meiner Körpermitte ließ mich nach vorne sinken. 'Wie konnte das nur so laut sein?', fragte ich mich deprimiert. Ich bemerkte beinahe gar nicht, als der Wirt mir eine riesige Schüssel vor die Nase stellte. Auf einmal war ich ziemlich am Ende mit meinen Reserven und schaute die Schüssel an. Es roch wirklich gut. Blinzelnd sah ich mich nach einem Löffel um. Wie selbstverständlich reichte mir Iruka ein paar Esstäbchen, als er meinen Blick bemerkte.<br>„Danke... Iruka? Wie..?" Ich bekam nicht einmal einen halbwegs brauchbaren Satz zustande.  
>Naruto wusste schneller was ich wollte und stupste seinem Sensei in die Seite.<br>„Sensei, Haruka kommt nich von hier, ich glaube sie hat keine Ahnung wie man die Suppe isst." Schwach regte sich Empörung in mir, denn natürlich wusste ich wie man Suppe aß, aber dass man dafür Stäbchen benutzte, war mir neu.  
>„Achso", der junge Mann kratzte sich unter dem Stirnband. „Es ist eigentlich einfach, man isst die Nudeln, das Gemüse und so weiter mit den Stäbchen und trinkt dann die Suppe aus der Schale."<br>„Ah. Danke."  
>Einen Moment später musste ich feststellen, dass Stäbchen wirklich eine heimtückische und boshafte Erfindung waren.<br>Während des Aufenthalts beim Feudalherren hatte es zumindest Gabeln und Löffel für mich gegeben. Hier allerdings schien es eher ungewöhnlich zu sein.  
>Mehrmals mussten Iruka und Naruto zeigen, wie man die Stäbchen richtig hielt und als ich es endlich schaffte einige Nudeln festzuhalten, freute ich mich so sehr, dass ich sie prompt fallen ließ.<br>Meine Begleiter wieherten vor lachen.  
>Beim nächsten Anlauf klappte es besser und schon bald hatte ich alle festen Bestandteile aus der Suppe gefischt. Während ich aß, hörte ich dem Gespräch der Anderen zu.<br>Iruka fragte den Blonden, ob er denn nicht wüsste, wer die Hokage gewesen seien und wieso er ihr Andenken so verschandelte.  
>Da ich die Antwort schon kannte, grinste ich Naruto an, dessen Augen blitzten, als er abermals verkündete, dass er irgendwann einmal noch viel stärker sein würde als alle anderen Hokage.<br>Sein Sensei zeigte sich davon etwas überrascht und wohl auch etwas skeptisch, denn er verschluckte sich an einer Nudel. Mitfühlend klopfte ich ihm auf den Rücken.  
>„Sensei?"<br>„Was ist denn, willst du noch eine zweite Nudelsuppe?"  
>„Ehm, nein. Sensei, darf ich mal ihr Stirnband aufsetzen?", Der Blick den Naruto seinem Lehrer zuwarf war wirklich steinerweichend.<br>„Mein Stirnband?", er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Nein, Naruto, dass Stirnband ist nur für Konohaninjas. Wenn du morgen die Prüfung bestehst, kriegst du dein eigenes."  
>„Das nervt voll, echt jetzt!" Naruto verschränkte die Arme und schob die Unterlippe vor.<br>„Dann will ich jetzt doch noch eine Suppe."  
>Der Ninja neben mir fing an zu lachen. Ich schaute den beiden amüsiert zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig foppten. 'Wie Vater und Sohn', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.<br>Während des Gesprächs mit dem Hokage war das Thema auch etwas näher auf Naruto zu sprechen gekommen und der alte Mann hatte mir erzählt, dass Naruto keine Eltern hatte. Da er immer allein war und er keine Bezugsperson hatte, machte er so viel Radau wie möglich und spielte den Leuten Streiche wo er nur konnte. Es war seine Art, die Leute auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Etwas traurig betrachtete ich den kleinen Chaoten, der nun begonnen hatte lautstark mit seinem Lehrer zu debattieren. Aber im Augenblick schien er doch recht zufrieden zu sein. Es war wirklich unterhaltsam die Beiden zu beobachten und mir schien, dass auch Iruka, genauso wie der Hokage den blonden Jungen mehr mochte, als er zugeben würde.  
>Nachdenklich zog ich den Umschlag hervor, den mir der Hokage gegeben hatte, und zog einige Scheine heraus. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie viel die Suppe wohl gekostet hatte und wie viel Geld eigentlich vor mir lag. Auch traute ich mich nicht, direkt zu fragen, denn ich wollte Meister und Schüler neben mir nicht unterbrechen. Der Moment schien für Naruto wichtig zu sein, denn obwohl er empört seine Wangen aufpustete, strahlte er dennoch eine Zufriedenheit aus, die man beinahe greifen konnte.<br>Unentschlossen hielt ich die Scheine in der Hand und kam mir dabei ziemlich unfähig vor. Iruka bemerkte meine missliche Lage und tippte unauffällig gegen den Schein mit der geringsten Zahl. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an und reichte dem Wirt den Schein.  
>Dieser schien etwas überrascht. „Willst du für die anderen Beiden mitzahlen?." Wieso eigentlich nicht. Ich mochte Naruto, er war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch und es konnte nicht Schaden meinen zukünftigen Sprachlehrer etwas positiv zu stimmen.<br>„Ja.", erwiderte ich, bevor der Braunhaarige protestieren konnte.  
>„Das ist voll nett von dir Haruka, echt jetzt!", staunte Naruto, als ich das Wechselgeld zurück in das Kuvert steckte.<br>Ich lachte. „Es … nur Suppe, ja?"  
>Vergnügt lächelte ich die Beiden an. „Du ...morgen... Prüfung, Naruto? Ich... wünsche..ehm...", angestrengt überlegte ich nach den richtigen Worten.<br>„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück?", schlug Iruka vor.  
>„Ja! Naruto, ich wünsche dir viel Glück!", wiederholte ich und hielt meine gedrückten Daumen hoch.<p>

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete ich mich von den Beiden. Es dämmerte bereits, als ich schließlich an meinem Apartment ankam.  
>„Hey Haruka." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und unterdrückte den Reflex herumzuwirbeln und zuzutreten.<br>Hinter mir stand der orangene Wirbelwind von Konohagakure. Er musste mir gefolgt sein.  
>„Danke noch mal für das Essen."<br>Verdattert schaute ich ihn an. Es war natürlich nett von mir gewesen eine Suppe zu bezahlen, aber wieso sah er dann so aus, als ob er anfangen wollte zu weinen.  
>Fieberhaft überlegte ich, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte. Der Junge schniefte und rieb sich mit dem Arm über das Gesicht. 'Oh nicht doch, nicht weinen', dachte ich panisch.<br>„Haruka, ich verspreche dir, dass ich die Prüfung bestehen werde. Darf ich vielleicht vorbeikommen und dir erzählen, wie es lief?" Eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht. Er musste wirklich einsam sein. Mitfühlend betrachtete ich den Knirps.  
>„Natürlich"; sagte ich und kniete mich vor ihm hin. „Nicht... weinen, ja?" Behutsam strich ich ihm eine weitere Träne aus dem Gesicht, die gerade dabei war herunterzurollen.<br>„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Und … komm vorbei und erzähle..".  
>Als er zu mir aufsah, hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und um die trübselige Atmosphäre zu brechen, lachte ich. „Du wirst... größter Ninja. Also... gib..ehm.", verlegen brach ich ab.<br>„Geb dir Mühe!", vervollständigte der Kleine für mich.  
>„Genau, geb dir Mühe!"<br>„Das werde ich!", rief er und hob die Hand, als er sich umdrehte und davon lief.  
>'Was für ein merkwürdiger Besuch', dachte ich schmunzelnd.<p> 


	6. Eine schwierige Aufgabe

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich gerädert. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte mir, dass es fünf Uhr war.  
>„Genau wie gestern", dachte ich. „Der gleiche Traum, die gleiche Uhrzeit."<br>Seufzend richtete ich mich auf. Das kleine Zimmer zeigten Spuren absoluter Verwüstung, denn wie es schien hatte ich in der Nacht sowohl Decke als auch Kissen von mir geworfen. Ersteres lag unmittelbar hinter dem Bett, das andere neben der Tür. Der Wecker stand nicht mehr auf der Nachtkomode sondern lag eine Etage tiefer auf dem Fußboden.

Unentschlossen sah ich den Wecker an.  
>Aufheben oder liegen lassen?<br>Seufzend überwand ich meine innere Starre und beugte mich über den Bettrand um ihn aufzuheben.  
>'Und was nun?', fragte ich mich.<br>Jetzt schon zum Hokageturm zu gehen wäre wohl sinnlos. Der alte Mann war sicher noch nicht wach, geschweige denn, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn ich ihn zu einer solchen Unzeit aus dem Bett holen würde.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Trainingsanzug, der zusammengeknüllt in der Ecke lag.  
>Etwas unkoordiniert griff ich nach den Sachen und zog sie an.<br>Etwas Frühsport war für den Anfang eine gute Idee, aber was war mit den anderen Sachen, die erledigt werden mussten.  
>Trübsinnig betrachtete ich den Kleiderhaufen der genau wie am Vortag in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag.<br>Die Sachen waren eigentlich kein Problem, denn ich hatte eine Straße weiter einen öffentlichen Waschsalon gesehen, das Hindernis war mein eigener Schweinehund.  
>Um mich zu überwinden, versicherte ich mir selbst, dass es sicherlich nicht notwendig wäre, die ganze Zeit neben der Maschine zu stehen, knapp zweieinhalb Stunden laufen würde. Die Zeit konnte ich für ein wenig Bewegung nutzen.<br>Auf dem Rückweg würde ich Lebensmittel kaufen gehen und dann die Sachen abholen.  
>Damit hatte ich natürlich nicht viel Zeit zur Verfügung, aber ich würde mein Training einfach intensiver gestalten. Zögernd nahm ich den Umschlag von der Kommode in dem das Geld lag, dass mir der Hokage als 'Lohn' gegeben hatte. Es fühlte sich immer noch auf eine merkwürdige Art falsch an.<br>Dass ich Kindern wie Naruto irgendwie ihre Belohnung abspenstig gemacht hatte, hinterließ nach wie vor einen schlechten Geschmack auf meiner Zunge.  
>Vielleicht könnte ich den Hokage fragen ihnen zumindest einen Teil der Belohnung zu geben. Zumindest mein schlechtes Gewissen wäre dann beruhigt.<br>Zunehmend begeistert von meinem Plan, nahm ich ein paar Scheine aus dem Kuvert und packte den Rest in meine Tasche.  
>Dazu gesellten sich Kopfhörer und der Musikspieler.<br>'Alles in Allem ein guter Anfang', entschied ich und griff nach den Sachen. Am Abend zuvor hatte ich in der Küche einen kleinen Wäscheständer gefunden, das würde mir zusätzliche Kosten für den Trockner sparen.

Mein Weg zu der Wäscherei fügte einen weiteren Artikel auf meine Einkaufsliste hinzu. Einen Korb.  
>Überflüssigerweise verlor ich einige meiner Wäschestücke auf der Straße und musste umständlich versuchen sie wieder aufzuheben ohne weitere herunterfallen zu lassen. Einige Passanten waren so freundlich, mir zu helfen sie aufzuheben, und so lange es sich dabei um T-Shirts und Socken handelte, war das auch kein Problem.<br>Wirklich peinlich wurde es, als ein alter Mann mir eines meiner Höschen entgegenhielt, welches ihm graziös vor die Füße gesegelt war, nachdem ein Windstoß es erfasst hatte.  
>Meine Wangen brannten furchtbar, während er sich sichtlich zu freuen schien, mir behilflich sein zu können.<br>Nachdem er so freundlich gewesen war, mir das Teilchen wieder oben auf den Stapel zu legen, wobei mir nicht entgangen war, dass er es mehr als nur interessiert begutachtete, ergriff ich mit tiefrotem Gesicht die Flucht.  
>Mit den Maschinen lief es glücklicherweise besser.<br>Überraschend war für mich, dass die Waschgänge länger dauerten als ich gedacht hatte. So blieben mir ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich den Startknopf drückte, beinahe drei Stunden Zeit, die ich nutzten konnte.  
>In meinem Bauch kribbelte es. Das Zeitfenster, das sich ergab, machte die ganze Sache irgendwie aufregend.<br>Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, so etwas hattest du schon lange nicht mehr.  
>Das stimmte wohl, wobei ich darüber nicht sonderlich traurig war. Das hier allerdings war harmlos, weswegen ich es sogar genießen konnte, da nichts davon abhing außer meiner Wäsche.<br>Mit den Kopfhörern bereits auf den Ohren, steckte ich ein paar der Münzen in den Geldschlitz die ich am Abend zuvor in dem Imbiss zurück bekommen hatte. In der anderen Hand hielt ich den Spieler. Nachdem ich sicher gegangen war, dass die Maschine den Waschgang begann, lief ich zum Ausgang des Salons.  
>Merkwürdig aufgeregt trat ich in die Dämmerung hinaus und drückte auf Start.<br>Meine Zeit lief.

Verschwitzt und zufrieden stoppte ich vor dem Laden, in dem ich meine Kleidungsstücke sich selbst überlassen hatte. Ich betrat ihn nur kurz, denn ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige sagte mir, dass meine Wäsche noch einige wenige Minuten dauerte.  
>Perfekt.<br>Somit hatte ich noch Zeit in den angrenzenden Geschäften ein paar meiner Bedarfsgüter zu kaufen. In einem kleinen Laden, nicht weit von der Wäscherei fand ich das Nötigste:  
>Einen Korb, Duschartikel, eine neue Zahnbürste nebst Putzpaste, einen Kamm und kurzentschlossen schob ich auch ein wenig Kosmetik in meinen Korb.<br>Versonnen dachte ich nach.  
>Obwohl es in meinem früheren Umfeld für solche Dinge eigentlich keinen Platz gegeben hatte, war ich über jede Gelegenheit froh gewesen, in der ich mich weiblich zeigen konnte. In meiner Einheit, wo alle Äußerlichkeiten festgelegt waren, hatte ich mich fügen müssen und so war meine Erscheinung während der Einsätze kaum von der der Männer zu unterscheiden gewesen.<br>Mich jeden Tag zu schminken war mir zwar auf Dauer zu anstrengend doch wenn mich die Lust überkam, oder es besondere Anlässe gab, nutzte ich sie.  
>Auf welche Art von Anlässe wartest du hier denn?, hörte ich es in meinem Kopf. Mittlerweile war ich bei einem Regal voller Düfte angekommen und testete einige von ihnen. Du kennst hier niemanden, ihre Bräuche und Sitten sind für dich fremd, ebenso ihre Feste. Für wen willst du dich also hübsch machen?<br>'Ich brauche niemanden für den ich mich hübsch mache', dachte ich schnippisch und warf schwungvoll auch noch ein Parfüm zu den restlichen Artikeln.  
>Kurze Zeit später schlenderte ich zusammen mit meiner Ausbeute und meiner Wäsche zu dem Apartmenthaus zurück.<br>Nach gerade mal zwei Tagen war es noch zu früh um die Wohnung, die der Sandaime mir überlassen hatte, als 'meine' zu bezeichnen. Alles wirkte noch fremd auf mich.  
>So ungewohnt und nicht nach mir.<br>Unterwegs hielt ich bei zwei anderen Läden.  
>In dem Einen kaufte ich mir, einer Eingebung folgend, einen Wasserkocher, in dem Anderen ein paar Teefilter, eine Dose mit Limonade und verschiedene lose Teesorten. Erfolglos suchte ich Kaffee und die sonstigen Nahrungsmittel, die es für gewöhnlich auf den Frühstückstisch schafften.<br>'Andere Länder, andere Sitten', rief ich mir in Erinnerung und seufzte.  
>Mir war bereits die unterschiedliche Essgewohnheit am Hofe des Feudalherren aufgefallen.<br>Am Abend Suppe zu essen, war kein Problem, allerdings konnte ich mich nur schwer damit anfreunden, sie auch am morgen zu verspeisen.  
>Die rettende Idee kam mir, als ich auf einen Stapel mit Eierkartons stieß.<br>Vollgepackt erreichte ich schließlich die Wohnungstür und stellte meine Einkäufe umständlich neben mir ab.  
>Von oben betrachtet sah es sogar noch nach viel mehr aus und plötzlich überkam mich ein neues Gefühl.<br>Nach Hause kommen. Der Moment verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und trotzdem löste er bei mir Vertrauen und Zuversicht in die Zukunft aus. Vielleicht konnte ich hier wirklich glücklich werden.  
>In der Wohnung verteile ich die Sachen in den Schränken, hing meine Kleidungsstücke über den Wäscheständer und stellte diesen in das Schlafzimmer, damit er nicht im Weg war. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet mir, dass es mittlerweile neun Uhr war.<br>'Hatte der alte Mann eine Uhrzeit genannt?', grübelnd beschloss ich, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen und beeilte mich zu Duschen.  
>Frühstück fiel wohl besser aus. Nasse Fußspuren hinterlassend tappte ich zurück in das Schlafzimmer und stöhnte auf.<br>Alle Kleidungsstücke die ich besaß hingen mehr oder weniger nass auf dem Gestell.  
>„Verdammt", murmelte ich. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht.<br>Hoffnungsvoll betastete ich meine Unterwäsche. Zumindest die Höschen waren bereits trocken. Mein letzter BH leider nicht.  
>„Und jetzt?", fragte ich in den Raum hinein. Ratlos starrte ich auf den Büstenhalter in meiner Hand, als erwartete ich eine Antwort von ihm.<br>Und ich bekam eine Antwort, wenn auch nicht von dem Stück Stoff in meiner Hand.  
>Zieh doch die Trainingshose an, und drüber die Bluse von der alten Frau. Der Stoff ist leicht und draußen wird es heute warm werden. Er wird wohl schnell trocknen.<br>Überrascht über den pragmatischen Einwurf in meinem Kopf bedankte ich mich und zog die vorgeschlagene Kombination an.  
>'Gar nicht mal so schlecht und für den heutigen Tag reicht es allemal', dachte ich.<br>Aber, dass ich mir ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke kaufen musste schien unabwendbar zu sein.

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem ich das Apartment betreten hatte, verließ ich es auch schon wieder und schlug den Weg zum Hokageturm ein.  
>Der alte Mann hatte mich bereits erwartet, denn bevor ich klopfen konnte, rief er mich bereits zu sich ins Zimmer.<br>Verblüfft, überlegte ich, wie er gewusst haben konnte, dass ich vor der Tür gestanden hatte.  
>'Ich habe Mittel und Wege um herauszubekommen, was in und um Konoha vor sich geht.' So oder so ähnlich waren seine Worte am Vortag gewesen. Vielleicht war er Hellseher, witzelte ich in Gedanken.<br>Wie wenig falsch ich damit lag, stellte ich fest, als ich den Mann auf seinem Stuhl sitzen sah. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag eine runde, durchsichtige Kugel.  
>Mir entglitten die Gesichtszüge. War das sein ernst? Eine Kristallkugel?<br>Der Hokage schien erstaunt zu sein, dass ich wohl um den Nutzen der Kugel wusste und ich hielt es für besser, ihm nicht zu erzählen, dass die einzigen, die in meinem Land in Kristallkugeln sahen, entweder Scharlatane oder Schwachsinnige waren.  
>Leider konnte er meine Gedanken wohl von meinem Gesicht ablesen, denn er lächelte mich schelmisch an.<br>„Das ist kein Spielzeug, Haruka. Es ist ein Chakrawerkzeug. Ich lasse mein Chakra durch diese Kugel fließen und kann es somit verstärken. Diese Kugel wirkt wie ein Prisma, das Licht bricht. Es streut mein Chakra, ohne dass ich mich anstrengen muss durch ganz Konoha und es nimmt die ganze Zeit Informationen auf. Da Chakra etwas abstrakter ist, formt es lediglich seine Umgebung ab. Diese Bilder werden dann zu mir zurückgeschickt und kann sie in der Kugel sehen. Man kann es sich ähnlich vorstellen wie die Reizweiterleitung von Nervenzellen."  
>Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Hätte ich nicht tags zuvor einen gewissen blonden Jungen gesehen, der sich vor meinen Augen verwandelt hatte...<br>Der Grauhaarige nickte verständnisvoll. „Wir werden es langsam angehen."  
>Was er damit genau meinte, erklärte er jedoch nicht. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema und erklärte mir meine Aufgaben, die ich, als Genmas' Aushilfe, zu erfüllen hatte. Während des Gesprächs schaute er einige Male verdächtig lange auf meine Hose und ich fragte mich unweigerlich, was er eigentlich alles mit seiner Glaskugel sehen konnte.<br>Zum Schluss gab er mir zu den Schriftstücken, die ich ausliefern sollte, noch einen Lageplan von Konoha und wies mich darauf hin, dass alle Dokumente, die sich bei mir befanden, Geheimdokumente waren. Insgeheim wunderte ich mich, dass er gerade mir solche Schriftstücke anvertraute, denn ich war mich sicher, dass selbst wenn Genma nicht da war, es genügend andere Shinobi gab die den Job hätten machen können.  
>Er will dich testen,schlussfolgerte die Stimme in mir. Darauf hatte ich auch schon getippt aber was wollte er testen?<br>Da ich die Zeichen, die die Schrift nicht lesen konnte, musste er sich denkbar wenig Sorgen darüber machen, ob ich verschwiegen war.  
>Nachdem alles geklärt war, entließ er mich.<br>Den weiteren Tag über passierte nichts spannendes. Ich verlief mich einige Male und musste nach dem Weg fragen. Einige der Empfänger gaben mir ihrerseits Dokumente mit, die nicht nur an den Hokage ausgeliefert werden mussten, sondern ihrerseits an wichtige Personen des Dorfes gesendet wurden.  
>Der Tag verging überraschend schnell und auch die Folgenden. Mit ein klein wenig Enttäuschung hatte ich festgestellt, dass Naruto nicht vorbeigekommen war. Weder an meinem ersten Arbeitstag, der gleichzeitig sein Prüfungstag gewesen war, sondern auch an den folgenden blieb er verschollen. Manchmal ertappte ich mich, wenn ich zu den Gesichtern schaute, die in den Felsen hinter dem Bau gemeißelt waren, in dem der alte Mann residierte.<br>Mir schien beinahe, als vermisste ich den kleinen Querkopf. Aber Kinder waren Kinder und ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass er seine Prüfung geschafft hatte und nun ein Genin war.  
>Sicherlich war er eifrig am trainieren, daher nahm ich es nicht persönlich, sondern deutete es als ein gutes Zeichen. Allerdings hatte ich an meinem zweiten 'Arbeitstag' etwas Unruhe im Dorf und bei den Ninjas wahrgenommen, die ich früh im Hokageturm gesehen hatte. Was genau, konnte ich allerdings nicht herausfinden, denn weder der alte Mann noch einer der Shinobi verlor ein Wort darüber.<p>

Mit einem leichten Schock stellte ich eines Morgens fest, dass ich mittlerweile über drei Wochen in Konohagakure lebte.  
>Die Zeit verflog, ohne dass etwas spannendes passierte auch bekam ich keine neuen Jutsus zu sehen, auf dich ich insgeheim gespannt, wartete.<br>Mein morgendliches Training war Routine geworden und auch die kleine Stadt kam mir immer vertrauter vor.  
>Nur Naruto hatte sich nicht blicken lassen.<br>Beiläufig hatte ich während meiner zweiten oder dritten Woche von dem alten Mann gehört, dass er die Prüfung selbst nicht geschafft und Nachts in den Turm eingebrochen war um eine Schriftrolle zu stehlen.  
>Der kleine Chaot war von einem anderen Ninja dazu überredet worden, der selbst die Rolle hatte an sich bringen wollen.<br>Für den Jungen ging es glimpflich aus, denn er meisterte nicht nur ein schweres Jutsu, sondern bestand im Nachhinein auch die Prüfung.  
>Der Genin war er somit einem Team zugeteilt worden und übernahm seither kleinere Missionen.<p>

Aber Naruto wäre nicht Naruto, wenn es ihm nicht bald langweilig geworden wäre, solche einfachen Aufträge auszuführen.  
>Daher hatte der Blonde das Dorfoberhaupt solange genervt, bis dieser ihm eine Begleitmission ins Wellenreich gegeben hatte, auf der er sich gerade befand.<br>Als ich diesen Morgen vor dem Hokage erschien, stand dieser mit dem Rücken zur Tür und rauchte seine Pfeife.  
>Ich empfand es als etwas untypisch, nicht nur dass ich es fragwürdig fand, so früh schon den Tabak zu inhalieren, sondern auch, dass er sich nicht umdrehte, als ich eintrat.<br>Er schien über etwas nachzudenken.  
>„Hier bin ich, Meister Hokage", begrüßte ich ihn.<br>„Ah, Haruka, schön." Mehr nicht.  
>Zögernd tat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.<br>„Ist etwas passiert?" Er schien mich nicht gehört zu haben.  
>„Meister Hokage?", sagte ich lauter. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu mir um.<br>„Entschuldige. Ich habe eine Nachricht von Genma erhalten."  
>„Ist er in Ordnung?", erkundigte ich mich besorgt.<br>„Oh, natürlich", antwortete der alte Mann und wedelte mit der Hand. „Genma kann auf sich aufpassen. Ich erwarte ihn morgen oder übermorgen zurück."  
>„Das heißt ab morgen oder übermorgen hat er seinen alten Posten wieder", schlussfolgerte ich. Offensichtlich überlegte der Alte nach einem neuen Arbeitsplatz für mich.<br>Zugegebenermaßen mochte ich die Kuriertätigkeit. Ich hatte mit Leuten zu tun, und hatte viel Bewegung.  
>„Du hast Recht", nickte der Hokage."Aber ich habe hier einen wichtigen Brief erhalten, und das Antwortschreiben muss schnellstens ausgeliefert werden. Ich habe keine Zeit auf Genma zu warten." Er seufzte.<br>„Dann bring ich ihn", schlug ich vor. Mein Gegenüber schien sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Von Zeit zu Zeit zog er an seiner Pfeife und blies einen Rauchkringel in die Luft.  
>„Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich habe alle anderen verfügbaren Kräfte auf Missionen geschickt." Abermals seufzte er.<br>„Haruka, höre mir bitte genau zu. Das wird nicht einfach für dich. Der Weg dauert unter normalen Umständen 3 Tage, aber so viel Zeit hast du nicht." Ich wurde hellhörig, was bitte war das für ein Brief, den er erhalten hatte.  
>„Meine Antwort muss das Dorf, bis morgen Nachmittag erreicht haben, ansonsten bedeutet es für viele Menschen großes Unglück." Gedankenverloren drehte er sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu mir und sah aus dem Fenster." Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."; murmelte er.<br>„Geh nach Hause und bereite dich gut vor, ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde zurück und dann werden wir alles weitere bereden. Ich muss mir das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen lassen und die Antwort mit Bedacht formulieren." Dann sagte er nichts mehr und ich war bereits dabei aus der Tür zu gehen, als er mich noch einmal zurück rief.  
>„Haruka. Bedenke deine Vorbereitungen gut, denn die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass man versuchen wird dich zu überfallen um an den Brief zu gelangen. Die Frage die ich dir Stelle ist daher von äußerster Wichtigkeit: Willst du diese Reise wirklich machen? Denn wer auch immer dich angreifen wird, es wird ein ausgebildeter Ninja sein."<br>Ich überlegte nicht lange.  
>„Ja." mit diesen Worten neigte ich den Kopf und verschwand aus der Tür.<p>

Eine Stunde später erschien ich pünktlich wieder vor ihm. Anstatt meiner üblichen Bluse, trug ich meine schwarze Einsatzkleidung.  
>Dem Hokage schien der Brief sehr wichtig zu sein. Etwas beunruhigt war ich, weil er von gefährdeten Menschen gesprochen hatte.<br>Als ich eintrat, rollte er gerade das Papier zusammen. „Bevor ich dich losschicke noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Es ist wichtig, dass du diese Schriftrolle unter keinen Umständen verlierst oder dir abnehmen lässt. Lass dich von niemanden täuschen und sei immer wachsam!" Nach diesen eindringlichen Worten sah er mir fest in die Augen. Dann griff er nach der Krempe seines Hutes, legte diesen neben sich auf den Tisch und faltete seine Hände wie zum Gebet vor seinem Gesicht. Ruhig erklärte er mir den Weg nach Shirakawa-gō.  
>Wie der Hokage an seinem Schreibtisch saß, wirkte er auf mich genauso steinalt wie an dem Tag, an dem ich ihn erste Mal gesehen hatte.<br>Er musste sich große Sorgen machen, denn vielleicht ging es nicht nur um die Menschen des anderen Dorfes sondern um die Bewohner von Konoha.  
>Der Hokage würde für sein Dorf alles tun, bemerkte meine innere Stimme.<br>„Gut, ich habe alles verstanden. Bis morgen Nachmittag muss der Brief ausgeliefert sein. Den Weg habe ich mir gemerkt. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"  
>„Tatsächlich wäre da noch eine Sache.", er griff zu einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte eine Maske daraus hervor, die er mir reichte.<br>Verwirrt schaute ich von ihr zu dem alten Mann.  
>„Bei diesem Auftrag ist es wichtig, dass niemand weiß wer du bist. Solltest du angegriffen werden, von wem auch immer möchte ich nicht, dass man zurückverfolgen kann, dass du aus Konoha gekommen bist. Das kannst du sicher verstehen."<br>„Natürlich."  
>„Gut.", nachdenklich betrachtete ich das weiße Gesicht in meiner Hand.<br>Sie war ganz weiß. Sie bedeutete Anonymität.  
>Mir wurde klar, dass diese Maske nicht nur Konohagakure schützte, sondern mir in gewisser Weise die Möglichkeit bot, selbst ohne Einschränkungen zu agieren.<br>„War das alles, Meister Hokage?"  
>„Ja", er seufzte. „Das war alles."<p>

Da ich nun einen Auftrag zu haben schien, der gefährlich werden konnte, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen noch einmal in den Waffenbedarf zu gehen, vor dem Genma und ich an meinem ersten Tag gestanden hatten. Nach kurzem überlegen kaufte ich ein Seil, das mehr an eine Angelleine erinnerte, weil es so dünn war.  
>Der Verkäufer, allem Anschein nach selbst ein Konohaninja, versicherte mir, dass das Material unglaublich reißfest war und sogar das dreifache meines Körpergewichts tragen konnte.<br>Den Blick den er mir zuwarf als ich die Leine nebst ein paar anderer Utensilien bezahlte, entging mir nicht.  
>Er fragt sich, was du mit den Sachen willst. Du bist kein Ninja aus dem Dorf, sondern eine Fremde., lautete der innere Monolog auf den ich nicht weiter einging. Dem Mann erzählte ich stattdessen von einem Geschenk für einen Jungen, der vor kurzem Genin geworden war und sah ihn dabei so unschuldig wie möglich an.<br>Und obwohl ich meine schwarzen Sachen trug und nicht nach einer normalen Zivilperson aussah, kaufte er es mir überraschend schnell ab.  
>Irgendwie kränkte es mich, aber das war, was ich von Anfang an gewollt hatte. Keiner sollte etwas wissen, zumindest wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.<br>Die Maske setzte ich auf, nachdem ich Izumo und Kotetsu am Rande der Stadt passiert hatte. Da ich die Zeit für ein Gespräch nicht entbehren konnte, hob ich die Hand, als ich an ihnen vorbei eilte. Mein Gepäck hatte ich leicht gewählt, sodass mein einziger Begleiter meine Gürteltasche war, in der ich die neu erworbenen Materialien verstaut hatte. 'Vielleicht werde ich sie brauchen', dachte ich. Neben dem Seil hatte ich mir ein paar Rauchbomben gekauft, ein Ablenkungsmanöver war immer gut, außerdem war ich irgendwie neugierig, wie sie sich einsetzen ließen. Da ich selbst kaum noch Messer besaß hatte ich mir ein paar Kunais gekauft, die ich in die Schlaufen schob, in denen früher meine anderen Klingen gesteckt hatten.  
>Einer Eingebung folgend hatte ich mir ein paar dünne Zeltheringe gekauft. Was ich mit ihnen vorhatte, wusste ich allerdings noch nicht.<br>Nachdem ich aus dem Sichtfeld des Dorfes verschwunden war, zog ich aus meiner Tasche die Beinhalterung für mein Kampfmesser und befestigte es an meiner Wade. Der dunkle Griff sowie die Scheide fielen auf der schwarzen Hose kaum auf. Die Metallstangen schob ich dazu, um sie notfalls griffbereit zu haben.  
>Als ich mit den restlichen Vorbereitungen fertig war schaute ich in den Mittagshimmel. Ich hatte vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit um das Dorf zu erreichen, nach allem was Hiruzen mir gesagt hatte, war der Weg, den ich zu bewältigen hatte, eine richtige Herausforderung.<br>Hatte ich die Zuckerkoffeinkapseln eingepackt?  
>Ja, da waren sie.<br>Also konnte es losgehen. Entschlossen zog ich mir Maske über das Gesicht und schlug mich seitlich in den Wald, wo ich von meiner ruhigen Spaziergangsgeschwindigkeit in einen lockeren Lauf wechselte.  
>Ich schlug ein Tempo an, dass es mir ermöglichte in einer kurzen Zeit eine weite Strecke zu bewältigen ohne mich jedoch vollkommen zu verausgaben.<br>In Gedanken, dankte ich meinem Bewegungsdrang, wegen dem ich in den vergangenen Wochen wieder begonnen hatte meine Ausdauer zu trainieren. Ansonsten wäre das Pensum, dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte sicherlich zu viel gewesen und ich wäre schnell an meine Grenzen gekommen.  
>So aber lief ich mit gleichmäßigen Atem und ruhigen Bewegungen durch die Schatten der Bäume, immer weiter von Konoha weg.<br>In ein paar Stunden würde ich eine kurze Pause machen um mich etwas zu erholen. Aber bis dahin würde ich noch ein weites Stück Strecke hinter mich bringen müssen und auf die Markierungspunkte achten, die der Sandaime mir genannt hatte. Mit ihrer Hilfe und dem Stand der Sonne, wäre es einfach sich zu orientieren.

Die erste Zeit lief alles gut, zu gut. Ich erreichte nacheinander die Orientierungspunkte, machte eine Pause, lief weiter.  
>Am späten Nachmittag begann ich von Zeit zu Zeit ein kribbeln im Nacken zu spüren, dass mit jeder Stunde eindringender wurde. Am Abend schließlich war ich mir sicher: Ich wurde verfolgt.<br>'Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich hier in diesem Wald wirklich jemand finden würde", sprach ich in meinem Kopf hinein.  
>Ich auch nicht, antwortete Schriftrolle muss wirklich wichtig sein.<p>

Ich erhöhte mein Tempo soweit es mir möglich war, ohne verräterische Geräusche zu machen. Im Dauerlauf schoss ich wie ein Schatten durch das Zwielicht und versuchte nach Möglichkeiten meinen Verfolger zu irritieren indem ich kreuz und quer durch die Bäume rannte.  
>Bald musste ich jedoch einsehen, dass er sich davon nicht täuschen ließ und wenn ich diesen Plan nicht aufgab nur noch mehr wertvolle Distanz zwischen uns verlieren würde.<br>Mein Hauptproblem war, dass ich nicht wusste was mein Gegner konnte. Nicht einmal wie viele Verfolger ich hatte, wusste ich und diese Ungewissheit zerrte an meinen Nerven. Es war unmöglich eine brauchbare Strategie zu entwickeln, wenn man keinerlei Informationen besaß. Frustriert warf ich ein paar Nägel auf den weichen Waldboden hinter mir. Wenn es mehr als einer war, gab es die Möglichkeit, dass einer von ihnen in die scharfen Enden trat. Waren seine Schuhe nicht mit Stahlsohlen versehen würde es ihn zumindest langsamer machen. Es war ein schlechter Plan, jedoch besser wie nichts.  
>Das Dämmerlicht um mich herum wurde immer diffuser und es wurde schwierig den Waldboden richtig zu erkennen.<br>Ich durfte nicht hinfallen. Konzentriert, griff ich in meine Gürteltasche und zog ein Fläschchen heraus. Es war das falsche. Anstatt der Koffeinkapseln hatte ich mein Chloroform in der Hand. Ich steckte es zurück und fischte, während ich im gleichen halsbrecherischen Tempo weiterlief nach dem Energielieferanten.  
>'Ich werde nicht mehr lange davonlaufen können', dachte ich und überlegte fieberhaft. Fürs erste war es gut weiterzurennen, denn mich jetzt einem Kampf zu stellen, wäre verschwendete Strecke gewesen. Solange er mich nicht eingeholt hatte, würde ich so viel Weg gut machen wie ich konnte. Je weiter ich kam, desto besser. Den Gedanken eine Falle zu legen, verwarf ich, als ich an Naruto und Iruka dachte, die beide über Zäune gesprungen waren. Selbst bei den Nägeln rechnete ich mir keine großen Chancen aus.<br>Darüber hinaus hatte ich von Hiruzen gehört, dass Ninja sich häufig über Bäume fortbewegten. Es klang ziemlich lächerlich, aber wahrscheinlich nur deswegen, da ich selbst es nicht konnte.  
>Eifersüchtig?, flüsterte es.<br>'Was wäre wenn?', zischte ich zurück. Seid ich Hiruzen nach der Möglichkeit gefragt hatte, die Chakrakontrolle zu erlernen, war nichts passiert. Es hatte weder den abgemachten Test gegeben, noch hatte er die Zeit gefunden, mir beim Training zuzusehen.  
>Während ich aufzählte, welche Vorteile ich mit diesen Kenntnissen nun haben könnte, schlugen neben mir Kunais in den Boden.<br>'Sie haben mich eingeholt', schoss es mir aus dem Kopf und ich reagierte blitzschnell, indem ich mich nach rechts ins Unterholz warf, abrollte und den Schwung nutzte um im gleichen Tempo in eine andere Richtung zu laufen.  
>Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden, doch da der Mond noch nicht aufgegangen war, fiel es mir schwer den Untergrund richtig zu erfassen.<br>Das gleiche Problem hatten allerdings auch diejenigen, die hinter mir her waren.  
>Es dauerte nicht lang und mein Verfolger hatte herausgefunden in welche Richtung ich mich abgesetzt hatte. Da er nun nah an mich herangekommen war, konnte ich deutlich hören, dass es nur Einer war. Bei mehreren hätte es um einiges vielfältigere Geräusche gegeben.<br>Das Rascheln, das ich hörte kam tatsächlich aus den Bäumen. Ich riskierte einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, als sich über mir das Blätterdach etwas mehr lichtete.  
>Wie ich angenommen hatte, bestand die Verfolgung aus nur einem Mann.<br>Plötzlich war er verschwunden. Irritiert horchte ich, konnte aber nur meine eigenen dumpfen Schritte auf dem Waldböden wahrnehmen.  
>Noch einmal wechselte ich in eine andere Richtung um mich nicht allzu weit vom nächsten Orientierungspunkt zu entfernen.<br>Der Nächste war eine Felsspalte an dessen Grund ein schneller und tiefer Fluss entlang rauschte. Diesem musste ich dann nur noch folgen um zu dem Dorf Shirakawa-gō zu kommen.  
>Mein Katz- und Mausspiel endete jäh, als ich versuchte eine Lichtung zu überquerem.<br>Zuerst hörte ich ein surrendes Geräusch, instinktiv warf ich mich herum, während an der Stelle, an der ich mich eben noch befunden hatte die Wurfmesser einschlugen.  
>'Wie viele hat der denn von denen', fragte ich mich fast beiläufig. Schlitternd kam ich zum Stehen. Da stand er.<br>Die Distanz die zwischen uns lag betrug schätzungsweise sieben oder acht Meter. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen um ihn besser erkennen zu können. Genau wie ich trug er eine dunkle Hose, darüber einen ärmellosen Pullover, dessen Kragen seinen Hals verdeckte und darüber einen grauen Torsoprotektor.  
>Weitere Protektoren befanden sich außerdem an seinen Beinen und den Unterarmen. Mein Blick wanderte weiter: wie auch Genma war um sein rechtes Bein eine Tasche geschnallt und ich war mir sicher es befand sich eine weitere an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Schließlich hatte ich alle Eindrücke, seiner Ausrüstung betreffend wahrgenommen und sah ihm direkt in das Gesicht.<br>Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass er ebenfalls eine Maske trug. Seine war allerdings nicht weiß und ausdruckslos wie meine, sondern war dem Gesicht einer Katze nachempfunden. Still und gelassen stand er dort, eine Hand in die Seite gestemmt und beobachtete mich genauso wie ich ihn. Langsam richtete ich mich auf.  
>„Ich biete dir einen Tausch an", durchbrach seine Stimme die Stille. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Einen Tausch? Natürlich konnte er meine hochgezogene Augenbraue unter meiner Maske nicht sehen. Ohne ihm direkt zu antworten legte ich den Kopf schief, damit er meine Gedankengänge erahnen konnte.<br>„So, du willst wohl nicht reden?", verstand er meine Absicht richtig. „Auch gut." Schulterzucken."Ich biete dir dein Leben gegen die Schriftrolle die du mit dir führst. Du bist kein Ninja, daher empfehle ich dir auf mein Angebot einzugehen."  
>Woher wusste er denn, dass ich kein Ninja war? Wegen meiner Sachen?<br>„Ich spüre kein Chakra bei dir.", erriet er meine Gedanken. Prüfend sah ich in die Katzenmaske. Mir fiel auf, dass die Augen ziemlich groß geschnitten waren und fragte mich unwillkürlich was für ein Mensch darunter steckte. Sicher hatte er Familie, vielleicht hatte er diese Mission angenommen um seinerseits jemanden zu beschützen.  
>All diese Gedanken und noch mehr schossen mir im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf, dann herrschte wieder Stille. Auch meine Aufgabe war es jemanden zu beschützen, die Bewohner von Konoha, sowie die Menschen, die in Shirakawa-gō lebten. Der alte Mann hatte mir den Brief sicher nicht ohne Grund mit den Worten anvertraut, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun solle, damit ihn niemand in die Finger bekam.<br>Die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann mich angegriffen hatte sprach dafür, dass etwas vor sich ging, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste was.

„Du bist wirklich flink wie ein Wiesel, aber wenn du überlegen solltest jetzt noch einmal zu flüchten, lass dir gesagt sein, dass es zwecklos ist."  
>Stille senkte sich über die Lichtung. Mein Körper vibrierte beinahe durch die Spannung die sich zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte.<br>Mein Gegner verlor schlussendlich vor mir die Geduld und hob seine Hände, was mich veranlasste mich bereit zu machen.  
>Schweiß lief mir über das Gesicht, als mein Herz wild zu schlagen begann. Die Art der Handhaltung hatte ich bereits bei Naruto gesehen, als der sein Sexy no Jutsu angewendet hatte.<br>'Scheiße -', weiter kam ich nicht. Mein Gegenüber begann Handzeichen zu machen.  
>„Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! Jutsu der Holzfesselung!", hallte es zu mir herüber.<br>Jutsu des WAS?  
>Der Shinobi streckte die Hände in meine Richtung aus und die Zeit in der ich nicht wusste, was er nun folgen würde, zog sich für mich in eine unendliche Länge.<br>Plötzlich schossen Äste auf mich zu, die geradewegs aus seinen Armen wuchsen. Mir fielen die Worte des Sandaime wieder ein, als er mit gefalteten Händen vor mir gesessen hatte.  
>'Denn wer auch immer dich angreifen wird, es wird ein ausgebildeter Ninja sein' waren seine Worte gewesen. Erst jetzt verstand ich die gesamte Tragweite seiner Warnung.<br>Nun würde sich zeigen, ob die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt keinen Schimmer hatte, was ein ausgebildeter Ninja konnte, mir den Hals brechen würde.  
>Oder war es schon vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte?<p>

Mit einem Stöhnen riss ich mich zusammen, während die Holzarme immer näher auf mich zugeschossen kamen.  
>Warte noch... warte... JETZT!<br>Mit einem Hechtsprung sprang ich durch die ersten Holztriebe durch, die versuchten mich zu greifen.  
>Im Zickzack rannte ich weiter. Sprang über den nächsten Versuch mich zu greifen hinweg, duckte mich, rollte und drehte mich an seinen Armen entlang.<br>Irgendwie musste ich ihn dazu bringen seine Technik aufzulösen. Das gelang mir nur, wenn er mich nicht mehr sah oder er seine Hände nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Für das Letztere war es schon zu spät und während er mich hin und her jagte war es nicht möglich sich ihm auf eine Distanz zu nähern, bei der er seine Hände für die Verteidigung nutzen musste. Ersteres gestaltete sich hier auf dem freien Gelände schwierig und ich war eine leichte Beute für ihn.  
>Schnell duckte ich mich unter einem weiteren Holzarm durch, sprang zur Seite, duckte mich. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Rand der Lichtung. Einen Moment lang war ich unachtsam genug, um einen seiner Greifarme nicht richtig einzuschätzen. Bevor dieser sich um meinen Knöchel schlingen konnte sprang ich mit beiden Beinen hoch, doch darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Etwas traf mich hart in die Seite. Vor Schreck und Schmerz stöhnte ich auf. Er musste einen weiteren Holzarm auf mich gehetzt haben.<br>Doch sein Treffer eröffnete mir die Gelegenheit die ich brauchte, um von der Lichtung und dem hellen Mond wegzukommen, der zwischenzeitlich aufgegangen war.  
>Der Angriff schleuderte mich weiter auf den Rand der Bäume zu und nachdem ich das erste Mal auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, stieß ich mich beim nächsten Aufprall mit meiner Hand vom weichen Untergrund ab, um zum Einen nicht unkontrolliert vor dem Ninja auf dem Boden herum zu rollen, zum Anderen nutze ich den Schwung seines Schlags um mit einem weiteren Hechtsprung in den Büschen zu landen, denn leider war es mir nicht wie Naruto möglich aus dem Stand eine Distanz von vier Metern zu überbrücken. Ich brauchte dafür einiges an Schwung, die mir hier nur den Schlag sogar zielgerichtet geliefert wurde.<br>Das Nächste was ich hörte, war ein leises fluchen hinter mir auf der Lichtung und die Äste die um mich herum raschelten und brachen. Ohne auf meine schmerzende Seite zu achten, rollte ich mich ab und Stand sofort wieder auf den Beinen.  
>Dann rannte ich wie der Teufel.<p>

Zweige schlugen auf meine Maske ein, während ich so schnell lief, wie ich noch nie gelaufen war. Solange ich zwischen den Bäumen lief, war die Holzfesselung unbrauchbar. Er würde nicht um alle Hindernisse herum greifen können, zumal ich nun ein bewegtes Ziel war, das quer zwischen den Bäume hin und her schoss.

Das schien auch dem Holzmann aufgefallen zu sein, denn bereits ein kurzes Stück hinter der Baumgrenze stoppten er seine Holzfesselung. Zum Einen konnte er mich nun nicht mehr sehen, zum anderen war es anstrengend jedes Mal die Richtung zu ändern, wenn ihm ein Baumstamm in die Quere kam. Einen Moment blieb er regungslos stehen und schaute dem Kämpfer mit der weißen Maske nach. Obwohl er kein Ninja war, hatte er es nicht nur geschafft seinen Angriffen auszuweichen sondern hatte die Schwäche seines Angriffs erkannt und sie sofort ausgenutzt.  
>'Beeindruckend', dachte er. Mit einem Satz nahm er die Verfolgung auf.<p>

Kurze Zeit später hatte mich der Maskierte wieder eingeholt und sprang vor mir von einem Baum herunter. Diesmal startete ich meinen Angriff sofort und schoss auf ihn zu. Er duckte sich unter meinem Schlag weg, blockte meinen Tritt und holte nun seinerseits aus. Diesmal war es an mir zu parieren.  
>Ducken, Drehen, dann ein Schlag von mir. Ein Schritt, wieder Hand abwehren, Tritt. Im Wald war es mucksmäuschenstill, einzig das Geräusch, den unser Schlagabtausch verursachte, unterbrach die nächtliche Ruhe. Mit einem Mal sprang er einige Meter zurück.<br>'Verflucht."  
>Aus meiner Tasche angelte ich zwei Kunais und warf sie auf seine Hände. Da er es nicht riskieren konnte, einen weiteren großen Sprung zu machen, da ich mich in dem Falle wieder in die Büsche schlagen würde, drehte er sich zur Seite, was mir die nötige Zeit verschaffte wieder in seine Nahkampf-Reichweite zu kommen und seine Handzeichen zu unterbinden. Wieder schlug ich nach ihm.<br>Tritt. Drehung. Ausweichen. Parieren. Schlag.  
>'Das würde ewig so weitergehen', dachte ich. Nur lange würde ich es nicht mehr durchhalten, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Ninja, war mein letzter Kampfeinsatz zu lange her und die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen traten bereits auf. Zunehmend begann ich Treffer zu kassieren.<br>Mir musste etwas einfallen und zwar schnell.  
>Während eines nächsten Schlages von ihm ging ich in die Knie, griff mit einer Hand in meine Gürteltasche und fand den Anfang der Sehne, die ich im Laden gekauft hatte. Perfekt.<br>Ich sprang und holte zu einem Tritt gegen seinen Kopf aus, mühelos wich er mir aus, in dem er sich mit seinem Oberkörper etwas zurücklehnte. Schnell zog ich mein Bein an, drückte meinen Oberkörper nach unten, als wollte ich einen Handstand machen stützte mich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab und zielte bereits in dieser Drehung mit einem erneuten Tritt auf seine Knie. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und wie ich es erwartet hatte sprang er knapp über mein Bein um dem Angriff auszuweichen.  
>Das war meine Chance.<br>Ich stellte meinen Fuß wieder auf den Boden und nutzte die Drehbewegung, die ich nun wegen des Gleichgewichts machen musste, um die Geschwindigkeit aus ihr mit in meine Faust zu legen. Mit aller Kraft die ich aufbieten konnte trümmerte ich ihm meine Faust seitlich ins Gesicht.  
>Ich konnte seine Überraschung spüren, als er erkannte, dass er diesem Schlag nicht ausweichen konnte. Sein Körper versteifte sich, als meine Hand seine Maske zerschlug. Sein Kopf zuckte zurück und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit..<br>Ich riss die Sehne aus meiner Tasche, schlang sie wie eine acht um seine Hände, zog sie straff, drehte mich hinter ihn und schlang eine weitere Schlaufe um seinen Hals, bevor er überhaupt blinzeln konnte.  
>Dann zog ich sie fest, ein Tritt in seine Kniekehlen tat sein übriges.<br>Seine Versuche sich zu wehren, wurden von mir sofort bestraft. Mit einem Ruck wurde es um seinen Hals noch ein Stück enger und ich wusste, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam.  
>'Noch ein kleines bisschen', dachte ich und fühlte mich wie ein Monster.<br>Seine Bewegungen begannen bereits nach einigen Augenblicken schwächer, und wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicherlich erkennen können, dass sich sein Gesicht blau verfärbte.  
>Mit einer Hand griff ich in meine Wadenhalterung und zog das Messer, welches ich so schnell ich konnte in die andere Hand wechselte. Der Knieende begann sich wieder mehr zu wehren, da er natürlich das Messer an seinem Hals merkte.<p>

Ein Bild blitzte vor mir auf.  
>Kristan, der vor mir kniete, das Messer des Soldaten an seinem Hals. Abermals griff meine Hand in die Gürteltasche und zog eine kleine Flasche hervor.<br>Ich zerdrückte die Versiegelung mit einem Finger und ließ die Flüssigkeit in meine Handschuhe laufen. Dann schnitt ich mit einer Hand seinen Hals frei und drückte ihm mein improvisiertes Chloroformtuch auf Mund und Nase.  
>Durch die natürliche Reaktion seines Körpers auf eine befreite Luftröhre schnappte er nach Luft und inhalierte so eine bereits ausreichende Menge der ausdünstenden Flüssigkeit. Nun musste ich nur noch abwarten und zusehen, dass er noch etwas einatmete.<br>'Sicher ist sicher', dachte ich.  
>Doch der Kampf war vorbei und als der Ninja schließlich bewusstlos nach vorne kippte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Das hätte auch anders laufen können. Zum Glück war der Ninja, genauso in Unkenntnis über meine Kampfmethoden wie ich über seine. Wobei man bei meinem Stil, wohl weniger von Methode als von Glück sprechen konnte. Bewegungslos verharrte ich einen Moment und blickte auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt.<br>So konnte ich ihn nicht liegen lassen, zum Einen war es eine recht obszöne Pose, da er mit dem Gesicht zum Boden lag und sein Hintern etwas in die Luft erhoben war.  
>Dieser Gedanke tauchte wie eine Vision in meinem Kopf auf und wider Willen musste ich kichern. Der andere Grund war, dass wenn er wach wurde, er sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach erbrechen musste und so wie er jetzt lag, würde er sich wohl selbst ersticken, wenn es dazu kam.<br>Entschlossen griff ich nach seinen Schultern und zog ihn zurück in seine kniende Sitzposition und griff dann unter seinen Armen hindurch, damit ich meine vor seinem Brustkorb verschränken konnte. So zerrte ich ihn rückwärts zu einem Baum, an den ich ihn anlehnte.  
>Ein paar Meter weiter sah ich seine kaputte Katzenmaske auf dem Waldboden.. Behutsam nahm ich sie und legte sie neben ihm ins Gras. Neugierig betrachtete ich das Gesicht des Ninjas.<br>Er war jung, vielleicht so alt wie ich, vielleicht etwas älter.  
>An seinem Hals sah man deutlich das Würgemal. „Tut mir wirklich Leid"; flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Aber lieber so, als die Alternative." Er machte einen ganz und gar mitgenommenen Eindruck.<br>Die Stelle an der ich seine Maske durchschlagen hatte, wurde bereits dick und blau.  
>Ein stolzes Veilchen. Wahrscheinlich sah es unter meiner Weste ähnlich blau und geprellt aus. Es fühlte sich zumindest stark danach an, doch jetzt war keine Zeit dazu. Ich lockerte seine Handfesseln etwas, damit ihm die Sehne nicht ins Fleisch schnitt und die Durchblutung unterbrach.<br>Fasziniert schaut ich auf seine Augen und konnte nicht anders, als ein Lid nach oben zu ziehen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Pupille darunter nicht schmal wie bei einer Katze war.  
>Nein. Sie waren schwarz und ganz normal. Kopfschütteln ließ ich sein Augenlid los, welches sofort wieder zuklappte. Schnell band ich auch seinen Oberkörper locker am Baum fest und fesselte auch seine Füße, dann trat ich ein Stück zurück um mein Werk zu begutachten und auch um noch einen Blick auf den Shinobi zu werfen. Man konnte ihn wirklich als gutaussehend beschreiben. Seine Augen, waren etwas größer als üblich und verliehen ihm selbst in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand etwas Katzenartiges. Sein Gesicht war kantig mit einer schmalen Nase und einem Mund der vielleicht ein wenig zu breit war. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er wohl aussah, wenn er lächelte.<br>Alles in Allem war sein Anblick trotz des blauen Auges sehr friedlich. Irgendwoher beschlich mich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen den Fesseln.  
>Der hat gerade versucht dich unschädlich zu machen, schalt mich die Stimme.<br>'Nein', antwortete ich. Dieser Ninja wollte lediglich die Schriftrolle, hätte er versucht mich zu töten, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt.'  
>Wieder ruhte mein Blick auf seinen verschnürten Beinen.<br>Es war natürlich keine ernstzunehmende Maßnahme, denn er würde alleine wegen der Dosis sicherlich einen halben Tag ausgeknockt sein und wenn er aufwachte, würde er die Fesseln sowieso schnell lösen können.  
>„Nun mein Freund, du bist wirklich eine Überraschung", sagte ich zu ihm. Er konnte mich sowieso nicht hören, weswegen ich mir keine Sorgen machte, laut zu reden. Diese Baumtechnik hatte mich im gleichen Maße beeindruckt, wie auch geschockt. Die Kontrolle über das Chakra war erstaunlich und es schien in ihrer Anwendbarkeit keinerlei Grenzen zu geben. Man konnte sich verwandeln, weiter oder höher springen und sogar seinen eigenen Körper verändern. In Gedanken verfluchte ich den Alten in Konoha, der mir wenigstens diese Informationen hätte geben können.<br>Dann griff ich in meine Tasche und holte eine Kopfschmerztablette heraus und legte sie in den Schoss des Bewusstlosen. Wieso ich die Dinger immer dabei hatte wusste ich nicht genau. Noch nie war ich in einem Einsatz gewesen und es hatte jemand über Kopfschmerzen geklagt. Halb abgerissene Gliedmaßen vielleicht, Schusswunden, ja. Aber Kopfschmerzen hatte noch nie einer gehabt. Weder in meinem Team noch in den Reihen der Gegner.

Plötzlich ruckte mein Kopf hoch, denn ich hörte Wasser rauschen. Das musste bedeuten der Orientierungspunkt war nicht mehr weit entfernt.  
>Dort ließ sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch bestimmen, wie ich in der Zeit lag.<br>Mit einem letzten Blick auf das hübsche Gesicht drehte ich mich in Richtung des Wassergeräuschs und lief los.  
>Der Weg dauerte länger als ich dachte, doch nach einer geschätzten halben Stunde erreichte ich den Rand der, vom Hokage so liebevoll genannten 'Felsspalte'.<br>'Der Alte hat Sinn für Humor', dachte ich augenrollend.  
>Das war eine verdammt tiefe Schlucht! Auch untertrieb die Begrifflichkeit 'Spalte' eindeutig, was die Entfernung zwischen den beiden Felskanten anbelangte. Wahrscheinlich zwanzig Meter reines Nichts klaffte vor mir.<br>Wie weit es nach unten ging, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen.  
>Hinter mir knackten Zweige.<br>Was? Ich wirbelte herum.  
>'Oh Nein', stöhnte ich innerlich.<br>'Der Typ hat einen Partner.'


End file.
